Big Brother 2010
by Mikila94
Summary: An OP version of BB. 24 people goes to the house. Who leaves, who stays? It's up to you readers! Enjoy the story and tell me who I should kick out. No OCs in the house.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Okay, I know I have many fics going on, but I just HAD TO start write this now. Don´t be mad, okay? So about the fic: this is an One Piece version of Big Brother (those who doesn't know what it is, ask from the nearest person. Most people know.), with One Piece characters of course! Who falls away from "The Thousand Sunny" (aka BB-house (not Black Beard house, Big Brother house!)), who wins? That all depends from you, readers! (Well not all, but most.) The winner will be the next Pirate King and gets One Piece!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything, except this crazy plot (plot? What plot?).**

**Episode 1**

Announcer´s POV

"Aaand action! Welcome to watch OPBB, my dear fans!" I, Mikila94 aka Miksu yell to the audience.

"Booring!" yells somebody from the audience.

"What fans!" yells another.

"Shut up!" I yell to everyone.

"And now who wants to hear the names of the competitors!" I yell again.

"You´ve decided them already!" yelled Nami, shocked.

"Yes I have! And Nami?"

"Yes?"

"You´re one of them!" there were loud cheers from everyone except from Nami.

"What!"

"You heard me! Now go to the Sunny!" I yelled happily to Nami.

"No way!" Nami yelled back. I sighed. If she wanted to do this in a hard way…

"Fine. Paulie", I called and snapped my fingers. Soon Paulie came, picked Nami up and headed for the Sunny.

"What! Put me down, Paulie!" Nami yelled angrily and started to hit his back. Everyone laughed.

"You heard what Nami-swan said! Put her down!" yelled Sanji, who was sitting between Brook and Robin.

"Don´t be boring, Sanji. Besides, you´re going too!" I yelled to the cook, already guessing his reaction. Sanji run up to Nami and Paulie and took Nami from him, just like I had thought he would.

"I will continue from this", he said and ran to the hallway that led to the house before Nami could protest.

"And the first two people are off! Who wants to hear the next name?" I asked with a yell.

"Just tell those stupid names that we can get this over with!" Eustas, or Kidd, yelled. I frowned.

"Fine! Eustas `captain´ Kidd, go to the Sunny!" Killer shook his head, thinking that this wouldn´t end well. Everyone laughed.

"What!" Kidd yelled.

"Just go before I get someone to throw you in!" I yelled to the creepy captain. Kidd cursed, stood up and went to the Sunny.

"_That was pretty easy… he´s up to something"_, I thought and so did Killer.

"Okay, here comes the rest of the names: Killer", he immediately stood up and went after his captain.

"Monkey D. Luffy"

"Yosh!" Luffy yelled and ran to the door of the hallway.

"Boa Hancock"

Hancock stood up and dashed after Luffy without a word.

"Great loser Usopp"

"It´s great CAPTAIN Usopp!" Usopp yelled and left. I rolled my eyes and continued: "Nojiko, Yosaku and Johnny!"

"Who are those?" Franky asked from Robin in front of him, who shrugged.

"I don´t know", she said. Yosaku, Johnny and Nojiko walked to the Sunny.

"Kaya and Mr. Law", I continued the list, saying `Mr. Law´ because I didn´t remember his first name. Soon the two doctors were already on their way to the Sunny.

"Franky and Camie, and this means that Franky has to carry her!" I yelled, not even bothering to look at everyone´s faces. Looks like they didn´t get the joke since they didn´t laugh. Franky stood up, went to Camie, picked her up and then they headed for the door.

"Good. And now Jewerly Bonney"

Bonney got up, waived to her crew and left too.

"Helmeppo, one of the ugliest guys in the show."

"Just `Helmeppo´ is enough!" Helmeppo yelled and left while listening to others laugh.

"Sabo"

Then came silence.

"There´s no that kind of guy in the show!" almost everyone yelled.

"Yes there is; it´s me." Sabo yelled and stood up from next to Dadan. He waived to the surprised people and left, too.

"Vivi Nefertari and Nico Robin"

"Ouch!" Zoro yelled, smirking. When they were standing in front of the door, Vivi glared at Robin, who just gave her a small smile. Then they went in.

"And the next one is Portgaz D. Ace"

Silence.

"Ace!" I yelled and tried to look for the said pirate.

"Where the hell is that freckles faced jerk!" I yelled, completely annoyed by now.

"Over there!" Chopper yelled and pointed under my table. What? I stormed there and saw a sleeping pirate, with my EMPTY lunchbox in his hands.

"Bastard", I mumbled and yelled: "Marco, get over here, now!" it didn´t take long from the funny looking man to arrive.

"Yes?" he asked, bored.

"Take Ace with you and get the hell out of here!" I yelled and kicked Ace, who still didn´t wake up.

"To the Sunny?" Marco asked.

"No, to the bar. Of course to the Sunny!" I yelled angrily and tried to kick Marco, but he tackled me before I could do it. Everyone laughed.

"Haha, very funny." I said and got up.

"Actually it is pretty funny", Marco said. He grabbed a hold of Ace´s leg and started to drag him to the Sunny.

"And of the idiots go…" I mumbled.

"And the next ones: Tashigi and Roronoa Zoro!"

"WHAT!" they both yelled in unison.

"Shut up and leave, or else I handcuff you and then make you to go!" I yelled, smirking. When they didn´t move, I added: "I meant I´m gonna handcuff you two to each other."

This made them get up fast and leave.

"_Pleh, too easy!"_ I thought.

"And the last but not the least: Coby!"

"Wha-what? I think I´ll pass!" he said immediately.

"Sure, of course NOT!" I yelled, snapped my fingers again and said: "Marguerite, it´s your turn!" Marguerite grinned and stood up from between Aphelandra and Sweet Pea. She shot an arrow at Coby, who jumped out of the way just in time. Marguerite shot more and more arrows at him until he ran to the hallway, since he couldn´t escape anywhere else.

"Idiot", Smoker mumbled when Coby was out of sight.

XXXXX

Third person´s POV

"…this isn´t Sunny…" Zoro said after he had looked around for a while.

"True, it isn´t. Maybe we got lost?" said Franky, who was carrying Camie on his shoulder.

"All of us? Can´t be", said Sanji. They were all in a big room, which was probably a livingroom.

"Hello everyone!" yelled Miksu happily from the speaker.

"Don´t `hello everyone´ us! This isn´t Sunny, where the heck are we!" Franky yelled.

"Oh yes it is. It´s not your ship Sunny, but the ship´s name is still Sunny." Miksu told, obviously happy that she had fooled them.

"WHAT!" Franky and couple of the other Straw Hats yelled.

"Chance the name!" Franky yelled.

"Whyyyy?" Miksu whined.

"Just do it!" he yelled. They heard Miksu sigh from the other side of the speaker.

"Fine, fine." she said and thought for a moment.

"From now on, it will be The Thousand Bunny!" she yelled happily. There was a silence again.

"She´s an idiot", Johnny commented after a while.

"Oh, you just noticed?" asked Zoro, hiding his smirk.

"Shut up, Zoro." Miksu said and added: "You guys ready to see who´s gonna get kicked out?"

And as you might guess, a silence fell again.

"WHAT!" most of them yelled, shocked.

"Didn´t I mention? Someone´s going to get kicked out right away, and that someone is-"

**A.N: Who is this someone? Vote now, it might be the person you want to be thrown out! If some people get same amount of votes, I will decide which one will fall. Now remember to vote (with a review, people, not a pm).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I´m not gonna write it every time, so read it from the first episode, okay? Thank you.**

**Episode 2**

"-Helmeppo!"

"Well that wasn´t a surprise", Zoro laughed.

"Gah! Why me!" Helmeppo shouted.

"Well, one of the voters said that you should fall because no one likes you", Miksu replied.

"Why you bitch!" Helmeppo shouted and was about to punch the speaker in pieces, but Coby stopped him by grabbing him.

"Calm down, Helmeppo-san!" Coby shouted while he hold his friend back.

"And now you, Helmeppo: get out of the house!" Miksu yelled, almost failing to hold her laugh. Helmeppo mumbled something and stormed out of the Sunny, err… Bunny.

"And now, the rest of you: as you can probably see, there are two doors at the back wall. Other one leads to boy´s room, other on to girl´s. Your backs are already there, so go in and unpack. After that you are free to do what you want until I tell you to do something."

Everybody looked at each other and then went to the rooms.

XXXXX

In girl´s room:

"I take this bed!" Camie yelled and jumped on the bed nearest to the door.

"Do we all have to sleep in same room? Ridiculous!" Hancock said, frowning.

"_What a diva"_, the other girls thought. They chose their beds, took their backs and started to unpack.

XXXXX

Boy´s room:

"Yahoo!" Luffy yelled and jumped on the furthest bed.

"This one´s mine!" he yelled.

"How can he be so childish?" Killer asked from no one.

"Well, Luffy´s Luffy." Zoro answered.

"Yahoo!" Usopp also yelled and jumped on to a bed.

"And there´s an another idiot!" Kidd said, watching Usopp. Marco smirked. Luffy and Ace were so much alike. He glanced at the still sleeping friend of his and threw him on to the bed next to Luffy´s. But he still didn´t wake up.

"I can´t believe that that guy´s still sleeping", Yosaku pointed out. Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Well, Ace is Ace. Can´t chance that!" Sabo laughed. Everyone looked at him.

"Who the heck are you anyway?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, Sabo´s my another older brother!" Luffy said happily with his usual big grin. Silence.

"…What…?" Zoro asked after a while.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said, I meant that why haven´t we heard about this before!" Zoro shouted.

"Well, Luffy´s Luffy. He doesn´t tell unnecessary things." said Ace, who had just woken up.

"Oh, so you are awake already Ace? Hahaha…." Luffy laughed.

"Yup", Ace said and got up.

"But you never told me either, Ace." Marco said.

"Ace doesn´t tell unnecessary things either!" Luffy laughed.

"So I´m an unnecessary thing?" Sabo asked with a frown from his brothers.

"Yup", both Ace and Luffy replied at the same time. Everybody sweat dropped.

"Where are we anyways?" Ace asked, making everyone laugh. Ace blinked.

"What did I say?" he asked, making everyone laugh even harder.

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Whatever", he said and chose a bed.

"Hey Marimo, I was going to take that bed!" Sanji yelled.

"Didn´t see your name on it", Zoro replied calmly.

"Hey, Yosaku, do you think Zoro-aniki and Cook-aniki are…?" Johnny whispered to his friend, even thought everyone in the room heard it.

"Yeah, agues they are." Yosaku agreed.

"ARE WHAT EXACTLY!" Zoro and Sanji yelled at the same time.

"Well, a coup-" Johnny couldn´t finish when Sanji and Zoro´s boots already collided with his face.

"LIKE HELL!" they both yelled, which made Ace and Luffy laugh hard. A vein popped on both, Zoro´s and Sanji´s, head. Zoro punched Luffy in the face and Sanji tried to kick Ace, but the second division commander docked it easily.

"Did you miss, shitty cook?" Zoro asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, stupid Marimo!" Sanji said, which caused a fight between the two. The others watched for a while and started to unpack and chose their beds.

XXXXX

"Boooriiing", Luffy complained while poking Ace who was sleeping again. They had unpacked, eaten dinner and now they were all gathered in the living room, bored out of their minds.

"Don´t complain to us, complain to that bitch who put us here!" Kidd yelled, completely lost his nerves because of Luffy´s eternal complaining (even thought he had done that only an half an hour, it seemed like eternity to the annoyed pirate).

"Aaw, missing me already Eustass?" Miksu asked teasingly from the speaker.

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" Eustass yelled, his face red, causing everyone except Ace (who was still asleep) and Killer to laugh.

"Shut up!" Eustass yelled again, but this time it was to the other competitors. The weakest ones of them, Usopp and Coby for example, stopped immediately. But the strong ones, Law and Luffy for example, just laughed harder.

"Now now, kids! No need to fight", came Miksu´s voice from the speaker again.

"Kids! We all are older than you, you stupid fifteen years old brat!" Zoro shouted.

"True, but I´m more mature than you guys." Miksu said, which immediately caused Killer to lose his cool. He started to laugh like a maniac, and soon did Marco, too. And then everyone else.

"SHUT UP!" Miksu yelled.

"Oh, sorry. We just thought that your joke was funny!" Zoro said, getting everyone laugh even harder.

"Shut up already! At least I´m more mature than Luffy and Ace!" Miksu yelled again and hit something, probably a wall, at the same time. The room went silent.

"True", everyone except Hancock, Luffy and Ace, said.

"HEY!" Ace and Luffy yelled in unison.

"Sorry Ace, but that´s the truth." Marco said, smirking.

"How dare you people say that about Luffy!" Hancock yelled and looked down, with her own personal way, of course.

"What about me!" Ace whined to Hancock, making everyone else laugh.

"Silence!" Hancock yelled, bunching the nearest person, who unfortunately happened to be Coby.

"Ouch!" Coby yelled "What was that for?" he asked without thinking. Usually he wouldn´t have enough courage to yell at a shichibukai. Hancock sent Coby a death glare, which immediately made him realize who he had yelled at. He gulped. Hancock was about to hit Coby again, but a sword on her throat stopped her.

"Don´t even think about it", Tashigi hissed. Hancock narrowed her eyes at the marine, but Zoro´s words soon took her attention.

"Hey Coby, your girlfriend is attacking a shichibukai!" he laughed, patting Coby´s back. Tashigi´s face turned deep red.

"Damn you, Roronoa!" she yelled and attacked him, but he docked it easily and she fell on to the floor.

"Hahaha, as clumsy as ever!" Zoro laughed.

"Ehem", Miksu said, clearing her throat.

"As much I´d love to listen you idiots, I have a little game for you guys." she said.

"A GAME?" Caimie and Luffy yelled, their eyes glittering.

"Yes, a game. Now everyone out!" Miksu commanded. Luffy ran out first, followed by lovesick Hancock. Others followed lazily, some of them faster than others. They didn´t understand what they saw; a huge pool with different currents and other kind of troublesome things in it and eleven tables with papers on them.

"What the fuck?" was Kidd´s first reaction.

"So, who wants to hear the rules?"

**A.N: I´ll ask the same question from you guys too: who wants to hear the rules? Well, you´re going to hear them in the next chapter anyway. And before I forget: you can start to vote who falls next. The next person will fall in the end of the third episode or in the beginning of the fourth episode. Don´t know yet BUT now you guys have more time to think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

"Just hurry up and tell the rules!" Luffy yelled, jumping up and down.

"Some people don´t have any patience at all", Miksu sighed.

"_Who is she to talk?"_ Nami thought.

"Okay, so here comes the rules: you will choose yourself a pair for the game. In the first part of the game you need to use your brain to the questions and other stuff that is in the papers." Miksu kept a little break before continuing: "In the second part, the other one swims through the currents and stuff while the other one is giving advises. But the swimming part means that two devil fruit users can´t team up."

"Your explanation skills suck", Franky commented.

"Nah, it´s just her English." Ace said.

"Or both", Law said simply, making couple of others nod in agreement.

"Shut up, you jerks." Miksu muttered, getting couple of pirates to laugh at her.

"Argh, anyway, did you guys realize the rules?" she asked. They nodded. Well, everyone except Luffy.

"Nope, but it sounds fun!" he said with a grin. Zoro slapped his forhead.

"_I should have known"_, he thought.

Miksu sighed and said: "Well, whatever. Luffy, just watch that you team up with someone smart, okay?"

Luffy nodded, grinning.

"Wait a second! There´s only 23 of us-"

"-so someone´s going to be without a pair!" Usopp finished for Nami.

"Glad you guys noticed!" Miksu yelled and started to explain: "One of you will go and clean the sauna!"

Silence.

"Coby will do it", Zoro said after a while with a poker face.

"I agree", said Marco with same kind of poker face.

"But-" Coby started.

"I agree too", said the rest.

"Hey can´t I-"

"Great, it´s decided!" Miksu yelled "Coby, go clean up the sauna!"

"Can´t I have a word on this?" Coby yelled.

"No", everyone said in unison. Coby stared them in shock for a moment before he sighed in defeat and said: "Fine", and then he went to do his job.

"And now you guys: pick up your pairs." Miksu said.

"Yosh, I´ll be with Nami!" Luffy yelled. Everyone looked at Luffy.

"What?" Luffy asked innocently. Ace, after he recovered from the shock, took Luffy in a headlock.

"What´s this? My little bro´s got a girlfriend?" he asked, ruffling Luffy´s hair.

"HE DOES NOT!" Nami yelled and punched Ace on to the head. Ace just laughed and hold his head.

"No, you got it wrong Ace." Luffy said and pointed at the speaker "She told me to team up with someone smart so I did."

"That´s all?" Miksu asked, disappointed that there was no romance.

"Yeah", Luffy said.

"Bet you were hoping something else", Nojiko whispered to her little sister, making her blush.

"Sh-shut up, Nojiko!" Nojiko laughed silently at this.

"Yosaku?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I know." Yosaku agreed.

"This is a perfect chance to be alone with a girl!" they said in unison.

"No thanks", all of the girls immediately said in unison. Johnny´s and Yosaku´s smiles faded.

"So Johnny and Yosaku are going to be a team", Miksu decided.

"WHY ARE YOU DECIDING THAT, YOU BITCH!" they yelled. Zoro rolled his eyes at this.

"Those two are pathetic", Franky said and turned to Robin "You with me, Nico Robin?"

"Of course", Robin said with a smile. Zoro looked at the two.

"…_those two have been together a lot lately."_ he thought. When Nami noticed Zoro watching the two, she whispered: "You jealous?"

"Hell no!" Zoro yelled, his face red, which made Nami laugh.

"I´ll be with Sabo", Ace said suddenly.

"Surprise, surprise", Miksu said.

"I´ll be with Killer, and don´t you dare to say anything." Kidd said.

"Okay, fine. And Zoro: you go with Hancock."

"WHAT!" Zoro yelled.

"Will you rather be with Tashigi?" Miksu asked with a smirk.

Zoro froze.

"…I´ll be with Hancock." he said hesitantly.

"That´s my boy!" Miksu said happily, earning a glare from Zoro.

"Hold on, you bitch! Why should someone as beautiful as I be with someone like him!" Hancock asked, pointing at Zoro and making Sanji and Tashigi laugh.

"Why you-"

"But Hancock, Zoro´s really strong and smart. He would have been my second option", Luffy told with a grin. Hancock blushed.

"Well, if Luffy says so…" Hancock muttered.

"You´re so simple minded, did you know that?" Zoro asked and was immediately turned in to a stone.

"Hancock?" Miksu said to the empress.

"What?"

"Don´t forget to turn Zoro back", Miksu said with a warning tone.

"Don´t worry, I won´t." Hancock said, glancing at Zoro "Maybe"

"I´ll be with… um…" Caimie murmured, looking around her. She would have wanted to be with Luffy or Franky, but they both had already chosen their partners.

"_Who can I be with?" _Camie panicked.

"I´ll be with Camie", Usopp said suddenly. This surprised everyone, especially Kaya.

"But Usopp-sa-"

"Really! Thank you, Usopp-chi!" Camie yelled happily. Zoro, who Hancock had turned back just a moment ago, looked at Usopp.

"_He´s planning something"_, he thought.

"_Heh, when I´m with Camie I can´t lose the swimming race!"_ Usopp thought, holding his laugh. Kaya hung her head down. She knew only Usopp, Nami, Zoro and Luffy from the people around her, but all of them already had a partner.

"_This is getting troublesome"_, Kaya thought. Law, who had been standing quietly until now, spoke: "If you want, miss Kaya, I can team up with you."

Law smirked at Kaya´s red face.

"S-sure, if I´m not a bother." Kaya mumbled.

"Not at all", Law said, the same smirk still on his face.

"Ah, my dear love, would you give me the honor to be your partner?" Sanji flirted, this time to Tashigi.

"Forget it", Tashigi said coldly, making Zoro laugh. Sanji´s face was priceless.

"Shut up, Marimo." Sanji said, tears falling down from his eyes with an incredible speed. Tashigi turned to Vivi.

"Do you want to team up with me?" she asked. Vivi blinked.

"Umm… sure, but why didn´t you team up with Sanji when he asked?" Vivi asked. Tashigi looked at crying Sanji and then back at Vivi.

"He´s a pirate", she answered simply.

"What a dumb reason", Ace commented.

"Shut up", Tashigi said, glaring at Ace. Ace just laughed. Sanji, who had recovered from being dumped, turned to Bonney next.

"Ah, my dear love, would you give me the honor to be your slave of love in this race?" he asked. Bonney sweat dropped.

"Yeah, whatever." she said.

"Looks like we are the only ones left", Marco said to Nojiko. Nojiko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, unfortunately." she said, making Ace laugh like a maniac because Marco´s flirting attempt had failed. Marco glared at Ace, who now tried his best to stop himself from laughing.

"You guys ready yet?" Miksu asked.

"Yeah", they answered.

"Good, now choose a table for the first part of the competition!" Miksu yelled. Every pair went up to one table.

"You´ll have half an hour. After that we keep ten minutes break and then the next part of the competition. Begin!" Miksu yelled. Everyone turned the papers and started to check them through.

XXXXX

Meanwhile:

"What! This place is huge! Should I clean this all by myself!" Coby yelled. He was standing in the doorway of the huge sauna.

"What are you complaining about? You wanted to clean it up, didn´t you?" Miksu asked, obviously smirking.

"I didn´t want to do this, and you know that." Coby said, glaring at the speaker that was near the sauna.

"Oh just shut up and start to clean!" Miksu barked. Coby sighed; he felt like he was in Alvida´s ship again. He picked up a broom and started to clean.

XXXXX

And back to the others:

"Boooriiing!" Luffy complained. He hadn´t known any answers at all.

"Shut up!" Nami yelled and punched him.

"Could the two of you just shut up? Some people are trying to focus here!" Johnny barked.

"Don´t yell at my Nami-san!" Sanji yelled, fire in his eyes.

"Sit down!" Bonney commanded, irritated. Sanji immediately calmed down. He sat down and said: "Of course, my dear Bonney-chan!"

"This is ridiculous, I´m a pirate! I shouldn´t do things like this!" Kidd cursed.

"Calm down, captain! I don´t like this either but this is what we have to do!" Killer said to his angry captain. If he was completely honest, he would have wanted to be with someone else than his captain. But of course he wasn´t honest, that would have gotten him killed.

"Half done, half to go!" Tashigi muttered to Vivi, who nodded. Neither of them wasn´t even nearly as smart as Nami or Robin, but they were smart anyway. Speaking of Robin…

"I don´t get these, Nico Robin, I don´t get these at all!" Franky complained when he looked at the paper.

"It´s not that hard, Franky. See, this one-" as you can see, Robin and Franky were doing well.

"Geez, wake up, Ace!" Sabo yelled to his sleeping brother. That idiot could fall to sleep anywhere. Ace stopped snoring and woke up.

"Hu- whah huh? Oh, hey Sabo!" he said happily. Sabo punched his brother.

"Damn it, Ace, focus!" he yelled.

"Why? You can handle this without me", Ace said.

"True, but you still need to help me!" Sabo said. They weren´t doing so well, even thought Sabo was so smart.

"Yahoo, I know this one!" Camie yelled happily and wrote the answer on to the paper. She and Usopp weren´t really that smart, but they made it somehow.

"Good work, Camie!" Usopp said happily to the mermaid, who smiled.

"Miss Kaya, could you mind trying to focus?" Law asked from his partner Kaya, who had been watching Usopp and Camie.

"Wha- oh, yes. Sorry", Kaya said, her eyes still on Usopp. Law followed her gaze and his eyes landed on Usopp.

"Your boy friend?" he asked with a whisper.

"Whah? No, nothing like that!" Kaya whispered back, finally turning her head back to Law.

"Then there is no reason to be so jealous, is there?" Law asked, smirking when Kaya blushed.

"I- I… that´s not important, let´s focus on these!" Kaya said after she couldn´t think about anything else to say. Law smirked even wider. He knew it.

"These questions are ridiculous!" Zoro yelled. He and Hancock had been able to answer to couple of them, but then they had started to be hard.

"Just shut up!" Hancock said, frowning. She couldn´t focus when some random bitch was with HER Luffy. Her innocent, sweet, careless Luffy.

"_I need to keep an eye on them… who knows what that bitch is going to do!" _Hancock thought.

"This goes here, that goes there-" Nojiko murmured as she filled the paper. She and Marco were both smart, so they didn´t have problems. Especially since Marco knew lot of things that Nojiko didn´t and other way around.

"You sure are smart", Marco said, smiling.

"And you sure are annoying", Nojiko snapped. Marco had been flirting with her ever since the raise started, but she didn´t pay attention. Well, she tried not to.

"Booriiing", everyone heard Miksu say through the speaker.

"YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" they yelled to her.

"You guys are mean", Miksu whined "And you have only ten minutes left", she added.

"Then stop bothering us!" Zoro yelled. Everyone nodded and Miksu turned off the speaker angrily.

"This goes there and that one-" Nojiko continued to mumble.

XXXXX

"Time´s up!" Miksu yelled after thirty minutes had passed from the start of the race.

"Now go put the papers in that yellow box and go in for that ten minutes break. Oh, and someone should go to get Coby, too." Miksu told.

"I´ll handle that", Tashigi said.

"Oh? You´re going to visit Coby?" Zoro asked teasingly. A vein popped in Tashigi´s head. She turned to Zoro and asked: "Yeah, what about it?"

"Oh, nothing, just go visit him." Zoro said, smirking.

"What are you trying to say, Roronoa?" Tashigi asked, annoyed.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. Just go to your boyfriend already", Zoro said, making Tashigi snap.

"HE´S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she yelled, making some people cover their ears. And then she and Zoro started to argue. Nami sighed.

"I´ll go get that Cody guy", she said.

"His name´s Coby", Luffy corrected.

"Whatever", Nami said and went to get Coby while the rest of them went inside for a break.

**A.N: Sorry guys, I´ll end this chapter here. Looks like the next person will fall in the end of the next chapter. Who is it? Remember to vote! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Sooo sorry it took so long for me to update! But it´s longer than usual, so makes it up, right? Good, thank you!**

**Episode 4**

"Clean up the sauna... why do I have to always be the one doing these kind of jobs! That´s why I didn´t want to come here!" Coby cursed as he mopped the floor.

"What are you complaining? It´s not that bad!" Nami, who had come behind Coby, asked.

"Yes it i-" Coby froze when he realized that the voice didn´t come from the speaker. He turned around and saw Nami standing behind him.

"Ho-how long have you been standing there?" Coby asked. Nami shrugged.

"Just a for a moment. We´re keeping a break and I came to get you", she answered.

"Oh, thanks." Coby said, now smiling.

"You´re welcome. Now let´s get going, the break is only ten minutes." Nami said. Coby nodded and left the sauna with Nami.

XXXXX

"So do you guys think you did well in the first part of the competition?" Zoro asked from Yosaku and Johnny.

"Not so well", Johnny replied.

"Thought so", Zoro replied simply. A vein popped up in Johnny´s and Yosaku´s head. The door flew open and Nami came in, followed by Coby.

"That was fast", Zoro commented.

"She didn´t get lost because she´s not you", Franky said. This time it was Zoro´s turn to get annoyed.

"What did you say?" he asked with a warning tone.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Franky said with a smirk.

"Cut it out, both of you." Nami said. Then she turned to Sanji, saying: "Sanji, give us something to drink."

"Right away, Nami-swaan!" Sanji yelled and danced to the kitchen area. Bonney sweat dropped again.

"Does he do that often?" she asked.

"No, he does that always." Nami answered.

"_So he´s a womanizer"_, Bonney thought. Soon Sanji danced back to Nami.

"Here´s your drink of love, my dear Nami-swaan!" he announced and handed one of the drinks to Nami.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami said with a sweet smile. Sanji´s eyes turned into hearts as he danced to Vivi and Tashigi to give them their drinks.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Vivi said as Sanji passed her and Tashigi their drinks.

"Thanks", Tashigi mumbled hesitantly.

"_Did I just thank a pirate! How low can I get!"_ she thought, disgusted with herself.

"And here´s yours, Kaya-chan." Sanji said and passed a drink to Kaya, which made her blush. Usopp frowned.

"And ones for Camie-chan and Robin-swan", he continued, passing the drinks.

"And to Nojiko-san and Hancock-swan"

"My name is Hancock", Hancock corrected angrily, but accepted the drink anyway.

"And to my dear Bonney-chan!" Sanji finished. Bonney snatched the drink from Sanji, but didn´t say anything.

"Hey, Sanji, where are our drinks?" Usopp and Luffy whined.

"You won´t have ones since I don´t have enough time to make them", Sanji told. Luffy and Usopp booed.

"L-luffy?" Hancock said, unsurely.

"Yeah Hancock?"

"Yo-you can have mine, if you want." she said, offering her drink to Luffy without looking him in to the eyes.

"Really! Thanks Hancock!" Luffy yelled happily and took the drink from Hancock.

"Yo-you´re welcome", Hancock muttered. A vein popped in Nami´s head.

"Bitch", she muttered.

"_It´s easy to guess who got jealous because of that"_, Nojiko thought, looking at her sister.

"That looks delicious", Ace said from behind Luffy.

"Forget it, Ace, you won`t have any!" Luffy said and held his drink further away from Ace.

"C´mon, Luffy, don´t be selfish!" Ace yelled to his brother, who just made faces at him. Ace sighed.

"Fine, I give up." he said. Luffy blinked.

"_Huh? That was ea-"_ Luffy´s thoughts were interrupted by Ace who snatched the drink away from his brother. Luffy looked at his empty hand, then at grinning Ace, and then at his hand again.

"GIVE IT BACK!" he yelled suddenly, making everyone look at him.

"Geez, Luffy, it´s just one drink." Zoro said and earned a glare from Hancock. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"C´mon, Ace, give it back!" Luffy yelled and tried to take the drink, but Ace kept it too high for him to get a hold of it.

"If you want it, take it!" Ace yelled back with a huge grin and held it even higher. Sabo sighed; his brothers were always impossible to control.

"_Well, in this case..."_ he thought as he slowly moved closer to his brothers. Nami noticed this.

"_He´s up to something"_, she thought. When Sabo was behind Ace, he snatched the drink away from him.

"Hey!" Ace whined, surprised. Sabo smirked and drank the whole drink with one gulp.

"Empty!" he yelled, grinning. Luffy looked at Ace, who nodded.

"YOU`RE DEAD!" they yelled to Sabo and started to beat him up together.

"Luffy-san, Ace-san, please stop that!" Vivi tried to calm the two brothers down.

"Don´t bother, I´m sure their brother can handle that beating." Marco said.

"Their brother?" Nami asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, it seems so. They told it to us earlier", Sanji said calmly and started to lit a cigar.

"NO SMOKING INSIDE THE BUILDING!" came a voice from the speaker.

"What!" Sanji barked in disbelief. Zoro burst out laughing.

"Serves you right!" he yelled.

"What did you say?" Sanji asked.

"Now now, boys, no need to fight." Miksu said, making Zoro to glare at the speaker. Sanji didn´t glare, because his pride stopped him from glaring at a woman.

"Oh, and the break is over. Everyone out! And Coby-"

"I know, I know." Coby said and got up. He had to go cleaning again.

"Aren´t you being a little too hard on that kid?" Marco asked after Coby had left.

"Shut up and get out", Miksu simply said. Marco rolled his eyes and went out with the others.

XXXXX

"Okay, does everyone know the rules?" Miksu asked after everyone were out. Everyone, except Luffy of course, nodded.

"Okay, there´s only two pools, so it´s two pairs at once. The winner team of this part is the team that gets to the goal fastest." Miksu told.

"What was the point of the first race then?" Nami asked.

"Well, both teams, the one that won the first race and the one that wins this, will have a special prize." Miksu told.

"Well NOW this is starting to get interesting!" Zoro said, smirking widely.

"The first ones will be Kidd and Killer and Yosaku and Johnny", Miksu told.

"Well it´s obvious who´s gonna win", Usopp said, nodding his head.

"Shut up!" Yosaku and Johnny yelled.

"But which one of us is going to swim?" Johnny asked.

"Rock paper scissors?" Yosaku said.

"Good idea", Johnny agreed. He won, so he was going to swim.

"Wait a second", Nami said "We don´t have swimsuits! Are we supposed to swim our clothes on!"

"Yep!" Miksu said, smirking.

"Crazy bitch", Killer mumbled and took his jacket off. Johnny did the same and they went in to the water.

"Ok boys, ready to drown?" Miksu asked, getting weird looks from everyone.

"Fine, ready to swim?" Miksu asked. Johnny and Killer nodded.

"Good. Kidd and Yosaku; go on to the roof so that you can see everything better", Miksu ordered. Kidd mumbled something when he climbed on to the roof, Yosaku close behind him.

"You two ready?" they nodded. "Okay! Killer, Johnny, start swimming!" after Miksu had yelled this, Killer started to swim with incredible speed.

"_Unbelievable"_, Johnny thought and tried his best to catch up with Killer.

"Killer, turn left!" Kidd commanded his first mate. Now they all finally understood why there had to be another person giving advices; the pool was like a labyrinth!

"Hold your breath and go through the tunnel!" Kidd yelled again.

"Wait a minute, now we´ll know how to get through this!" Franky yelled.

"Not exactly! The pool can chance it´s shape!" Miksu told.

"WHAT!"

"Johnny, go right!" Yosaku yelled to his friend, who was far behind Killer. The said supernova was just too fast for him.

"Left!" Kidd yelled to his first mate again. This went on about five minutes, and then Killer was already in the goal.

"Aaand as we all knew, Killer won!" Miksu yelled.

"_Unbelievable! It took only a little over five minutes for him to get to the goal, there´s no way anyone can win that!"_ Nojiko thought, amazed. She looked at Killer, who was already coming out of the water.

"_And he´s pretty cute, too."_ she added to her thoughts.

"We´ll start the second round after that idiot Johnny get´s out of the pool", Miksu told. Ten minutes later Johnny came to the goal and climbed out from the pool.

"Well about time!" Nami yelled to him.

"Shut up, aneki!" Johnny yelled back.

"Don´t you yell to my Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled angrily.

"Sit down, idiot!" Bonney yelled and hit Sanji on the stomach.

"The next ones; Luffy and Nami and Sabo and Ace!" Miksu announced.

"Interesting", Law said. Ace and Sabo looked at each other. Then they smirked.

"Sorry, Luffy, but you and your girlfriend are going to lose." Sabo told to his little brother.

"I´m not his girl friend!" Nami yelled, face red.

"Yeah, and we´re not going to lose!" Luffy added, making Ace and Sabo laugh.

"If you guys are done, then would you mind to get yourself ready!" Miksu yelled.

"Yeah yeah", Ace said, waving his hand and laughing. A vein popped on Miksu´s head as she watched Luffy and his laughing brother to climb on to the roof.

Nami took off her shirt and went in to the water.

"Aah, Nami-swaan!" Sanji yelled happily, his eyes turning to hearts. Bonney hit Sanji again and Nami just rolled her eyes at Sanji´s behaviour; she was already used to it.

Sabo took off his hat, cape, shoes and shirt and went in to the water.

"You two ready?" Miksu asked. They nodded.

"Go!" Miksu yelled, making them to swim like two crazies.

"Go left, Sabo!" Ace yelled after a while.

"You go left too, Nami!" Luffy yelled soon after his brother. Nami wasn´t sure that should she trust her captain at something like this, but she really didn´t have a much of a choice. This continued about ten minutes, and then Sabo came to the goal.

"Told you we were gonna win", he said when Nami came to the goal soon after him.

"Shut up", Nami mumbled. Sabo laughed as he got up from the pool and offered his hand to Nami. Nami accepted it, but was a little surprised about it. He was Luffy´s brother after all.

"_But then again, Ace got manners too, so maybe I shouldn´t be so surprised"_, she thought.

Ace watched Luffy´s funny look as their brother helped the navigator up from the water. He smirked and asked: "Something wrong, Luffy?"

Luffy shook his head lightly.

"I´m not actually sure", he replied "I just feel... angry somehow", he continued with a frown. Ace couldn´t believe this; his little brother was jealous without even getting it. Ace tried not to laugh, but the corners of his mouth went up anyway. Luffy noticed this and asked: "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all!" Ace yelled, trying to not lose his control.

"No fair Ace, tell me what´s so funny!" Luffy said, noticing that his brother lied.

"Forget it, Luffy. You need to realize it by yourself!" Ace said, laughing.

"Okay you two, get off of the roof!" Miksu yelled. Luffy and Ace jumped down, and Luffy still tried to get Ace to tell him the truth.

"What are you whining about this time, Luffy?" Sabo asked as he and Nami walked to his brothers. Luffy turned his attention to his other big brother.

"Ace saw something funny but he won´t tell me what it was", Luffy told, hoping that Sabo would help him.

"And that´s why you whine like a baby? Geez, Luffy." Nami said, slapping her forehead. Sabo just laughed.

"Well, Luffy´s Luffy." he said.

"True", Ace agreed and all three brothers laughed. Nami sweat dropped.

"_I don´t get this family"_, she thought.

"Do you guys know when the next round starts?" Ace asked suddenly.

"It already started", Nami said. Sanji and Camie were swimming, while Usopp and Bonney gave advices. Usopp gave the right advices, but it turned out that Camie didn´t know the differences between east and west, and that took a lot of time from them. Even that much that Sanji was in the goal before she was.

"Sorry, Usopp-chi, I blew it up." Camie said when she finally came to the goal. Usopp, who had climbed down from the roof and arrived next to the goal to wait Camie, sighed.

"It´s okay Camie", he said "I should have said `right´ and `left´ instead of `west´ and `east´."

"You sure should have", Miksu agreed.

"You shut up", Usopp mumbled.

"Whatever. Next; Zoro and Hancock vs. Vivi and Tashigi!" Miksu told. Zoro´s head immediately snapped at Tashigi´s direction, and Tashigi´s to Zoro´s. They glared at each other.

"Vivi"

"Yes?"

"I´ll swim", Tashigi told to her partner without removing her gaze from Zoro. Vivi sweat dropped.

"_Looks like Tashigi and Mr. Bushido doesn´t get along"_, she thought, but agreed with Tashigi anyway. She did know how to swim and was pretty good at it, but she hadn´t trained almost at all after Aarabasta had gotten rid of Baroque Works. There was no way she could keep up with Zoro.

"Ready to lose, copycat woman?" Zoro asked as he threw his shirt on the ground and went in to the water.

"In your dreams, Roronoa!" Tashigi snarled as she took of her jacket.

"She will be in my dreams too after this", Yosaku whispered to Johnny, who nodded, smiling. Tashigi went in to water next to Zoro. They glared at each other.

"You two ready?" they nodded.

"Okay, GO!" and they swam off.

"Swim Zoro swim!" Luffy cheered.

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled to him.

"Don´t you dare to yell at him!" Hancock yelled from the roof.

"Just shut up and tell me what direction to go!" Zoro asked while swimming.

"Don´t you order me around! And go left!" Hancock ordered from the roof.

"Fine!" Zoro yelled and swam to the right.

"Wrong direction, idiot!" Nami yelled. Even she could see it. Nojiko stepped on her leg.

"Don´t give him any advices", she whispered to her little sister.

"Tashigi, dive!" Vivi shouted. Tashigi dived like she was told. This was pretty easy, the only problem was time.

Zoro, in the other hand, was completely lost.

"_Damn bitch, giving me wrong directions!"_ he thought and started to take random turns here and there. Before he knew it, he was-

"WTF! Zoro just got in to the goal!" Miksu yelled, getting everyone´s attention.

"There´s no way-" Nami started, but cut of her sentence when she saw Zoro in the goal.

"IT`S TRUE!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Of course it is, idiots!" Zoro yelled, getting out of the water.

"The time of miracles isn´t over", Sanji said and lit a new cigar. Zoro smirked when Tashigi finally made it to the goal.

"Took you long enough", he said. Tashigi glared at him.

"Shut up, Roronoa. You just got lucky", she said.

"Could you two lovebirds just cut it out?" Franky, who had brought Zoro´s shirt, asked.

"We are NOT lovebirds!" Zoro and Tashigi yelled in unison, their faces red.

"Suure", Franky said and tossed Zoro his shirt. Zoro´s eyes, accidentally or not, landed on Tashigi for a moment. He looked at her wet hair, wet shirt that he could see through of, wet face, wet shirt he- wait, he obviously just watched her breasts. Tashigi climbed up. She noticed his stare and asked: "What are you staring at?"

Zoro, deciding to annoy Tashigi a little, said: "Nice view."

Tashigi raised an eyebrow, but then she realized that she was wet all over. Her face went deep red and Zoro smirked even more.

"Yosaku, Johnny, come over here!" he yelled.

"What is it, aniki?" Johnny asked as he and Yosaku appeared. Their jaws dropped when they saw Tashigi. Tashigi blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at Zoro, who was laughing his ass off.

"It´s not funny!" she said, making Zoro laugh even harder.

"Could the two of you just get out of the way?" Miksu asked, wanting to start the new round already. Zoro just nodded and walked away, followed by angry Tashigi.

"And the next ones: Marco and Nojiko vs. Kaya and Law!" Miksu shouted.

"Oh joy", Nojiko mumbled sarcastically. She took off her shoes and shirt and jumped in to the water. Kaya too took off her jacket and shoes and left them on the ground. She looked at water and carefully went in.

"_It´s okay, I can do this."_ she thought, trying to calm herself.

"Ready?" the women nodded, Kaya a little bit unsurely.

"Go!" the two women started to swim, the younger one a little slower. After a while, Marco shouted: "Left!" Nojiko did as told. She did not want to lose.

Soon Kaya got her first order, too.

"Dive!" Law shouted. Kaya took a deep breath and dived. She hadn´t been swimming for long, but she already started to feel weak.

"_Maybe I shouldn´t have done this... I haven´t been swimming in years!"_ Kaya thought when she resurfaced.

"_But I have to, my partner can´t swim! ...right?"_ now that she thought about it, she didn´t actually know was Law able to swim or not. Maybe he just didn´t want to get wet.

"_Now´s not time to suspect anyone"_, she decided as she got another order from Law.

"To the left!" he shouted.

"Dive to right, Nojika!" Marco shouted.

"It´s Nojiko!" Nojiko shouted back and dived. She was pretty much ahead of Kaya.

"_I can do this... I´ll definitely beat her!"_ she thought and resurfaced.

"To the right!" Law shouted from the roof.

"Keep going Nojiko, to the left! You´re almost done!" Marco yelled and smirked at Law´s direction. Law frowned.

"Aaand Nojiko is the winner!" Miksu yelled, getting the two men´s attention.

"Looks like I won", Marco said with a smirk and jumped off of the roof.

"Nice job", Marco said and offered his hand to Nojiko. She, however, got up from the water without taking it. She didn´t say a word when she walked past the frowning phoenix.

"Still not lucky with women, eh?" asked Ace, putting his hand on Marco´s shoulder. Marco glared at his friend.

"Shut up, you aren´t lucky with them either." he said. Ace just laughed.

"Whatever", he said.

When Kaya got out of the water, Law was already next to the pool and handed Kaya her jacket.

"Here", he said.

"Thanks", Kaya said, taking her jacket.

"The only ones left are Franky and Robin, so they will go next." Miksu told.

"Thanks for telling the obvious", Zoro said.

"Shut up, seaweed." Miksu said.

"WHAT? " Zoro yelled. Miksu rolled her eyes and told Robin to climb on to the roof and Franky to go in to the pool.

"You ready Robin?" she nodded.

"What about you, pervert?" Franky nodded too, ignoring the word `pervert´.

"Okay, GO!" Franky started to swim with incredible speed as soon as he heard this.

"Wow, he´s fast!" Nojiko yelled in amazement.

"He sure is", Tashigi agreed. Luffy watched Franky´s swimming until something caught his eye.

"Hey Zoro, Coby´s here!" he yelled cheerfully when he saw Coby coming back from the sauna.

"Did you finish cleaning?" Zoro asked. Coby nodded.

It didn´t take long until Franky was in the goal.

"Allright, everyone inside! I´ll tell the winners soon!" Miksu yelled and everyone went inside.

XXXXX

"What do you think is the prize?" Usopp asked once he got inside.

"I´m more worried about who gets kicked out", Johnny said.

"You afraid it will be you?" Zoro asked.

"Easy for you to say, aniki. Everyone likes seeing your messes so of course you won´t be kicked out!" Johnny yelled. A vein popped on Zoro´s head. He was about to say something, but then they heard Miksu yell: "Attention!"

"What!" Zoro yelled.

"Do you guys want to hear who falls or do I tell the prize first?" Miksu asked.

"Tell us who falls!" Kidd yelled before anyone else could say a word.

"Okay! Hancock, out you go!" Miksu yelled. Hancock fell on the floor in shock.

"_People don´t like me? But why!"_ she thought.

"Well this sure was a relief", Zoro said, getting a glare from Hancock.

"That´s too bad, Hancock, but it can´t be helped. Say hi to others for me!" Luffy said, getting Hancock immediately on her feet.

"Of course", she said, smiling at Luffy.

"You´ll get your stuff later, so go out now." Miksu ordered. Hancock glared at the speaker but nodded anyway. See walked to the door.

"See you later, Luffy." she said with a blush before walking out of the door.

**A.N: I´ll end this chapter here. You´ll hear who won and what´s the prize in next chapter. This time it went almost 50/50 on who would fall, it was either Kaya or Hancock. I´m not sure yet that when will the next person fall, but remember to vote who it should be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5**

"So who won?" Usopp asked after Hancock had left.

"Well, Kaya and Law won the first round." Miksu told, making everyone quiet.

"A guess that´s obvious, most of the questions were about nature and human body. And Trafalgar Law IS a doctor." Robin said. Kaya turned to Law.

"You´re a doctor? I thought you were a pirate", she said.

"A pirate captain who is also a doctor", Law corrected, smirking at Kaya´s surprised face.

"And I believe you have studied medicine too, since you knew so many answers." Law added. Kaya blushed.

"W-well, I´ve studied a little bit." she murmured.

"Could the two of you stop talking about useless things!" Kidd barked. He turned his attention towards the speaker and asked: "Who won the other one?"

"Zoro and Hancock did", came the reply. Silence.

"But Hancock´s out", Nami said.

"So?" Miksu asked.

"There´s only three winners", Nojiko said.

"And what´s the problem in that?" Miksu asked. Nami blinked.

"You mean it´s not a problem?" she asked.

"No, why would it? The prize fits to three people too!"

"So what is the prize?" Marco asked. Everyone went quiet, waiting for the answer.

"The prize is that the winners will be the rulers of the house!" silence.

"Huh?" was all Nami could say.

"I mean, whatever they tell you to do you do it!" Miksu cleared. Silence.

"WHAT!" almost everyone yelled.

"Sounds good", Zoro said with a smirk, earning glares from the others.

"How long will we have to do that?" Nami asked with a sigh.

"Hmm… until I get bored of it", Miksu said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"_In other words she haven´t thought about what we will do next yet"_, they thought. Zoro yawned.

"Well whatever. Hey, shitty cook, you better make some food!" he ordered with a smirk.

"What was that?" Sanji asked, annoyed.

"Shut up and do it, I´m one of the three bosses now!" he said, laughing.

"He´s right, Sanji. You need to do what he, Law or Kaya says." Miksu said and turned the speaker off. Sanji cursed and went to the kitchen.

"Neh, Sanji, make something for me, too." Luffy said.

"Make your food by yourself!" Sanji barked. He had to do food for Zoro and that wasn´t something he liked.

"What! That´s so unfair!" Luffy complained. Zoro smirked, deciding to mess with Sanji some more.

"Hey cook, make food for others too!" he said, laughing. Sanji hit the table, cursing.

"Heh, thanks Zoro!" Luffy said with a grin. Zoro grinned back.

"No problem, captain." he said.

"Do you need any help, Sanji-kun? It will take time to cook for 22 people." Vivi said.

"21 people and one mermaid to be exact", Usopp corrected.

"Ah, Vivi-san, you don´t need to help me. Just sit down and relax", Sanji said.

"But-"

"Leave him alone, Vivi." Zoro said. He had gotten an idea that would bring him good laughs. He turned his attention towards Tashigi.

"Hey, copycat woman!" he said, getting her attention. Tashigi turned her head from Coby towards Zoro.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Go help with cooking", Zoro said, smirking.

"What!" Tashigi yelled. Zoro shook his finger at her.

"You better do it. I´m the boss, remember?" he said, making Luffy and Ace laugh.

"Aniki can be so childish sometimes", Johnny said with a sigh.

"Um, Zoro-san", Coby said, getting Zoro´s attention.

"I don´t think it´s a good idea, Zoro-san. Tashigi-san is a terrible cook, me and Helmeppo-san have gotten many food poisonings from her food. Even Vice admiral Garp won´t eat them", he explained. There was a deep silence, and Tashigi´s face turned deep red.

"A food that even the old geezer won´t eat?" Ace asked, amazed.

"That must be terrible poison!" Luffy yelled and got kicked by Sanji.

"Don´t insult a lady´s cooking!" he yelled.

"Ow! But it was Coby who started it!" Luffy defended himself. Sanji turned his attention angrily towards Coby, who gulped.

"Phahahahaa! You guys are idiots!" Zoro laughed. Sanji glared at him, but kept himself from saying anything. Zoro was one of the bosses for now, whatever he liked it or not. He decided to start cooking.

"Hey, copycat woman!" Zoro said again, getting Tashigi´s attention.

"You don´t need to cook, I don´t want anyone to get poisoned!" he said, laughing like a crazy. Tashigi´s face went deep red, this time from anger. She walked past laughing Zoro, kicking his leg as she did so and threw Ace´s cowboy hat at Coby´s face.

"Hey!" Ace yelled. He hadn´t done anything, so why did she have to use his hat? Tashigi glared at Ace and hit him straight on the face.

"What was that for!" Ace yelled. The punch didn´t actually hurt, but it didn´t feel nice, either. Tashigi didn´t reply. Instead she kicked Luffy who was sitting next to Ace. Then she walked to the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"What´s her problem?" Luffy asked dumbly, holding his head.

"I think that her problem is that idiot over there", Bonney said and pointed at Zoro.

"Might as well be", Nami agreed.

"Shut up! It´s not my fault that that copycat woman is a crazy bitch!" Zoro barked.

"Why do you call her copycat anyway?" Usopp asked. Zoro turned his head away.

"It´s none of your business", he replied.

"Looks like it´s something embarrassing", Robin said with a smile. She expected Zoro to yell at her, but was surprised when there was no reply. Zoro looked at the ceiling, his face hard, but his eyes had a sad look on them.

"I´m going to bed", he said, getting up.

"What about the food, Marimo?" Sanji asked, annoyed.

"Luffy can have my food", Zoro said lazily.

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

"Are you sure? It´s unhealthy to not eat", Kaya said.

"Whatever", Zoro said and walked to the door. Just when he was about to turn the doorknob, Vivi said: "Mr. Bushido, that´s our room."

Zoro stopped in his tracks and his face turned slightly pink.

"Looks like Zoro-san has a thing for a certain female marine", Robin said with a small, evil smile. Zoro´s face turned deep red.

"Looks like you were right, Robin." Nami said with a smirk.

"Shut up, she wasn´t!" Zoro yelled and went to the men´s bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Aniki got angry", Johnny commented.

"He sure did", Nami said.

"Do you guys think we went little too far?" Sabo asked. Everyone were silent for a moment, and then they said in unison: "Naah."

This made Sabo laugh and the others looked at him.

"What´s so funny?" Franky asked.

"You sure got some interesting friends, Luffy." Sabo said, fixing his hat.

"I don´t know about these other losers, but we aren´t Straw Hat´s friends", Kidd said. Killer nodded.

"Neither am I", Law said.

"I´ll pass on that, too. And I´m sure that the two marines in here pass, too." Bonney said.

"That´s not true, Coby´s our friend!" Luffy protested.

"Right Coby?" he asked, facing the young marine. Coby nodded.

"A pirate is friends with a marine? How low can you idiotic Straw hats get!" Bonney yelled and started laughing. Luffy frowned, saying: "Hey Sanji?"

"Yeah?"

"You always say that I shouldn´t hit girls, but can we make an exception this one time? She´s an idiot." Luffy said, pointing at Bonney. Ace burst out laughing. Since when did a pirate captain ask a permission from his cook to beat someone up? Well, Luffy was Luffy, but still.

Before Sanji could answer, Bonney yelled: "You actually think you could beat me, stupid Rubber straw hat!"

"Did you say something about my hat!" Luffy yelled angrily. Nami slapped her forehead.

"Why it has to always be about his hat?" she mumbled. She did know the answer, but she was pretty annoyed because she thought that Luffy cared more about his hat than about her.

"_And my sister is jealous because of a hat"_, Nojiko thought, rolling her eyes.

"I sure did, you brat!" Bonney barked. Luffy controlled himself and didn´t hit her, but they started to argue.

"Ah, whatever, I don´t want to be a part of this, they´re like two little kids." Usopp said. Luffy and Bonney glared at Usopp, but continued their fight.

"Do you need any help?" Sabo asked from Sanji.

"Sure", Sanji replied.

"I can help, too." Coby said and went to help them.

"Aren´t women usually in the kitchen instead of men?" Yosaku asked.

"I don´t think any of these women can cook", Marco said.

"He has a point", Bonney said and continued arguing with Luffy.

"What about you Robin? Can you cook?" Usopp asked.

"Only if you want some badly burnt food", was Robin´s reply. Everybody sweat dropped.

"But Nojiko can cook", Nami said suddenly, soon adding: "And so can Camie"

"I don´t know about Nojiko, but the thing about Camie is definitely true." Usopp agreed.

"Really!" Camie said.

"Of course! The takoyaki you make is the best!" Usopp said.

"Except that it was the octopus who made them", Franky corrected.

"Whatever", Usopp said, waving his arm. There was an annoying silence, until Usopp said: "I´ve got cards, who wants to play?"

"I do!" Luffy yelled, jumping up.

"Don´t run away, rubber boy!" Bonney yelled angrily to him.

"You can play too you know, beat him in the card game." Marco said.

"…you have a point", Bonney said, snatching the cards from Usopp.

"Who else wants to play?" she asked as she played with the cards. Luffy wanted of course, and so did Yosaku and Johnny. Nami agreed, thinking that she didn´t have anything better to do. And of course Usopp decided to play too.

"What about you Ace?" Luffy asked, but saw Ace sleeping on the floor.

"I´m sure he´s gonna pass that one", Sabo said from the kitchen.

"I´ll play too", Camie said, hopping to the others.

"What about you Vivi?" Nami asked.

"I think I´ll pass, I´m not good at card games." she said.

"Card games? Ridiculous!" Kidd laughed. Nami looked at Kidd for a moment with a frown, but then she smirked.

"Are you scared you´ll lose, redhead?" she asked, the smirk still on her face. Killer shook his head; this wasn´t going to end well.

"What did you say, you ugly bitch?" Kidd asked.

"I believe she said that you are afraid of losing", Law said with a calm tone and a smirk on his face.

"It wasn´t a question!" Kidd yelled angrily, making everyone except Killer laugh. Nami smirked again and asked: "Well are you going to play, Mr. Coward?"

Kidd clenched his fists.

"Be ready to lose, bitch!" he yelled as he went to sit on the floor with others.

"Are you going to play?" Usopp asked from Killer.

"I´ll pass", he said.

"No, you´ll play. It´s an order", Kidd growled to his first mate. Killer sighed in defeat. There was no way out of it when his captain was in that mood. He got up and went on to the floor.

"Are you going to play, Kaya?" Nami asked.

"I think you already have enough players", Kaya said nervously.

"I agree with her", Law said. Robin and Franky didn´t want to play either, and no one even bothered to ask from Nojiko. She was busy with yelling at Marco who flirted with her way too much.

XXXXX

"The dinner´s ready!" Sabo yelled.

"Finally!" Luffy yelled, jumping up.

"Food!" he yelled and ran towards dining area, only to be kicked on the face by angry Sanji, who said: "Ladies first."

"Hahaha, you never chance Luffy!" Sabo laughed. Nami and Usopp sweat dropped.

"Is it just me or is that guy a little weird?" Nami asked from Usopp, who nodded.

"But he´s Luffy´s brother, so if he was normal then THAT would be weird", he said.

"Point taken", Nami said. It was true, Luffy´s whole family was weird, so if there was even one normal member, then THAT would be weird.

Vivi kneeled next to still sleeping Ace and shook him slightly.

"Ace-san, the dinner´s ready. Wake up!" she said. When Ace didn´t reply, Vivi shook him again. He didn´t answer. Instead he rolled over and hugged Vivi in his sleep, his head on Vivi´s knees. Vivi blushed.

"U-um, Ace-san…" she muttered trying to wake Ace up before anyone noticed. Too late.

"What´s this? Ace has a girlfriend?" Marco asked when he saw Ace and Vivi.

"What? No, I´m not his-"

"Hey, everyone, come look at this!" Marco yelled to the others.

"What is it?" Nojiko asked, Luffy close behind her. Marco didn´t say anything. Instead he just pointed at Vivi and the still sleeping pirate.

"…do we already have a couple here…?" Nojiko asked with a smirk.

"But we´re not-!"

"Aaw, how cute!" Nami said, laughing.

"Nami!" Vivi yelled.

"It sure is cute", Robin commented, earning a glare from Vivi. Sanji however, wasn´t so happy. He went next to Vivi and kicked Ace off of her.

"Some people just don´t have manners at all", Sanji mumbled, helping Vivi up.

"Talking about yourself, Love cook?" asked Zoro who just came out from the bedroom.

"Thought you weren´t going to eat, Marimo." Sanji said.

"I changed my mind", Zoro said simply and kicked Ace lightly.

"Wake up, the dinner´s ready!" he said. Ace opened his eyes slowly. He rubbed his eyes, sat up and asked: "Sorry, can you repeat? Didn´t hear you…"

"I said the food is ready", Zoro repeated.

"Really? Great!" Ace said, jumping up.

"Is something wrong guys?" he asked as he noticed that most of the people in the room were looking at him with funny faces.

"Oh nothing, Ace, nothing at all." Nami said with a smile and went to eat, laughing Nojiko and smirking Robin close behind her.

"Hey Ace, since when did you-" Vivi put a hand in front of Luffy´s mouth and said: "Let´s go eat"

Luffy immediately forgot what he was about to say and yelled: "Food!" and ran to the table. Vivi sighed in relief and went to eat as well.

"What´s up with them?" Ace asked from Marco, pointing after the others. Marco just shrugged, deciding to stay quiet. Ace titled his head to side.

"Well whatever. Let´s go before Luffy eats everything!" he said, leaving to the dining area with Marco.

XXXXX

"Shouldn´t someone go get Tashigi-san?" Vivi asked once everyone were already at the table.

"I´ll get her!" Sanji yelled and was about to do it, but Bonney stopped him with a kick on his back.

"Idiot, that _marine_ girl won´t listen to you because you´re a _pirate!_" she yelled.

"Sanji-kun, she has a point." Vivi said.

"I´ll go get her", Coby said, getting up.

"Sure, a marine trash goes to get another marine trash. That fits." Bonney commented, taking a bite from bread. She coughed when an apple hit her head.

"What the hell?" she yelled to Luffy who had thrown it.

"Don´t insult my friend", Luffy said simply and continued eating. Coby smiled lightly; this was why he admired Luffy so much. He was always defending his friends, even about little things.

XXXXX

Tashigi was lying on her bed, sleeping, but woke up when she heard a hard knock on the door.

"What?" she asked lazily without getting up or even raising her head.

"Tashigi-san, the food is ready. Come to eat", Tashigi knew that voice, it was Coby. The rude, pink haired idiot.

"Go away", she barked, raising her face a little.

"But Tashigi-sa-"

"I _said_ go away!" Tashigi yelled, so loud that everyone heard it. Coby sighed and went back to the others.

"Didn´t go so well?" Marco asked with a playful smirk. Coby just nodded and sat back down.

"Looks like you´re not the only one here who got bad luck with women", Ace commented, stuffing his face full of food. Almost everyone started to laugh.

"Shut up, mister no experience with women at all." Marco said back, making everyone be quiet.

"…so what…?" Ace mumbled quietly, making everyone laugh again.

"Shut up…", he mumbled and continued eating.

XXXXX

It was almost midnight, and everyone were sleeping. Well, almost everyone. Tashigi opened one eye to see if everyone else were sleeping, and they were. She got up slowly, careful not to wake anyone up.

"_Man, I´m so hungry! I need to go get something to eat"_, she thought as she opened the door. She went out, closed the door carefully and tiptoed to kitchen.

"_Okay, let´s see what we ha-"_ Tashigi´s thoughts were interrupted by someone asking: "Looking for food?"

Tashigi turned around and saw Zoro leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Tsk, what do you want, Roronoa?" she asked with a frown.

"Well I saved some food for you at the dinner, but if you don´t want it-"

"Of course I don´t want your pity, idiot!" Tashigi yelled. She blushed when her stomach growled. Zoro smirked, opening his eyes.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes I´m sure", Tashigi hissed, opening the fridge. Zoro shrugged and sighed.

"Okay, have it your way." he whispered and left, failing to notice the small smile that appeared on Tashigi´s face.

**A.N: And done! A little shorter than last time, but still not too short. First I was about to put that last scene between Zoro and Sanji, but changed my mind. Remember to review and vote who falls.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: As you can see, this one is a little shorter than the last one, but let´s not let it bother us, right? Good.**

**Episode 6**

"Zzzzz-" bam!

"What the hell!" I yelled after feeling pain in my head.

"Geez, Miksu, you know that you shouldn´t stay up so late since you won´t get up then!" Carrot, who had hit me with a frying pan, complained.

"Shut up, you little brat!" I hissed, rubbing my head.

"We´re not little brats!" Carrot and Pepper yelled in unison.

"Whatever", I said, getting up.

"Where´s Onion?"

"Somewhere with that weird tanuki, I think." Carrot replied.

"I´m not a tanuki, I´m a reindeer!" we heard Chopper yell. He was coming towards us with Onion.

"What´s up, kids?" I asked with a smile.

"We´re not kids!" they yelled and I sweat dropped.

"Ugh, whatever. I´m going to work", I said with a sigh.

"You mean you´re going to follow what miss Kaya and the others are doing?" Onion asked.

"Of course, that´s my job!" I said and went to work.

XXXXX

"Good morning, Sanji-san." Robin said to Sanji who was second to wake up.

"Ah, good morning, Robin-chwan! Did you sleep well?" Sanji asked.

"Yes I did", Robin replied. They heard the door open and Zoro came in.

"Good morning, Zoro-san." Robin said.

"How can you be up so early, Marimo?" Sanji asked. Zoro glared at him and answered: "I wouldn´t be if _someone _wouldn´t have started to hit me with a pillow just a minute ago!"

Robin and Sanji were about to ask what he meant, but then they saw their captain coming out of the door with a bump on his head.

"That someone?", Sanji asked from Zoro, who nodded.

"What did you do it for anyway, Luffy?" Zoro asked, turning to his captain.

"Sorry, thought you were Ace." Luffy replied. Sanji raised his curly eyebrow.

"But Ace is sleeping in the bed next to yours and Marimo´s sleeping pretty far from that", he said. Now it was Robin´s turn to raise an eyebrow. She looked at Zoro, wanting an explanation.

"That damn narcoleptic fell asleep on my bed last night when he was walking by", Zoro told with a frown.

"Oh, is that all? How disappointing", Robin said, hiding her smirk.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Zoro yelled, face red from embarrassment and anger. Sanji burst out laughing and Robin laughed a little, too. Luffy titled his head to side. He didn´t understand what was so funny. And why was Zoro mad?

"Guys, what´s so funny?" Luffy asked. They looked at Luffy and started to laugh again. Zoro just sighed and shook his head lightly. Sometimes he was happy that his captain was an idiot.

"It´s nothing Luffy", he said. Luffy frowned at first, but then he dropped it. He didn´t have a reason to suspect his first mate.

"Sanji, I´m hungry."

"You heard the captain, shitty cook." Zoro said, remembering that he was still the boss. Sanji frowned.

"Yeah yeah, I´ll make breakf-" he cut himself off when he tripped on his own feet and fell to the ground. Zoro and Luffy started laughing.

"Hey Sanji, when did you became so clumsy?" Luffy asked.

"How should I know! This hasn´t happened never before!" Sanji barked, standing up.

"You probably have withdrawals from nicotine", Robin said, looking at Sanji. Sanji slapped his forehead; that has to be it. He hadn´t smoked in more than twelve hours, and the fact that he usually smoked all the time didn´t help.

"M-morning", Kaya said shyly when she came to the kitchen.

"Morning Kaya!" Luffy said cheerfully. Zoro and Robin just nodded.

"Hello, miss Kaya. What would you like for breakfast today?" Sanji asked.

"Oh, umm I don´t know… something healthy?" Kaya said quietly. Sanji nodded his head.

"A healthy breakfast is coming", he said, starting to take the supplies on the table.

"Kaya-san?" Robin said getting Kaya´s attention.

"Yes?"

"You have studied medicine, right? Do you happen to know what would help with withdrawals in this situation?" Robin asked, trying to get some help for Sanji.

"Uh, well it depends what causes the withdrawals…" Kaya muttered.

"Nicotine", Robin replied.

"Well, nicotine patches would help." Kaya said. Robin glanced behind her and saw Sanji´s face go pale. Robin laughed slightly and said: "I don´t think that is a good idea."

"Well then the person would just smoke half of those cigarettes he would normally smoke. And soon make that half again and so on." everyone looked at the bedroom door and saw Law coming out.

"But smoking is out of limits", Sanji said.

"Inside. You can still smoke outside", Law told. Silence.

"Why didn´t I realize that?" Sanji asked, slapping his forehead.

"`cause you´re an idiot?" Zoro asked. Sanji glared at him and said: "Whatever, I´m going to smoke."

"Not before the breakfast is ready", Zoro said with a smirk. Sanji cursed and continued cooking.

"Cursing in front of two women? How rude, how rude…" Zoro mumbled with a smirk. A vein popped on Sanji´s forehead, he knew Zoro was just annoying him, so he decided to ignore it.

XXXXX

People woke up one after another, and soon everyone were already eating breakfast.

"Faw to you fhink we neef to fo tofay?" Luffy asked, his mouth full of food.

"What?" Vivi asked, not understanding what her friend said.

"He said `What do you think we need to do today?´." Sabo translated.

"Yep, that´s what he said." Ace confirmed. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"_There´s the weirdest family ever"_, they thought.

"You guys awake?" Miksu asked through the speaker.

"_Oh great, the bitch is back."_ Zoro thought.

"What do you want this time?" Nami asked, annoyed.

"First thing you say in the morning should be `good morning´ not `you guys awake´." Robin reminded.

"Well you didn´t say `good morning´ either!" Miksu defended herself.

"Childish bitch", Zoro mumbled.

"Did you say something Zoro?" Miksu asked. Zoro was about to answer, but Nami kicked him under the table, her face saying: `Don´t annoy her´. Zoro rolled his eyes, but decided to do as she said.

"No", he simply said. Nami sighed in relief. Who knows what the bitch would do, but one thing was sure; if Zoro annoyed her, she would make them all suffer.

"Okay then. When you guys are done with your food, come outside. It´s time for your new challenge!" Miksu cheered and turned off the speaker.

"Heh, no more bossy Marimo. Sounds good", Sanji said, sipping his tea. Zoro looked at Sanji and smirked.

"But I´m still boss and I say you need to stand while you eat", he said with a smirk. Sanji cursed, but stood up. The rules were the rules after all.

"Now that I think about it, aniki´s been only one who has actually used his power." Johnny said.

"True, but maybe it´s better that way." Nami said, eyeing Law as she whispered the last part. She didn´t want a guy with the name of `Surgeon of Death´ ordering her around.

XXXXX

Everyone went out after they had eaten, some of them complaining about what was coming.

"Something tells me that that bitch is putting us to do something even more stupid than last time", Ace said, frowning.

"Well somebody got up from the wrong side of the bed today", Marco commented Ace´s words.

"Shut up", Ace mumbled.

"I don´t get that bitch! What are we going to do with two circles?" Kidd asked. There were two circles painted on the crass, one to the beginning and one to the end of the field. There was a simple pirate flag, only skull and crossbones, in the middle of the first circle and a marine flag inside the second circle. And there were also four boxes, two under each flack.

"Okay seriously, what the hell?" Bonney yelled.

"Helllooo! You guys ready to hear what you have to do today?" Miksu asked.

"Get it over with already!" Nami yelled.

"Looks like Ace isn´t the only one who has a bad day", Miksu commented, making Ace yell: "Hey, keep me out of this, I didn´t do anything!"

"Whatever. Do you guys want to hear it or not?"

"Hurry up and tell us! I can´t wait any longer!" Luffy yelled excitedly. Nami slapped her forehead.

"Idiot", she mumbled.

"Okay, today you guys are playing marines and pirates!" Miksu cheered. Silence.

"WHAT!"

**A.N: What indeed. You guys will find out in next chapter. And now guys, **_**this**_** is important: if you guys have some good ideas for their little `missions´ I would love to hear. I´m starting to be out of those, I only have three good ideas after this one. If I like some of your suggestions, I´ll use them. But I will tell whose idea it was, of course. And remember to vote, even thought I still don´t know when the next one falls.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Dadaa, I´m back! I´m so glad that the autumn vacation is soon, I´ll have more time to write. I might also write some one shots since I have many ideas in my head, but I´ll definitely continue this, too, so don´t worry. I also have ideas for longer stories, but I won´t start new ones until this is ready.**

**Warning: This chapter will have a **_**little bit **_**of shounen ai, so don't complain after you´ve read it, you have been warned.**

**Episode 7**

"I said-"

"We heard what you said, but what did you mean?" Franky asked.

"Do you know the game called cops and thieves?" Miksu asked. Most of them nodded.

"Don´t tell me we need to play some childish came", Killer said.

"It´s not childish, it´s fun!" Miksu defended.

"Fun to play or fun to watch?" Tashigi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…so you realized it…" Miksu mumbled.

"She just loves to see how we suffer", Usopp said dramatically.

"The liar got that one right", Miksu admitted.

"Sadistic bitch", Marco commented.

"Shut up, you ugly little birdie." Miksu shot back, making everyone except Marco laugh.

"Just hurry up and tell us what to do", Marco mumbled.

"Well first I´m going to make half of you marines for this and half pirates. Then I´ll explain the rules", Miksu started.

"What? I´m not gonna play a marine, just for you to know!" Zoro barked.

"Of course you aren´t, you would be a terrible marine!" Miksu said. Zoro was going to be a pirate.

"Okay, I will now say which ones of you will be marines and the rest will be pirates. Got it?" everyone nodded.

"Okay, so the marines are Coby, Tashigi-"

"Of course, the real marine idiots." Kidd interrupted Miksu´s list. Tashigi glared at him, her face saying `Shut up or else´, even thought she knew she couldn´t do anything to Kidd.

"Krhm, can I continue?" Miksu asked, annoyed that she was interrupted. Tashigi nodded, still glaring at Kidd.

"Okay, so the rest nine are Nojiko, Nami, Robin, Sabo, Ace, Sanji, Camie, Kaya and Johnny!"

"So I´m a marine? Oh joy", Johnny said sarcastically.

"I don´t like it either, but there´s nothing we can do. And what are we supposed to do now?" Sanji asked and lit his cigar.

"Okay, now both teams will open the first box under their flags." Miksu told. Marco and Nami went to open the boxes.

"Shirts?" Marco asked after he had opened the box.

"Yep, here too." Nami told.

"Okay, one shirt to everyone. Nami shares to marines and Marco to pirates", Miksu ordered. Marco shrugged and started to throw shirts to others. Nami gave the box to Sanji and told him to share the shirts after she had taken her own.

After everyone had their shirts on, Miksu continued: "Okay, now both teams will go close to their own flag."

It didn´t take long until everyone were ready.

"And what now?" Nami asked.

"Open the other boxes", Miksu ordered. They did what they were told. In the pirate´s box was black, small ropes and in the marine´s there were blue little ropes.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with these?" Zoro asked.

"Everyone will take a couple of ropes and try to tie them in opponent´s arm or leg. When someone has opponent´s rope tied around his or hers limb, she falls from the game. The last marine and last pirate left are the winners. The prize is same that last time." Miksu explained.

"That's all?" Ace asked, disappointed.

"What´s the point if there´s no difference between being a pirate or a marine in this game?" Tashigi asked.

"Well… uuh… the pirates can order the person they´ve caught to do one thing they want him or her do?" Miksu offered.

Zoro smirked, saying: "Now _that_ sounds fun."

"It sure does", Law agreed with his own sadistic smirk.

"Finally there´s some sense in this!" Kidd said, sending shivers down Vivi´s spine. That face was scary.

"You guys ready?" Miksu asked. They nodded, some more sure than the others.

"Okay, GO!" Killer was the first one to move. He got Camie´s tail tied easily and was about to tie the rope to Nojiko´s hand, but Sanji dogged him.

"Don´t touch Nojiko-chan!" he yelled and started to fight against Killer.

Tashigi dashed forward, aiming for Zoro. If she got the rope tied around his limb, his pride would be lost. And he would have to get it back in a sword fight, and that was exactly what Tashigi wanted.

Zoro noticed Tashigi coming towards him and frowned. Man how he hated that woman… Then he got an idea.

"_This is going to be so fun"_, he thought, preparing to Tashigi´s attack. Only a couple of seconds later Tashigi was right next to him, ready to tie the rope to his hand. And then, fast as lightning, Zoro appeared behind Tashigi and pinned her hands together behind her back. Then he tied them together, whispering to her ear: "I won."

Tashigi blushed deeply. Okay, he won, but did he have to… well, come so close?

"Fine, you won. So what do you want me to-" Zoro cut Tashigi off by throwing her in the air. Tashigi yelped in surprise and landed on Sanji with a loud thud.

"Heh, right where I aimed." Zoro mumbled with a smirk and dashed towards the cook and the marine girl. Before neither of them could react, Zoro tied the other end of the rope to Sanji´s left arm and the other one to the rope Tashigi was tied up with.

"My order to you two is to stay like that until the end of this game", he said with a smirk.

"What!" Tashigi yelled, her voice full of shock and anger. Sanji was shocked, too, but from slightly different reason. The Marimo hated him, right? So why was he doing this for him now? Well whatever, the most important thing was that the marine girl he was tied up to was beautiful!

"Good one, Zoro!" Luffy said, giving his first mate a high five.

"Caught you off guard!" Coby yelled, using soru to get next to Luffy and Zoro and tied their hands together. The captain and the first mate looked at their hands for a moment, shocked.

"Damn you, Coby!" Zoro yelled.

"Shishishi, agues we lost." Luffy laughed.

Usopp was busy running away from Coby. He was a shooter, not a hand to hand fighter, so fighting against someone like Coby would be hard.

"_In this case I´ll have to-"_ Usopp thought and faked to trip over his own feet.

"Ow!" he yelled, faking pain. Coby stopped, alerted. He was a good hearted and a little simple minded guy, so of course he kneeled down to help Usopp, completely forgetting the game.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Usopp smirked and tied the rope around Coby´s wrist.

"You lost!" he laughed. Coby was shocked for a moment and then he slapped himself on the forehead.

"How can I be so stupid", he murmured to himself. Usopp laughed at Coby´s expression, but his laughter soon died when he felt a rope to be tied around his wrist. He turned his head and was surprised to see Kaya next to him.

"You lose, Usopp-san." she said, laughing a little.

"Good work, Kaya!" Nami cheered, grapping her hand while running past them.

"Who are we running from?" Kaya asked. Nami pointed behind them with her thump without stopping. Kaya glanced behind her and saw Law calmly walking towards them.

"I don´t think he´ll catch us, he´s just walking." just after Kaya had said this to Nami Law was standing in front of them.

"Shit", Nami murmured. Law smirked, but his smirk soon disappeared when he felt to legs on his head. Ace and Sabo had kicked Law from behind and now they were both in front of him. Ace lifted Kaya up and Sabo lifted Nami up. And then they started to run.

"Damn it", Johnny cursed, looking at the rope Marco had tied around his wrist just a moment ago. Speaking of Marco…

"Why the heck are you running after me of all the people?" Nojiko yelled, running away from Marco.

"Just for fun", Marco said with a smirk. Nojiko frowned, thought Marco didn´t see it. She yelped when she dripped over her own legs.

"Well aren´t you clumsy today", Marco commented, quickly tying the rope around Nojiko´s left ankle. Nojiko rolled her eyes, but she stopped when she felt Marco to tug on the rope.

"When the hell did you-"

"I won", Marco said simply, smirking even more than before. Nojiko sighed.

"Okay, what do you want?" she asked.

"Well-" Marco paused, hitting Yosaku, who was flying towards him, on the head.

"Who the heck threw him here?" Marco wondered out a loud. He was about to tie a robe around Yosaku´s wrist, but then he saw that he already had one on his ankle.

"Well, whatever." Marco said, turning back to Nojiko.

"And what do you want?" Nojiko asked again. Marco smirked again, lowering himself to Nojiko´s eye level.

"I want a kiss", Marco said simply, earning a kick on the face from Nojiko.

"Then go somewhere else!" Nojiko said.

"The rules are rules", Marco pointed out. Nojiko sighed, there was no way out of this. Unless…

"Fine, but close your eyes." she said. Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I do that?" he asked.

"Can´t you just be a gentleman and make a compromise?" Nojiko asked. Marco shook his head but closed his eyes anyway. Nojiko smirked; everything was going well so far.

"_And now the hard part"_, she thought, grapping Yosaku´s, who was laying next to Marco, arm and lifting him up.

"What is it, Noj-" Yosaku was cut off when Nojiko pushed his face to Marco´s. Or to be more clear, his lips to Marco´s owns. Marco opened his eyes and it took a moment from both him and Yosaku to realize what was happening, but when they did, they immediately pulled away from each other.

"WHAT THE HELL!" they both yelled to Nojiko, who was laughing like a maniac.

"You wanted a kiss and you got it! What are you complaining about?" Nojiko asked from Marco between her laughs. Marco frowned at her and turned towards a speaker, asking: "That was against rules, wasn´t it?"

"Nope, you wanted a kiss and you got it." Miksu replied. Marco slapped his forehead.

"_Note to self: always say clearly what you want."_ Marco told to himself. Then he got an idea and glanced at Nojiko´s direction. Nojiko´s laugh immediately died when she noticed this.

"_Okay, what is he planning?"_ Nojiko thought, panicking a little but hiding it well. Marco went closer to Nojiko, saying: "Well I don´t really care about this game, so I´m not in a hurry."

"Well maybe you should be worrying about that, then." Nojiko said, pointing behind Marco.

"Like I´d fall for tha-" Marco was cut off when he felt a rope being tied around his hand. He turned his head and saw Nami.

"Okay, what do you want?" he asked from her with a smile.

"I want you to leave my sister alone", Nami ordered with dangerous tone. Marco was about to say something, but Nojiko interrupted him by saying: "The rules are rules."

Marco sighed in defeat and winked at Nojiko before standing up and walking away.

"He has a crush on you", Nami commented.

"No, he´s just playing around." Nojiko corrected her little sister. Nami was about to say something, but stopped when she felt a rope being tied around her leg. She didn´t react fast enough and so Killer was able to tie the rope to her leg. Then he took off without saying a word.

"That fast guy sure is cute", Nojiko commented when she was sure that Killer was out of earshot. Nami raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Cute? You haven´t even seen his face!" she said.

"Geez Nami, why can´t you let your big sister dream?" Nojiko asked with a little bit of annoyance. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Stop acting like some teenage girl", she said.

"Are you saying I´m too old for it?" Nojiko asked and started to argue with her sister.

Meanwhile, Robin had taken down Vivi and Ace, who had been carrying Kaya, had fallen asleep and it had been easy for Franky to tie a rope to his arm and to Kaya´s wrist. Kidd had lost his cool when Bonney had pumped on to him and they had started arguing. And that had been perfect chance for Sabo to tie ropes to them both. Speaking of Sabo…

"Hey little guy, can´t you do anything to these ropes?" Franky, who was tightly tied to Sabo by Law, asked. Law had first tied them together that neither of them wouldn´t attack him or run away.

"I´m not little, you´re just too huge." Sabo answered, gritting his teeth. Franky decided to ignore this. Instead he asked: "What´s with that idiot anyway? I´m on his side! He wasn´t super at all!"

Sabo shrugged.

"Maybe he just really wants to win again", he said.

Law jumped out of the way just in time when Robin attacked with her many hands. He was about to use his devil fruit power, but then he felt something to be tied around his ankle. He looked down and saw two extra hands tying a rope around his ankle.

"It seems that you got me", he said to Robin with a smile, but she could tell he was pissed.

"Yes she did so she and Killer are the winners!" Miksu announced. Zoro sighed, muttering: "Well, it could be worse."

"Okay, now everybody in that I can tell who leaves!" Miksu commanded. Everyone went in one by one, Zoro cutting the rope from around Franky and Sabo on his way.

XXXXX

"You guys ready?" Miksu asked once everyone were sitting inside. They nodded.

"Okay, and the one who falls is-" Miksu paused, just because she wanted to annoy the others.

"Kaya"

Kaya stood up, waived to others and left.

"…that was fast." Miksu commented.

"Oh, you think?" Zoro asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, seaweed." Miksu said and started to argue with the swordsman. Sanji sighed.

"Well I better start to make us some lunch", he said.

"Need any help?" Sabo asked. Sanji nodded thankfully and the two went to make lunch.

XXXXX

"What do you think is the next thing we need to do?" Usopp asked when almost everyone were around the lunch table.

"You never know what that imoto-chan´s planning", Franky said.

"What do you think, Zoro?" Usopp asked from Zoro, who had just arrived. He hadn´t gotten lost, he had been arguing with Miksu.

"Like Franky said: you never know about that bitch." Zoro told, sitting down.

"If I got it right, then the prize will always be that the winners will be bosses." Marco told.

"What? Oh shit…" Nojiko muttered. She was afraid that Marco might win someday. Marco smirked, glancing at Nojiko. He knew full well what she was thinking.

"I´m not worried about who wins, I´m worried about what we have to do. Who knows what she has planned for us!" Nami said, sighing.

"Well worrying doesn´t help the situation, so let´s just eat." Sabo said and everyone agreed with him.

XXXXX

After lunch everyone did what they wanted. Sabo and Sanji were doing the dishes, Zoro and Ace were sleeping (not together, thought), Marco was flirting with uninterested Nojiko, Luffy was bothering Nami etc.

Robin was reading and Killer was, believe it or not, ordering Kidd around. He was enjoying the fact that he could be the boss for once.

"Ne ne, Nami, I´m bored. Let´s play!" Luffy whined. Nami groaned in annoyance and said: "Not now Luffy, I´m busy."

Luffy frowned and looked at Nami´s hands. She was reading a magazine that told about fashion.

"C´mon, Nami, throw that stupid magazine away and come to play!" Luffy said with a huge grin.

"No", was Nami´s answer. Luffy frowned. Then he got an idea. He took the magazine from Nami and ran away without a word.

"Damn it, Luffy, give it back!" Nami yelled and ran after Luffy.

"You have to catch me first!" Luffy yelled back, running outside where Yosaku and Johnny were training.

"What do you think is going on between aneki and aniki?" Johnny asked from his friend, careful that Nami wouldn´t hear. Yosaku shrugged.

"You never know about them", he said.

"True", Johnny agreed and they continued training.

XXXXX

Later at dinner:

"Cut that out, Straw hat you idiot!" Tashigi barked as Luffy stole food from her again.

"Geez, don´t be so selfish!" Zoro said with a smirk, earning a glare from Tashigi.

Luffy was about to steal food from Robin, but she caught his hand with her powers. Luffy looked at Robin´s face and gulped when he saw her smirking evilly.

"Luffy", she started.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked and started to sweat. Everyone stopped eating and turned their heads towards Luffy and Robin.

"Get up", Robin said. Luffy was about to protest but then Sabo said: "She´s the boss, Luffy."

Luffy mumbled something and got up. Robin used some extra hands to move Luffy´s plate outside.

"Hey! What are you doing!" he yelled in panic.

"You´re eating outside today, Captain." Robin told to him.

"She´s the boss Luffy", Zoro said before Luffy could protest. Luffy muttered something, but went outside anyway. There was a moment of silence, and then everyone burst out laughing.

"Serves him right!" Bonney yelled.

"That´s so true!" Usopp agreed.

"You should be the boss more often, Robin!" Nami said, laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes.

"Agreed!" Usopp and Franky yelled.

"Aah, Nami-swan, what a wonderful idea!" Sanji agreed, too.

"Well there could be a boss even worse than her…" Zoro mumbled. The rest of the dinner went peacefully, since nobody was stealing others food.

XXXXX

"Damn it Ace, get off!" everyone turned their heads towards the yelling woman, namely Nami. She and Ace had been talking and Ace had accidentally fallen asleep. And right on top of Nami, of course. It was easy for Sabo, Luffy and Marco to realize what was going on, since they knew Ace so well, but the others… well…

"Get a room", Zoro commented.

"Aneki has a boyfriend", Johnny and Yosaku said in unison.

"Tsh, pirates don´t feel any shame…" Tashigi mumbled, looking away. Bonney and Usopp didn´t get even one word from their mouths, they were laughing too hard.

"Oh my…" Robin said quietly, laughing a little.

"Ace…" Vivi mumbled. She too had an idea what was going on, since almost the same thing had happened with her and Ace, too.

"GET OFF OF NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji yelled and kicked Ace off.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami said. Ace opened his eyes slowly and stood up, only to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" he asked innocently, cocking his head to side.

"Nothing", everyone except Nami said and returned to their own business. Ace looked at Nami´s red face for a moment before asking: "What´s wrong with them?"

Nami whacked Ace on the head and walked away. Ace just rubbed his head and sighed. He didn´t get women.

XXXXX

The rest of the evening went rather peacefully and everyone went to sleep before midnight.

1 am: Nojiko was sitting outside impatiently. She was tapping her fingers against her knee, looking at the sky.

"_He better show up or else"_, Nojiko thought, getting more impatient each second.

"Did you miss me?" she heard a cool voice ask from the doorway. She smiled and turned to face the man.

"Idiot", she said playfully and walked to the man.

"Noj-" he was cut off by Nojiko´s lips meeting his.

"Shut up and listen", Nojiko said quietly after the kiss.

**A.N: Okay, I´ll end this here this time. Maybe some of you even realized who the guy Nojiko kissed with was, but if some didn´t, then don´t worry, I´ll tell it at some point. So Kaya fell. And let me tell you, she has been in danger to fall every single time! And now she fell. Too bad I wasn´t able to do the romance between her and Law… well, whatever. Remember to vote who falls next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 8**

It was 8 am, and people started to wake up one after another. Sanji had, of course, woken up much earlier, because he wanted to do the breakfast.

"Good morning, Sanji-kun." Vivi said.

"Morning, Vivi." Sanji said without looking up. Zoro, Robin and Nami, who were already in the room too, stared at him in disbelief.

"_What the hell?"_ Zoro thought.

"Sanji-kun, are you alright?" Nami asked, putting her hand on his forehead. Sanji looked up from his cooking.

"Yeah Nami-san, I´m fine." he said and turned back to his cooking after he had removed Nami´s hand away. Zoro nearly dropped his coffee mug from the shock.

"Unbelievable", he muttered.

"Morning", Marco said, coming out from the bedroom. Sanji glared at him and turned back to his cooking. Marco blinked.

"What´s up with him?" he asked, pointing at Sanji. The others shrugged.

"I don´t know, he might be sick." Robin said.

"Or then he just has a bad day, he doesn´t seem sick." Vivi said.

"Tseh, you don´t know the erocook like we do. He´s definitely sick." Zoro said. Nami and Robin nodded in agreement.

"Hey, if you didn´t notice, I´m right here!" Sanji yelled. They looked at Sanji, and Nami decided to test something.

"I´m sorry, Sanji-kun!" she said with an adorable smile and a wink. Sanji sighed.

"No problem, Nami-san." he said. Everyone´s eyes widened.

"_He really is sick, and badly."_ Robin, Nami and Zoro thought. Vivi didn´t think exactly that, but she was shocked, too.

"You should go rest, Sanji-kun. Me and Vivi can handle the cooking." Nami told and Vivi nodded.

"But Nami-sa-" Sanji tried, but was interrupted by Robin.

"No buts, Sanji-san. Now go to rest, I´m sure they can handle the cooking." she said and started to lead Sanji to men´s bedroom. Marco looked after them and asked from Zoro: "What was that about?"

"You don´t want to know", Zoro replied and sat against the wall, closing his eyes. Marco looked at Vivi and Nami, who both nodded, agreeing with Zoro. Marco shrugged and went to read a paper he saw on the floor.

XXXXX

"Robin-san, I´m fine really." Sanji said when Robin pushed him in to the bedroom.

"I doubt that, you should rest until the breakfast." Robin said, pushing Sanji towards his bed.

"Fine", Sanji said, sighing in defeat.

Sabo opened his eyes and lifted his head up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Before Sanji could answer, Robin said: "Sanji-san is just a little sick and needs rest."

"Robin-chan, I´m not sick." Sanji protested but Robin ignored him.

"Just rest", she ordered and left the room. Sanji sighed and was about to leave too, but was stopped by Sabo who said: "If you´re sick then stay in the bed. I can handle cooking."

"But-"

"No buts. And I don´t think that that woman, what was her name again, would like if you disobeyed her orders." Sabo said, getting up. Sanji smiled a tired smile.

"A guess you´re right. But can you cook?" Sanji asked, earning a glare from Sabo. Sanji laughed slightly and said: "Just kidding, I´ve seen that you can."

"Well don´t tell it to Luffy or he will start bugging me by telling me to make him snacks", Sabo said, rolling his eyes and laughing slightly. Sanji smiled. He collapsed on to his bed and said: "I´ll keep that in mind."

They were quiet for a moment, until Sabo started: "Hey-"

"Can´t the two of you just be quiet and let us sleep!" Johnny yelled, finally getting enough of the two men´s talking. He had woken up when Robin and Sanji had came in, but he had tried to ignore them and fall back to sleep. But as you can see, he had failed.

"Sorry", Sabo said with a laugh. Johnny frowned, but kept quiet after this.

"Don´t let people step over you", Sanji told to Sabo.

"I don´t, I´m just being polite." Sabo said and started to put his clothes on. Sanji laughed again.

"What´s so funny?" Sabo asked, putting his shirt on.

"You have manners, it´s so hard to believe that you´re Luffy´s brother." Sanji told with light laugh. Sabo however, didn´t find it funny. He glared at Sanji and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Sanji blinked. He didn´t say anything wrong, right?

"Why in hell are you keeping so much noise?" Kidd yelled and threw his pillow at Sanji, who was only person up in the room.

"What the hell!" Sanji yelled back, only to get everyone else to throw pillows at him, too.

"Shut up!" they yelled in unison. Sanji sighed and closed his eyes.

XXXXX

"What´s that noise?" Camie asked when she started to hear lot of thumps and cursing.

"Seems like men have woken up", Nojiko told with a sigh. Even a thought of another day in the same house with Marco made her really tired.

"_Well he´ll stop bothering me soon enough if my plan works"_, she thought, smiling evilly.

"Hey, keep it down, you idiots!" Bonney yelled, banging against the wall.

"Mind your own business!" Kidd yelled back from the other side.

"What did you say!" Bonney yelled, starting to argue with Kidd. Tashigi sighed.

"Pirates…" she mumbled.

XXXXX

"Where´s Sanji?" Luffy asked when he noticed that Sanji was the only one who wasn´t at the table.

"He acted weirdly this morning, so we forced him to bed." Nami told.

"But he always acts weirdly", Usopp pointed out.

"Well, this time he was acting normally, and that´s weird for him." Zoro said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I´ll go get him", Usopp said, standing up from the table. After a while he came back with Sanji, and everyone else was quiet. They were waiting what Sanji was about to do.

"Morning", he said lazily.

"Morning", the others replied, still waiting something weird. Sanji turned towards Nojiko and asked in his usual way: "Good morning, Nojiko-chan! Did you sleep well?"

"Well of course", Nojiko replied with a smile. Sanji smiled too.

"He seems normal", Usopp whispered to Nami when he sat next to her.

"Just look", Nami whispered back and said sweetly: "Morning, Sanji-kun, could you give me some juice?"

"Of course, Nami-san." Sanji said with a normal tone (not normal for him, thought) and poured some juice to Nami´s class.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami said sweetly.

"No problem, Nami-san." Sanji said lazily. Usopp´s jaw dropped.

"Told you so", Nami whispered to him.

"Unbelievable", he muttered. Sanji sat next to Nojiko and gave her a beck on the cheek, which made the others nearly choke in to their drinks. Sanji always flirted with the girls, but this was the first time he actually kissed any of them.

"_Nojiko´s gonna kill him"_, Yosaku and Johnny thought. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw Nojiko kissing Sanji on the lips.

"_What the hell!"_ they thought. Nojiko noticed their gazes and asked: "What?"

"We´re the ones who should ask that!" the others minus Sanji yelled.

"Hm? Oh, so he didn´t tell you?" Nojiko asked, pointing at Sanji. Others looked confused.

"Tell us what?" Nami asked.

"Me and Sanji are dating", Nojiko replied, kissing Sanji again. There was a silence, and then-

"What!" everyone yelled.

"We are together", Sanji repeated for Nojiko. There was a moment of silence again, and then Nami started to laugh.

"Now I get it!" she yelled, making everyone to look at her.

"This is a joke, right?" she asked, still laughing. Soon everyone else laughed too.

"A joke! Of course it was a joke!" Johnny yelled, laughing.

"Well realized, aneki!" Yosaku added. But the laughter soon died when they saw Sanji and Nojiko´s expressions.

"….it was a joke, right?" Usopp managed to ask. When Nojiko and Sanji shook their heads, a deep silence followed. Vivi was the first one to recover and said: "Well then… congratulations?"

"I´m sorry for your fate, hope you come to your senses soon." Zoro told to Nojiko.

"Did you say something, Marimo?" Sanji asked, a vein popping in his head.

"Yeah, in short: I said that I pity Nojiko." Zoro said and started to fight with Sanji. Others watched for a moment and then they started eating.

XXXXX

Sanji sighed, lighting his cigar. He couldn´t smoke in the house, but he was allowed to smoke outside of the house.

"_I really hope this works-"_ Sanji thought, but was interrupted when the door opened. He looked at the door only to see Sabo who was deep in his thoughts.

"Hey!" Sanji shouted with a smile and waived at him. Sabo turned his head towards the voice, but glared at him when he saw who it was. He turned around and went back in.

Sanji´s smile turned in to a frown.

"_What does he have against me? Does it have something to do with that what happened in the morning?" _he thought. He decided to ask as soon as he got a chance. He knew that Luffy wouldn´t like it if he didn´t get along with Sabo, who was his captain´s brother, even thought it was so hard to belie-

"_Of course!"_ Sanji thought, slapping his forehead.

"_That´s why he´s angry, because I said it out aloud!"_ he felt like an idiot. Sabo and Luffy didn´t look like each other at all, so he had immediately seen that they weren´t biological siblings. But he should have realized that he shouldn´t say anything that was related to that.

"_Damn, I really need to apologize as soon as I can."_ he thought.

XXXXX

"I won!" Luffy yelled and ate the banana he and Bonney had been fighting over.

"Damn it, Straw hat, give it back!" Bonney yelled to the other pirate captain. Luffy stuck his tongue out at her. He peeled the banana and swallowed it whole before Bonney could react.

"Delicious!" Luffy said, probably just to annoy Bonney. A vein popped on Bonney´s head and soon she was already on Luffy, beating him up. Normally Luffy would have been able to defend himself, but he had been caught by surprise.

"Help!" he yelled, since anything else didn´t come to his mind.

"Luffy, what´s wrong!" Sabo yelled, running to the room, alerted by his little brother´s yells. But he stopped when he saw his little brother on the floor.

"Umm… excuse me miss", he began "Could you please get off of my little brother?"

Bonney´s face turned deep red.

"What the hell did you think I was doing?" she yelled and started to beat Sabo up instead.

"What´s going on?" asked Ace who had just woken up from couple of meters away.

"Nothing", Luffy said and went to hide behind Ace.

"Doesn´t look like nothing to me", Ace commented, looking at his other brother who was getting beat up by the only female supernova.

"Who cares, let´s go somewhere else!" Luffy said to Ace. He wanted to get away from Bonney as soon as possible. Ace looked oddly at his little brother, but then he shrugged and they walked away, leaving Sabo behind, in the mercy of the angry woman.

XXXXX

In the evening Sabo sighed in relief, Bonney had bothered him the whole damn day! But now he could finally go to sleep. He rose from the sofa and was about to walk to the bedroom, but he was surprised when it´s door opened. He frowned when he saw Sanji come out.

Sanji saw his frown but decided to ignore it. He motioned Sabo to come outside after him, and he did.

"What?" Sabo asked once they were both outside. Sanji sat down and said: "I´m sorry about what I said in the morning, I shouldn´t have said it that way."

Sabo looked at Sanji for a moment. He hadn´t expected that the cook would realize why he was angry. Sabo sighed and gave in.

"Yeah well, I over reacted a little bit, too." he mumbled, but Sanji heard it without a problem.

"So are we even?" Sanji asked and Sabo nodded.

"That´s good", Sanji said, stood up and dashed to the kitchen. Sabo blinked and went after Sanji to see what was wrong.

He went in and saw Sanji beating up his little brother. The fridge door was open, so Luffy had probably tried to steal some food.

"_He never changes"_, Sabo thought with a smile. He walked past Luffy and Sanji, ignoring the scene.

"Hey Sabo! Help!" Luffy yelled to his brother, but didn´t get any help. Sabo went in to men´s bedroom and listened how Sanji continued beating Luffy up.

**A.N: Done! And pretty fast too, don´t you think? Now I´ll have time to work on one of my one shots a little pit. And don´t worry, the next chapter will explain why and how Nojiko and Sanji are together. Review? Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode 9**

"Yaawn", I yawned as I entered the tv room. I needed to know when and how Sanji and Nojiko started to date. It was probably at night when I was already sleeping… stupid Conis, she´s supposed to wake me up if something interesting happens.

"_I´m going to miss what they will do today… oh well, I´ll tell Makino to keep an eye on them."_ I thought and contacted Makino with a den den mushi, telling her to keep an eye on the house.

"And now I´ll start with watching the tapes about the night before Sanji started to act weirdly", I mumbled to Cheff who had walked to the room. He was easy to recognize from his footsteps because he only had one real leg.

"Sanji always acts weirdly", Cheff reminded me.

"True, but now he´s been acting normally." I told to him and started to watch the tapes.

"That´s weird", Cheff mumbled "Well let me know if you find something." and with that he left the room. I stayed and watched the tapes.

XXXXX

"Still nothing?" Shakuyaku aka Shakky asked when she entered the room.

"Nope", I said tiredly and put another tape in.

"So how´s Ray-san doing?" I asked, turning around to face Shakky.

"He´s doing fine, as always." Shakky answered, taking a puff from her cigar.

"That´s nice to hear, but Shakky." I said, getting Shakky´s attention "How many times have I told you to NOT smoke in here!" I yelled angrily.

"Hey, what´s that?" Shakky asked, pointing at the screen behind me.

"Don´t try to change the subject", I said angrily to her.

"No, look. Seriously", Shakky said again, still pointing behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"What is she doing there?" I asked when I saw Nojiko alone outside at night.

"Waiting for Sanji?" Shakky offered, and she was right. Soon Sanji came out form the door, talking to Nojiko.

"Interesting", Shakky mumbled, a small smirk coming to her lips.

"Interesting indeed", I said and added: "And Shakky, put that cigar away or leave!"

Shakky shrugged and left the room. I put the volume higher in the tape and watched.

_The tape, the night when Nojiko and Sanji started dating:_

"_Shut up and listen", Nojiko whispered to shocked, but happy Sanji._

"_Of course, Nojiko-cha-" _

"_I said shut up!" Nojiko hissed, covering Sanji´s mouth whit her hand. Nojiko went to sit on a chair and motioned Sanji to come sit in the chair next to hers. Sanji sat down and looked at Nojiko._

"_Can I ask you something personal?" Nojiko asked from him._

"_Of course!" Sanji said with his usual, idiotic grin._

"_Do you love Nami?" this question made Sanji think. Why did Nojiko even ask something like that?_

"_I asked that do you love my sister", Nojiko said when Sanji didn´t answer._

"_Nojiko-chan, why are you ask-"_

"_Answer the question!" Nojiko yelled, interrupting him. Sanji was a little shocked by Nojiko´s outburst. He thought for a moment and sighed._

"_I don´t know", he finally answered. He was telling the truth, he had always liked Nami, but loved? No. Or maybe… no, he didn´t know._

_Nojiko sighed, mumbling: "I knew this…"_

_Sanji looked at her, confused. What did she mean, and why did she ask that anyway?_

"_Sanji… do you, someday, want a real relationship with woman? To be dating a woman, and just one?" Nojiko asked._

_Sanji blinked. That was an easy question._

"_Of course", he replied. It was obvious, wasn´t it? Everyone wanted that at some point, but his time wasn´t yet. He was happy with his own way, at least for now._

"_Do you think that Nami would be the one?" Nojiko asked. She was pretty sure that if she didn´t bring Nami in to this, it wouldn´t work. Sanji took a cigar from his pocket, lit it and answered: "No"_

_Nojiko blinked. No? What did he mean by no? He was always flirting with her!_

"_Why not?" Nojiko asked. She really wanted to know. Wasn´t her sister good enough for him?_

"_I couldn´t do that to Luffy, I know how much he likes her." Sanji told, taking a puff from his cigar. Nojiko was speechless. So that´s why… but one thing she didn´t realize._

"_Then why are you flirting with her?" she asked._

"_That Luffy would realize that someone might take Nami-san away from him", Sanji answered immediately. It was true, first he had flirted with Nami just because she was beautiful, but now he was doing it because he wanted to wake up his captain, too. Nojiko nodded in understanding, still a little bit shocked._

"_Then do you think someone else here would be the one?" she asked. Sanji thought for a moment before answering: "Yeah"_

_Nojiko smiled, or rather, smirked. Now they were getting to the point._

"_Do you know what´s a problem in that?" she asked. Sanji thought for a moment again, but nothing came to his mind, so he shook his head. That was exactly what Nojiko had expected._

"_You always flirt with every woman. How do you expect anyone to fall in love with you when they know this?" she asked. Sanji looked at her, his face shoving that he hadn´t thought about that._

"_Even if-" Nojiko continued "you would fall in love, in real love, with someone who doesn´t know that about you, what makes you think the others wouldn´t tell it to this woman?"_

_Nojiko studied Sanji´s face when she kept her little speech. He looked more and more shocked every second._

_Sanji turned his head away, taking a puff from his cigar again._

"_I… haven´t thought it that way." he said finally, really silently. This time Nojiko smiled gently._

"_And now I made you to worry about it, didn´t I?" she asked. Sanji nodded, cursing that fact in his mind._

"…_is there any way to fix this situation?" he asked hesitantly and silently. Nojiko wanted to yell `bingo´ because of her success. This was what she had been trying the whole time._

"_Yes, there is." she replied, trying to stop the smirk that was coming to her lips._

"_And that is?" Sanji asked, looking at her._

"_You could show them that you can love one woman at the time", Nojiko said, grabbing his chin. Sanji didn´t have time to react when Nojiko already pressed her lips to his. He was shocked at first, but then he pushed her away. And this shocked Nojiko._

"_Sorry, Nojiko, but I need to ask that what you are planning?" Nojiko sweat dropped when Sanji asked this. How long had he known that she did this for herself?_

"_When did you found out?" Nojiko asked, embarrassed that she had been caught._

"_I had my doubts from the beginning", Sanji answered, smiling a little._

"_Now could you tell me what are you planning?" he asked. Nojiko sighed, she might as well tell him._

"_Well, that Marco guy has been bothering me a lot lately." Nojiko started "And I was wondering if you could... um…"_

"_Pretend to be your boyfriend that he would stop bothering you?" Sanji finished for her. Nojiko nodded, waiting for an answer. Sanji sighed and said: "Sure, why not."_

_Nojiko smiled._

"_Thank you, Sanji." she said._

"_No problem. And maybe this will help me with the things that you said, too." he said._

"_I hope so", Nojiko said. She yawned and added: "I´m tired, I´m going to sleep. You better not have been forgotten this in the morning."_

_Sanji laughed._

"_Don´t worry, I don´t forget things easily." he said. Nojiko smiled and went back inside._

"So that´s what this was all about", I muttered, taking the tape out "Interesting"

"Interesting indeed", commented Jozu who had come to stand to my right without me noticing him. How could so big man move so silently?

"Yeah, poor Marco." Vista laughed from my left side. Seriously, what was with those two!

"Just what the hell-" I turned around on my chair and kicked them out of the room, yelling: "-are you two doing HERE!"

When I heard two loud thumps, I was satisfied. They wouldn´t bother me again anytime soon.

"Gurararara, seems like you enjoy beating up my sons! Gurararara!" White Beard laugh- wait, White Beard? I turned my head and saw White Beard sitting against the wall. How long had he been there!

"Just how long have you been sitting there?" I asked. I still couldn´t believe that I hadn´t noticed when so big man as White Beard came in.

"I was already in here when you came. Gurararara!" White Beard laughed. I sweat dropped.

"_Only I can be so stupid that I won´t notice someone so big… and maybe Luffy would be stupid enough, too."_ I thought. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Whatever, I´m going to go watch what Marco and the other idiots are doing." I said and left.

**A.N: Yep, it was short and Sanji and Nojiko were a little OOC, but this was the best I could do. And if you thought this chapter was boring, then don´t worry, the next chapter will have more action. And soon is the time to throw someone out again, so remember to vote! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Nothing special to say… except that remember to read the notes in the end, they´re important.**

**Episode 10**

"Did you guys notice that Miksu didn´t bother us at all yesterday?" Usopp asked when they were eating breakfast.

"Maybe she had something more interesting to do, like some of us." Law said, turning his gaze to Nojiko and Sanji who were kissing.

"Guys, please! Not at the table!" Johnny whined. It was their third day dating, but the others still hadn´t gotten used to it.

"What are you, a kid? Don´t be so childish", Nojiko teased with a smirk.

"But they are right. Have some manners you two", Ace said. The others sweat dropped, thinking: _"Is he really one to talk?"_

"You aren´t the one to talk, Portgaz." Bonney said out aloud.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, making the others laugh. Well, Nami and Vivi didn´t laugh. Nami´s face was red and she seemed angry, and Vivi´s face was just red.

"Seriously guys, what is it?" Ace asked, getting annoyed.

"Don´t worry about it, Ace." Marco said, laughing as hard as he could. Ace was about to ask again, but then he fell asleep, his face falling to his plate. And this made everyone laugh harder.

XXXXX

After the breakfast everyone were in the living room, doing all kind of useless things.

"Helllooo!" Miksu cheered trough the speaker.

"Oh shit", was all Zoro had to say.

"Did the seaweed say something?" Miksu asked. Robin covered Zoro´s mouth with an extra hand before he could say anything more.

"No, he didn´t." she said with her calm and creepy smile, which made Miksu shiver.

"Well whatever. One of you need to go and get a big box from outside", Miksu told, making others complain.

"What have you planned now?" Nami asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Don´t tell me that it´s another stupid came", Kidd barked.

"No, it isn´t. Now who´s going to go get the box?" Miksu asked.

"Franky?" Robin asked, looking at her blue haired friend.

"Yes, ma'am." Franky said playfully and stood up. When he had gone to get the box, Usopp commented: "Franky sure is under a shoe."

"Yep, and it all started when we left Water 7." Zoro said, remembering how Robin had gotten Franky in to their crew.

"Yep", Usopp agreed. Then, all of sudden, he got a huge shiver running down his spine. He looked at Robin, who had a sadistic, dangerous smirk on her face.

"Did the two of you say something?" she asked with a sweet voice, but her face looked all but kind.

"No!" Usopp yelled quickly, afraid of Robin. She could be really scary sometimes…

"And what if we did?" Zoro asked with a bored tone. Usopp hit him on the head, hissing: "Don´t annoy her, idiot!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. How could Usopp still be afraid of her after all this time?

"I got the box", Franky said, coming back to the living room.

"Good. Now before you open it, I got to tell you a couple of things." Miksu told.

"Hooray", Marco said mockingly.

"Shut up, birdie. Now like I was saying, I need to tell you a couple of things. First: there´s no winner in this."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"Then what´s the point?" Bonney asked.

"I was going to tell that, too. If you refuse from this, you need to spend a day with your crazy fans!" Miksu told, making everyone go pale.

"So, who´s gonna pass this thing?" when Miksu asked this, everyone were quiet.

"No one? Good. Franky, open the box." she ordered. Franky did as told and raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

"Dresses?" he asked.

"Let me see", Nami said and walked to Franky. She picked up the first dress from the box. It was a simple, light green summer dress.

"Hmmm… not really my type, but it´s okay, agues." she said after a moment of examining.

"Who said you were gonna use it?" Miksu asked.

"Then who is?" Robin asked.

"Zoro will", Miksu said bluntly.

"WHAT!" Zoro yelled and the others laughed.

"You heard me, you´ll use that dress. And all other men are going to use dresses, too." Miksu said.

"WHAT!" the men, minus Zoro, yelled.

"All of us?" Usopp asked.

"Well, not all." Miksu said, making some of the men sigh in relief.

"Sabo and Franky are going to pass. The others will use dresses", Miksu told.

"Why the hell can they pass!" Kidd yelled, pointing at Franky and Sabo.

"Why do I have a feeling that I don´t want to know?" Killer muttered under his breath.

"You said something, Killer?" Miksu asked in threading voice.

"No", Killer said. He wasn´t afraid of her or anything, he just didn´t want to start an argument.

"So why don´t they have to use dresses?" Robin asked.

"Well, this whole thing was Vampire Revan´s idea-"

"I´m gonna kill that bitch!" Kidd yelled before Miksu could finish.

"Could you let me finish, idiot!" Miksu yelled. Kidd frowned in annoyance but let her continue.

"So, first VR said that Law and Sabo shouldn´t use dresses, but then I said that Law would look better in a dress than Franky, so we agreed that Franky shouldn´t use a dress." Miksu explained.

"And thanks to heavens because of that", Yosaku commented.

"Well it´s easy to understand why anyone doesn´t want to see Franky in a dress, but why doesn´t she want to see that guy in a dress?" Usopp asked, pointing at Sabo.

"…do _you _want to see him in a dress?" Miksu asked. It took a moment from Usopp to realize what exactly she was saying.

"Do you think I´m a gay or something?" he yelled angrily.

"Well you _do _look like one", Nojiko commented, making the others laugh.

"What!" Usopp asked.

"Is it his hair?" Nami asked, making Nojiko nod.

"Hey! He got long hair, too!" Usopp yelled, pointing at Killer. Zoro was the first one to comment.

"So you like him?" he asked, laughing along with the others.

"LIKE HELL!" Usopp yelled.

"Are you guys finished yet or can that bitch continue talking?" Killer asked.

"Hey!" Miksu protested.

"Yeah, we´re finished. Go on", Nami told to Miksu.

"So, Franky doesn´t need to wear a dress because he would look terrible and VR doesn´t want Sabo to wear a dress because she thinks he´s cute." Miksu told.

"_Cute? Even I´m cuter than him!"_ Marco thought, annoyed by the fact that he had to wear a dress.

"Hey Sabo, you have a fan girl!" Luffy laughed.

"_Does that little idiot even know what a fan girl is?"_ Sanji thought.

"You have to go see her and give her your number!" Ace added, laughing with Luffy. Sabo´s face was deep red by now.

"Oh stop it you two, don´t pick on him!" Nami scolded, making them laugh harder.

"I pet they´re just jealous", Tashigi commented, making the others laugh.

"What! Like hell! Right, Luffy?" Ace asked from Luffy, who seemed to be deep in his thoughts.

"Hnh, maybe that´s it." he said finally.

"No it´s not!" Ace protested, hitting his little brother on the head.

"Ehem… can I continue now?" Miksu asked, getting impatient.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Luffy said.

"Okay. Now guys, go chance in to the bedroom. Sabo and Franky will stay here with the girls", Miksu told.

"Wait, so we don´t have to do anything?" Nami asked hopefully.

"Nope, you just enjoy the show." Miksu told.

"YES!" Bonney and Nojiko cheered. This was going to be fun!

"Bitch", Zoro mumbled to Miksu, walking to the bedroom. The others went after him, Ace being the one who carried the box.

"Hey Robin", Nami said, getting Robin´s attention. She went and whispered something to her, and she nodded.

"Sabo-san", Robin said with a smirk.

"Yes?"

"_He´s in trouble"_, Franky thought, shaking his head.

"Could you go and make us some drinks?" Robin asked.

`She´s the boss´, Sabo saw Franky say. He didn´t say anything aloud because he didn´t want Robin to know.

"Yeah, sure." Sabo said. He had seen how everyone reacted to angry Robin earlier and he really didn´t want to find out why.

XXXXX

Five minutes later Sabo had done drinks to everyone in the room. He served them and sat down right before the bedroom´s door opened.

"Oh my", Robin said.

"Bwahahha!" Nami and Bonney laughed.

"Oh no, this is totally worth of all this!" Tashigi yelled, laughing. Vivi covered her mouth, trying to be polite and not to laugh. Nojiko, Camie and Sabo were laughing as hard as they were able to.

"Hey Zoro, you look super stupid!" Franky laughed. Zoro was standing on the doorway, his face deep red and he was wearing the light green summer dress Nami had seen earlier.

"Shut up!" he yelled. He went to sit down on the sofa next to laughing Franky and gave him a death glare. Franky just rolled his eyes, but he was wearing sunglasses so Zoro didn´t see it.

"Well let´s continue enjoying the show", Robin said with a smirk. The next one who came out was Law. He was dressed in a pink cocktail dress.

This time anyone, not even Vivi, weren´t able to hold their laugh.

"And I… and I thought Zoro looked funny!" Nami yelled between her laughs. Law glared at them and went leaning against the wall next to the sofa. When the door opened next time, in came Sanji, tears falling from his eyes. He had a neon yellow dress on him that didn´t even reach his knees.

The girls, minus Tashigi and Bonney, felt sympathetic for Sanji and tried not to laugh. Zoro on the other hand was having the best laugh of his life. Franky was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. Sabo too felt a little bad for Sanji and tried to control his laugh, but failed miserably. Law had decided to not to bay attention, he was not interested in men wearing dresses.

The next one was Johnny. He had a long, black dress that had long sleeves.

"Boring", Bonney commented.

"Well he wouldn´t look good in any outfit", Nojiko said, making the others agree with her.

"Hey!" Johnny yelled angrily.

"Knock it of Johnny, it could be worse." Zoro said. Johnny looked at him and started to laugh.

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled angrily.

The next one who came out was Yosaku. He was dressed in same way as Johnny, expect that his dress had short sleeves.

"Are you two trying to kill us to boredom?" Bonney asked. In her opinion, their dresses were pretty lame.

"Is the next one ready yet?" Robin asked.

"No!" Luffy yelled from other side of the door. Robin smirked and opened the door with an extra hand. Because of this, Luffy fell face first on to the floor.

"Ow…" Luffy whined, standing up. Everyone laughed at Luffy´s appearance. He wearied a bright red dress that went a little past his knees since he was so short. The dress had short sleeves and a black ribbon on the back.

"Stop laughing guys, it´s not that bad." Luffy said, making everyone laugh even harder. When they had recovered, Nojiko asked: "Okay, who´s next?"

The door slammed open and Killer came in, wearing a short, blue and white dress. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Killer yelled.

"Pet he would look good without that mask", Nojiko whispered to Vivi, who was sitting next to her. Vivi sent her an odd look.

"Aren´t you dating with Sanji?" she asked with a whisper. Nojiko frowned and started to sweat.

"Well… yeah, but I can still check on other guys, right?" Nojiko whispered back. Vivi shook her head with a sigh, this woman acted a little bit like Sanji.

Marco was the next one to come in. He was wearing a baby blue dress that went barely past his knees. It was made of silk and it was kept on by a couple of strings. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Shut up, I´m not the most ridiculous looking one here!" he yelled.

"Yes you are!" Nojiko agreed. The door opened and Usopp came in, making everyone laugh. He wearied an old fashioned, black and red dress that had huge ribbon on the back, just like Luffy had.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"There´s only three left. Who´s next?" Camie asked. Just then the door opened and Kidd came in, wearing a light blue kimono with pink flowers. The kimono was tied with big, light green ribbon. Bonney whistled, just to annoy Kidd. The others laughed when Kidd stormed towards Bonney and started to yell at her.

"I wonder which one comes next, Coby or Fire Fist?" Tashigi mumbled. Unfortunately for her, Zoro heard it and decided to tease her a little.

"What, do you want to see Coby in a dress?" he asked with a smirk. Tashigi´s face reddened.

"Shut the hell up, Roronoa!" she yelled. When Zoro was about to say another comment, he heard Luffy yell: "Guys, look! Coby looks even more stupider than Usopp!"

All heads turned to the doorway where Coby was standing, his face redder than Luffy´s dress.

"Since when did we have a ballerina in here?" Usopp yelled, laughing along the others. Coby was wearing a bright pink ballerina outfit.

"Why do I have to be a ballerina?" he mumbled, sighing.

"Because it fits with your hair?" Franky suggested, laughing.

"Aw c´mon, don´t pick on him." Nami said, walking over to Coby. She gripped his face and turned him towards Robin.

"He looks pretty cute, right Robin?" Nami asked, winking to her friend. Robin, who was a smart woman, immediately understood what Nami was doing. She smirked and said: "Of course, that fits on him."

Coby´s face got even redder, so he quickly took Nami´s hands off of his face.

"Hey, now you´re the ones picking on him." Zoro noted. Nami just laughed.

"Okay, the last one´s Ace. I wonder what he´s wearing." when she said this, Usopp burst out laughing, earning odd looks.

"I-I don't t-think you want to see it", he explained, laughing like a crazy. Robin raised an eyebrow, muttering: "Interesting…"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marco sitting on the floor, looking like he would die to his laugher. Really interesting...

The door opened and Ace came in. A silence followed as everyone stared at Ace. Ace, frowning, said: "Okay, haha, get over it."

Everyone burst out laughing as Ace said this. His appearance was the weirdest one of them all: he was wearing same kind of outfit as Perona usually wore, expect that his was neon orange instead of pink.

"Hey Fire Fist, that suits you!" Bonney yelled, laughing as hard as she could. Ace frowned, but then a smirk came to his face as he got an idea. He walked to Bonney and leaned closer to her.

"Well what makes the lady like it so much?" he asked with a mocking grin. Bonney´s face turned deep red as the others started laughing. She couldn´t think of anything else to do, so she whacked Ace on the head and stomped away.

"Gee, she got angry." Ace laughed, rubbing his head.

"She sure did", Miksu commented. Everyone´s face fell.

"_Oh crap, what does she want?" _most of them thought in unison.

"You guys ready to hear who falls?" she asked, making everyone nod.

"_So that´s what this is about"_, they thought.

"Okay. Yosaku: out." Miksu said simply. Yosaku blinked and then asked: "Right now?"

"Yeah", Miksu said.

"In this outfit?" he asked.

"Yeah", Miksu said again.

"Do I have to?" he asked again.

"Yeah", Miksu said, getting irritated.

"But-"

"Just get the hell out of here!" Miksu yelled, finally getting enough of Yosaku´s complaining. Yosaku yelped and ran out of the door that had already been opened.

"Okay, you guys can change in to normal clothes again. I´ll talk to you later!" with that Miksu turned off the speaker.

"That was weird", Nojiko said.

"Whatever, I´m going to change my clothes!" Zoro said, getting up. He marched to the bedroom with the other men in dresses close behind him.

"Geez, those dresses weren´t _that _bad." Sabo said, making Franky and the girls laugh. Robin, however, didn´t laugh. A small smile crept to her face when realization stuck her.

"_This is going to be interesting…"_

**A.N: I already told this in the story, but I´m going to say it again: the dress thing was Vampire Revan´s idea (in other words, if you got traumas from this chapter, blame her, not me XD). And from now on I´m trying to put one day in to one episode. In other words ; the next episode will begin from the next morning. AND next time I´m going to kick two people out at the same time, so if you vote, please vote two different people. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: I know that the last episode was a little boring and so is this, but the next episode should be better. Enjoy the episode! **

**Episode 11**

In the next morning the guys, minus Sabo and Franky, were pissed. Really pissed.

"I still can´t believe that that bitch made us wear dresses…" Marco mumbled.

"But that dress really suited you", said Nojiko who was walking past him. A vein popped in his head. He gripped Nojiko´s wrists and held her closer to him. A wave of fear came to Nojiko. She had thought that Marco had stopped bothering her when she started `dating´ Sanji, but apparently she had been wrong. She gulped.

"Where did that annoying attitude of yours go?" Marco asked with a smirk. Nojiko tried to collect her thoughts. How would she get away from Marco, at least for now? Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Sanjiiii! Help!" she yelled as loud as she could. Marco had only a second and half to think before Sanji´s leg collided with his head. He flew in to a wall with powerful force.

"Gee, I was just joking." Marco mumbled, standing up.

"Joke all you want but leave my Nojiko-chan alone!" Sanji yelled angrily, hugging Nojiko tightly. Nojiko sweat dropped, her so called boy friend was over reacting.

Marco held his hand up as a mark of surrender. He laughed and went to sit at the table since the breakfast was going to be ready soon.

XXXXX

"Boooriiing…." Luffy complained after the breakfast.

"Shut up Luffy, you´re not the only one who has boring." Zoro told. Luffy turned to Zoro, asking: "How can you have boring since all you ever do is sleep?"

Zoro didn´t answer. Instead he just whacked Luffy on the head with his sword and told him to go bother someone else. Luffy frowned, but did as Zoro told. He decided to go bother Ace, who was sleeping in the middle of the floor. Luffy looked at him with a big grin.

"Hey, does anyone have a pen?" he asked. Sabo, who was washing dishes, already guessed what Luffy was planning.

"_He never crows up, huh."_ he thought.

"Here", Usopp said, throwing a pen to Luffy.

"Thanks!" Luffy yelled happily, catching the pen. He smiled and started to draw mustache for Ace.

"I can´t believe you´re so childish…" Bonney mumbled.

"I´m sure I draw better than you do", Luffy said simply and continued to draw on Ace. A vein popped on Bonney´s head.

"Oh yeah? I don´t think so", Bonney said. She rose from her seat, walked to Luffy and snatched the pen away from him.

"Hey!" Luffy protested. Bonney put her hand in front of his mouth.

"Quiet, or he´ll wake up!" she hissed. Then she started to draw flowers to Ace´s bare-arms. Luffy covered his mouth with his hands to stop himself from laughing.

Tashigi, who was watching them from the couch, sweat dropped.

"_They´re pirate captains but they act like two little kids"_, she thought.

XXXXX

"Luffy, come back here!" Ace yelled angrily, running after his little brother. After five minutes of drawing, both Bonney and Luffy had gotten bored and had gone to do something else. Ace had woken up right before lunch and had gone sat in the table with the others.

"What are you guys laughing at?" was what he had asked when everyone had started to laugh when he sat down. Then he had looked at his arms and immediately screamed: "Luffy!"

He had started to chase Luffy around in the house while the others watched and ate.

"Are you going to tell Ace that you drew on him too?" Usopp asked from Bonney.

"Give me even a one good reason to do so", she replied.

"Good point", Marco said.

XXXXX

After the lunch everyone, minus Sabo, Sanji, Ace and Luffy, were outside. Ace and Luffy were still eating, since they had missed the lunch, and Sabo and Sanji were washing dishes.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Marco asked from Nojiko, who was talking with Nami.

"No", Nojiko said simply.

"But this is importa-"

"I said no", Nojiko repeated. Marco sighed, she wasn´t going to listen to him. In this case…

He lifted Nojiko up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" she protested.

"We need to talk", was all Marco said before he started to walk away with Nojiko on his shoulder. The others didn´t pay attention, they were already bored to Nojiko and Marco´s endless fighting.

Marco carried Nojiko far enough that they were out of earshot and then he put her down.

"Okay, what do you want?" Nojiko asked in defeat.

"You´re starting to get on my nerves", Marco said. Nojiko blinked.

"Excuse me? _I´m _getting on _your _nerves? It´s the other way around, you´re the one stalking me!" Nojiko yelled.

"That´s because you haven´t even given me a chance", Marco defended himself.

"Duh, I have a boy friend." Nojiko said. Marco chuckled.

"Yeah, a fake boy friend." he said. Nojiko froze. How did he know?

"I don´t know what do you mean", Nojiko managed to say. Marco rolled his eyes.

"Yea right! I heard you and that Sanji talk a couple of nights before outside. You two are just pretending", he said. Nojiko went pale, Marco had known all along!

"Damn it", Nojiko cursed.

"I do have to admit that you fooled him to `date´ with you pretty well, thought." Marco said, earning a glare from Nojiko. He smiled playfully and said: "Why can´t you just give me a chance?"

"Why the hell should I? You´re ugly, annoying…" Nojiko started to list, but was stopped when Marco´s hand covered her mouth.

"Okay okay, I get it. Now what´s the most important reason?" he asked, getting impatient. He removed his hand that Nojiko could speak. He knew that many girls cared about guy´s looks, but Nojiko didn´t seem that type of girl. It was definitely something more…

"It´s none of your business", Nojiko said and was about to walk away, but Marco grabbed her shoulder tightly.

"Yes it is. Now are you going to tell me or are we going to stand here the rest of the day?" he asked. Nojiko frowned, Marco was really getting on her nerves.

"Fine", she said with a sigh "You´re a pirate. That´s why"

Marco raised an eyebrow, asking: "Your sister and that Sanji guy are pirates too, aren´t they?"

"That´s completely different!" Nojiko yelled.

"How so?" Marco asked. Nojiko, who couldn´t think of a good answer, kept silent.

"I knew you wouldn´t answer", Marco said with a smirk "You could at least be friendlier towards me."

"Fine, I´ll try." Nojiko said. She wanted to get away from Marco already. Marco let go, smiling happily.

"It´s good that we got this handled", he said. Nojiko rolled her eyes and took off.

XXXXX

"I´m telling you, Vista´s stronger!"

"No, Zoro´s stronger!" Luffy said to his brother. They had already eaten and now they were arguing about whose nakama was a better swordsman.

"Stop it you two, it doesn´t matter." Sabo said, trying to calm down his brothers.

"Yes it does!" they yelled and continued arguing.

"Sanji, can we talk?" Nojiko asked when she came in.

"Of course", Sanji said.

"Alone", she added.

"Sure, just wait a moment." Sanji said.

"You can go, I´ll wash these." Sabo said.

"Thanks", Sanji said with a smile and went to women´s bedroom, closing the door. Ace looked at the bed room door and laughed.

"They are probably doing more than just talking", he commented.

"Yep, most likely." Sabo agreed. Luffy titled his head to side, confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, making his brothers sweat drop.

"Nothing Luffy", they said with a sigh.

XXXXX

"What do you want to talk about, Nojiko-chan?" Sanji asked after Nojiko had closed the door.

"Marco knows", Nojiko said simply. Sanji scratched his head.

"So we can stop acting?" he asked and Nojiko nodded.

"Well that´s good. But can I ask you something, Nojiko-chan?" Sanji asked. Nojiko nodded, saying: "Go ahead."

"Why do you want to avoid him so much?" Sanji asked. He knew Nojiko well enough to know that it wasn´t just because he was annoying, it was something more.

"He´s a pirate"

"Me too, and so is Nami-san, even thought you don´t like it." Sanji said.

"Yeah, but that´s completely different! Nami´s my sister and you guys beat Arlong up and saved us all." Nojiko protested.

"Well he might be a good guy too even if he is a pirate. C´mon, give him a chance." Sanji said.

"Fine", Nojiko said with a sigh.

"But Nojiko-chan"

"Yes?"

"Don´t be too friendly to him, he doesn´t deserve a woman like you." Sanji told with a serious tone. Nojiko blinked and started to laugh.

"What, you jealous or something?" she asked.

"Of course, Nojiko-chan. You´re beautiful and smart-"

"You say that to every woman, don´t you?" Nojiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I do call them beautiful, but not smart. Not everyone at least", the last part he said a little quieter. Nojiko laughed.

"You know, Sanji, if you weren´t such a womanizer, I might even fall for you." she said with a smirk. Sanji got, for the first time in days, hearts in his eyes and started to do his happy dance.

"I was kidding", Nojiko said, making Sanji fall on the floor.

"That was mean, Nojiko-chan." Sanji whined with tears in his eyes, making Nojiko sweat drop.

"Well, seriously speaking" she started "Stop flirting so much with all women. I´m sure they´ll respect you more then."

Nojiko winked at Sanji and left from the room, leaving the cook alone with his thoughts.

XXXXX

"Had a nice time?" Law asked with a smirk when Nojiko came out of the bed room. Nojiko turned her head towards him.

"What gave you that idea?" she asked.

"Well it´s not hard to guess what the two of you were doing over there", Sabo, who was still washing dishes, mumbled. Nojiko´s face went red.

"What the hell is going on your mind!" she screamed, making Nami and Ace laugh.

"And besides, we just broke up." Nojiko added with a mumble. The laughter immediately died down.

"Sorry", Ace and Nami said in unison.

"_I knew they would break up soon, no woman can handle the Love cook."_ Zoro thought, smirking.

"Let´s play with cards!" Luffy cheered suddenly. Everyone glared at him and yelled: "Shut up!"

XXXXX

At night, Sanji was laying on his bed. He was thinking about Nojiko´s words.

"_Stop flirting so much with all women. I´m sure they´ll respect you more then."_

Sanji sighed, could he really stop flirting with every woman he saw?

"_Of course I can! I didn´t flirt with other women when I was `dating´ with Nojiko. It all depends on will power!"_ he thought, a smile coming to his lips. He could do it, and he would start tomorrow.

"_You guys just wait…"_

**A.N: Was it boring? I know it had too much Sanji, Nojiko and Marco and that they were probably a little OOC, but I couldn´t do better. And I really wanted this all in this one chapter, because it would have been too hard for me to put a little bit about them in every episode (we will hear more about them later, but I really needed to get Sanji and Nojiko break up already). And remember, if you vote, vote two people.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Episode 12**

"Boooriiiing…." I complained. I was watching how everyone started to wake up in the house, but this morning they didn´t do anything special. Sanji and Sabo were cooking and Robin helped them to set the table. Others were either still sleeping or just sitting in the living room, doing nothing.

"They´re so boring…." I complained again.

"You´re boring too", Yosaku said when he came in. I stuck my tongue out at him and said: "Next time I want your opinion, Mr. Lady in the black, I´ll ask for it."

Yosaku was getting angry, but he didn´t found anything smart to say. That idiot.

"Anything new?" Haruta asked, entering the room. I sighed.

"New? Yes. Fun? Not even a little", I replied. But I had to admit that I was glad that Haruta came, now I could ask that one thing that has been bothering me.

"Hey Haruta?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to know why Marco won´t leave Nojiko alone?" I asked. I thought that Haruta might know something, since she knew Marco pretty well. Haruta smirked.

"Izou, come here, she finally asked!" she yelled. I raised an eyebrow. So Izou knew what it was about? Soon he came in with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, what have you done?" I asked with a sigh.

"Before Marco went in to the house, I and he made a pet." Izou started "He needs to get at least one kiss from the girl he flirts with first, otherwise he´ll lose."

"How did you know I was going to put Marco in the house?" I asked.

"It was obvious since you love to pick on him and Ace", Haruta answered for her friend.

"Good point", I mumbled "Well what happens if he doesn´t get a kiss from Nojiko before another of them is kicked out?"

Izou and Haruta smirked, which made me think that I might not want to know after all.

"If he fails, he needs to do what Haruta wants for a month." Izou said.

"A cruel fate", I said with a smirk "But what if he wins?"

Izou scratched his head nervously.

"Well if Marco wins, then I have to do what Haruta wants for a month." he said. I grinned.

"So I´ll get good laughs even if Marco would win", I said. Izou narrowed his eyes, which, I had to admit, made me ad: "Not that Marco would have any chance of winning."

Haruta sweat dropped, thinking: _"She´s afraid of Izou"_

XXXXX

"Boooriing", Luffy complained after the breakfast.

"Can´t you do anything else than complain?" Bonney asked, getting annoyed by Luffy. Luffy ignored her and walked to Sabo.

"Hey Sabo, let´s play something." he said.

"Not now Luffy, I´m washing the dishes." was Sabo´s reply. Luffy frowned and walked away, mumbling that Sabo was boring.

"Hey Luffy, do you want to draw on Ace´s face again?" Usopp asked, holding out a pen to his captain.

"Nah, he´ll beat me up again." Luffy said.

"I didn´t know you´re afraid of Ace", Zoro commented.

"I´m not!" Luffy yelled to his first mate. He wasn´t _scared _of Ace, but his punches hurt. Zoro laughed, making Luffy frown.

Tashigi, who had been sitting on the sofa next to Coby and watching the scene, got an idea. She stood up and walked to Usopp, snatching the pen away from him.

"Hey!" Usopp protested.

"Hey Straw hat, want to see something fun?" she asked. Luffy titled his head to side, but nodded. Zoro, curious of what Tashigi was going to do, turned his gaze towards her.

Tashigi walked over to Ace and started to draw on his face and arms. Then she walked away from him a little.

"Watch and learn", she mumbled to Luffy and picked up a pillow from the floor. Then she threw it at Ace, causing him to start to wake up. Then she ran over to Zoro and put the pen on his hand and quickly ran back on the sofa.

When Ace woke up, he instantly noticed the drawings in his arms and yelled: "Luffy!"

"It wasn´t me!" Luffy shouted immediately. Ace´s gaze landed on Zoro, who was still holding the pen.

"_He should have realized to throw it away"_, Coby thought, shaking his head. Ace stared at Zoro for a moment and simply said: "I won´t fall for that, Luffy."

And then he started to chase Luffy around again. Zoro laughed.

"I´m pretty sure this wasn´t part of your plan", he said. Tashigi frowned and turned her head away, making Zoro laugh again.

XXXXX

When everyone had eaten their lunches, Miksu decided to contact them: "Hello!"

"God save our souls", Johnny mumbled.

"Shut up", Miksu said.

"So are you guys ready for a new challenge?" she asked.

"Does it have a prize?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, the winner can be the boss. But this time there´s going to be only one winner", Miksu replied.

"At least this time this will have a point", Zoro said.

"We don´t need to use dresses again, right?" Johnny asked.

"Nope", Miksu replied and the guys sighed in relief.

"Now all of you go outside. You will handle it there." Miksu told.

XXXXX

When everyone got outside, they saw that the area was split in two with a red rope and that there was huge pile of pillows on the both sides of the rope. Otherwise everything looked normal.

"So we are going to have a pillow fight?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Miksu replied.

"Oh joy", Zoro said sarcastically.

"Are you scared of losing?" Miksu asked, making Zoro glare at the speaker.

"Like hell!" he yelled.

"Then don´t complain. Does anyone have anything to complain about?" silence "No? Good."

"Can you explain the rules now?" Tashigi asked.

"Yeah. First, I´ll split you in to two teams. Then I will split the winner team in two again and the winner from them is going to be split in two etc. Do you understand?" Miksu asked, making most of the people nod.

"Okay. You will throw the pillows to the other side of the rope. The side which has more pillows in it when ten minutes is up loses. Any questions?" Miksu explained. Everyone shook their heads.

"Well then: team 1: Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Franky, Nami, Vivi, Killer, Bonney, Law and Kidd. The rest of you are on team 2. Team 1 goes to the right side and team 2 to the left side. Questions?" once again, everyone shook their heads.

"Okay, go to your positions. And once I say `now´ you´ll start throwing pillows. Okay?" Miksu asked. Others nodded and did as she told them to do.

"Ready? Now!" faster than anyone could say `New World´, the pillows started flying. Team 1 had a one, or two to be exact, problems.

"I was going to throw that pillow, Marimo!"

"Shut up, Love cook! And don´t get in my way!"

The names of the problems were Marimo and Love cook, better known as Zoro and Sanji. Zoro had grabbed and thrown the pillow Sanji had been reaching for and that had caused a fight between them.

"_Idiots"_, Nami thought while throwing the pillows away. If she weren´t been so busy, she would have gone to stop them. But she had decided to focus on the pillows.

Robin was throwing pillows away more than anyone. Her devil fruit powers allowed her to do that.

"_When we have her on our side, there is no doubt about who is going to win."_ Law thought, glancing at Robin while throwing the pillows.

Tashigi was throwing pillows next to the wall. She had thought that she wouldn´t be noticed so easily from there and that she could throw the pillow without anyone throwing them back. And, gladly for her, it worked pretty well. She had told the same trick to Coby and he was throwing pillows next to other wall.

Camie and Nojiko were in the middle, always throwing away the pillow nearest to them. Johnny and Usopp were a little further away, doing the completely same thing.

Marco, Luffy, Ace and Sabo were moving around in the whole Team 2´s area, since they were the fastest and the strongest ones in their team.

"This isn´t working, Robin throws more pillows than we can throw back!" Usopp yelled to Ace who was close by.

"That´s true, we need to do something to that!" Ace agreed. This was a situation where Luffy´s hyperactive nature was a good thing, but it didn´t help so much when the opponent had Robin on their side.

"Hey, Luffy, come here for a sec!" Ace yelled to his little brother, and he came.

"You too, Sabo!" Ace yelled again. A couple of seconds later Sabo was already standing next to him.

"Good. Now it´s time to use our secret weapon!" Ace said with a smirk. Luffy and Sabo grinned.

"Oh yeah, that!" they said, getting Usopp´s attention.

"_Secret weapon? I wonder what that is…"_ he thought. Soon the three brothers jumped in to action and started to hit the flying pillows back before they even hit the ground. If some pillow got past them, then the other seven would throw it back.

Usopp sweat dropped, thinking: _"That´s their secret weapon? Geez!"_

Nami yelped when a pillow hit her face.

"Damn", she cursed. She glanced at Zoro and Sanji, only to notice that they were still fighting.

"Those idiots", she mumbled and continued throwing pillows.

Marco was focusing on throwing the pillows in Robin´s direction. He had figured out that if he could knock Robin out of cold with the pillows then their game would become much easier.

"This is going well, we might win!" Nojiko told to Camie with a smile. Camie nodded happily and continued throwing the pillows.

"That woman doesn´t get tired too easily", Marco muttered, completely focusing on Robin and the pillows.

Marco was right, Robin didn´t get tired too easily. But she was getting tired _now._

"_I can´t lose my focus… only five minutes has gone, but I´m already getting tired. I need to take back some of my hands, otherwise I´ll lose control."_ she thought. One by one, most of her extra hands started to disappear. Marco noticed this and yelled: "Getting tired!"

She smiled a devilish smile which sent shivers down Marco´s spine. He wasn´t sacredly cat or anything, but Robin´s smile could scare anyone.

Meanwhile, Killer had gotten tired of Zoro and Sanji´s fighting and tried to stop them. They didn´t like the idea, so they kicked Killer away and he flew –right there where Robin was. His masked head collided with the back of Robin´s head with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Robin whined, falling to her knees. She hadn´t expected an attack from the back. Her head hurt so much that she couldn´t control her extra hands and so they disappeared.

"Lucky me", Marco said playfully. Threat number one had just temperately fallen.

Five minutes later, the time was up.

"You guys can go inside, I send some idiots to count the pillows." Miksu told. They went inside, Nami helping Robin, whose head still hurt.

"Robin, what happened?" Usopp asked from his friend who sat on the couch.

"Just a little accident", Robin answered, holding the bump on her head.

"Let me see that", Law said, walking to Robin. It really was a good thing to have a doctor in the house, even thought he was called the Surgeon of Death. Robin removed her hand, allowing Law to look at the bump on her head. Law studied it for a moment and said: "It´s not bad, but you better take easy for a while."

"Thank you, Mr. Law. I will", Robin said.

"You better put some ice on it, too." Law added and Robin nodded.

"Here", Sabo said from behind Robin, handing her a back of ice.

"Thank you", Robin said.

"How long do you think it will take until we know which team won?" Usopp asked.

"From five to fifteen minutes, I guess." Zoro said lazily, sitting down on the floor.

"Well in that case I´ll go get something to drink", Nami said.

"Ah, Nami-swan, here´s my drink of love for you!" Sanji called, dancing over to Nami. Robin raised an eyebrow at this.

"Me and Sanji broke up", Nojiko explained, noticing Robin raising her eyebrow.

"Oh", she said simply.

Ten minutes later:

"You guys ready for another round?" Miksu asked.

"Yeah yeah, just tell us who won the first round." Usopp said.

"Team 2 did"

"Yahoo!" Luffy and Usopp yelled.

"Airheads", Nojiko mumbled.

"New team 1 members are Luffy, Usopp, Ace, Marco and Camie. Nojiko, Johnny, Tashigi, Coby and Sabo are in team 2. Team 1 goes to right side and team 2 to the left side. You´ll have ten minutes. Any questions?" Miksu asked. Ace and the others shook their heads and went outside to their own sides.

"Ready? Go!" Miksu yelled and the pillows started to fly.

"_Heh, we have Ace, Luffy and that Marco guy on our side. We can´t lose!" _Usopp thought. This would be easy, even for him.

Two minutes later:

"Yosh!" Luffy yelled when the pillow he threw hit Coby and made him fly a couple of meters backwards.

"Well done Luffy!" Ace, who was running past his little brother, yelled.

"Thanks!" Luffy yelled back. Just then Ace fell asleep –right on to Luffy. Game over for those two, agues.

"Ow!" Usopp yelled when a pillow hit his head.

"Ow, ow, ow! Knock it off, Nojiko!" Usopp yelled to Nojiko who was throwing pillows at him with a huge speed.

"Forget it!" Nojiko yelled back.

"Ugh…. hey, I need a little help over here!" Usopp yelled.

"Got it!" Marco yelled and threw two pillows at Nojiko. They hit her and she flew backwards. She tried to break the fall by putting a hand to support her, but she failed.

"Ouch!" she yelped and gripped her wrist. It hurt.

Marco blinked.

"_Whoops, agues I threw them a little too hard." _he thought. He rushed over to Nojiko, asking: "Are you alright?"

Nojiko glared at him angrily and sighed, saying: "Yeah, I´m fine, it´s not that bad."

Marco took her hand and looked at it.

"Well it doesn´t look like fine to me", he said. He helped Nojiko up and went inside with her.

"You don´t need to come", Nojiko said, annoyed by the fact that Marco followed her.

"Nah, I´ll come. This is my fault anyway", Marco said.

"For once I agree with you on something", Nojiko said with a small smile.

Ten minutes after the second round started:

"Time´s up!" Miksu yelled. Ace woke up and asked: "Huh? Did someone say something?"

"You´re an idiot!" Usopp, who had just realized that Ace had been sleeping, yelled.

"Hey Ace, get off of me!" Luffy, who was still stuck under Ace, yelled.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Luffy!" Ace said and quickly got up as he noticed that he was sitting on his little brother. Luffy got up too and frowned.

"I missed most of the game because of you", he said angrily to his big brother.

"Relax Luffy, there´s always a next time!" Ace said with a smile.

"Yeah, you´re right!" Luffy agreed with a grin.

"Aren´t I always?" Ace asked with a grin "Others already went inside, so let´s follow them."

XXXXX

"There went my chance to win", Usopp mumbled as Luffy and Ace came in.

"There´s always a next time, Usopp!" Luffy said with a huge grin.

"Easy for you to say", Usopp mumbled.

"But it was still fun, wasn´t it, Usopp-chi?" Camie asked with a grin.

"Oh, uuh… agues it was." Usopp managed to mutter. Robin smirked at this.

"Nami-san, do you think our sniper might have a crush on certain mermaid?" she asked from her orange haired friend with a whisper.

"I don´t think so, Usopp has Ms. Kaya." Nami whispered back.

"If you say so", Robin said with a smirk.

Five minutes later:

"Okay, team 2 won, so members of the team two, go outside!" Miksu yelled.

"Excuse me", Law said.

"What?"

"I think Ms. Nojiko shouldn´t take a part in it, her wrist is sprained." Law told.

"Well then she´ll have to stay here. The rest four: out." Miksu ordered, making the rest four to go out.

XXXXX

"Team 1: Johnny and Tashigi, go to the left side. And team 2: Coby and Sabo, to the right side." Miksu told. As soon as they were where they were supposed to be, Miksu gave them a sing to start.

"You stay in the front, I´ll take the back side!" Sabo told to Coby.

"Got it!" Coby yelled and started to throw the pillows.

Ten minutes later all four of them were lying on the ground, exhausted.

"Okay you guys, go inside!" Miksu yelled. All four glared at the speaker, but didn´t say anything. They were too tired. They got up slowly and went inside.

XXXXX

"How did it go?" Nami asked as the four entered. They didn´t answer. Instead they just collapsed on to the floor.

"They seem exhausted", Robin said.

"Where did you get that idea?" Zoro asked sarcastically.

"You guys have half an hour break and then I tell the winners. Okay?" Miksu asked, making the four nod.

"Good"

XXXXX

Half an hour later Sabo and Coby were standing outside, since they had won the third round. And there´s no need to go in details, because it should be obvious who was gonna win. And indeed, ten minutes later Coby´s side had much more pillows than Sabo´s side.

"_I don´t even need to sent anyone to count the pillows, it´s obvious that Sabo won." _ Miksu thought.

"Okay, and Sabo won this challenge!" Miksu yelled. Sabo grinned. He already had one thing that he _definitely _wanted to do in his mind…

**A.N: There! A little longer this time. By the way, what would you guys say about some shonen ai? Would that be terrible or nice? Let me know and remember to vote.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: I´ll probably update a little slower from now on because my autumn break has ended, but I´ll try to update at least once a week.**

**Episode 13**

"Curse you to hell!" Killer yelled to me when Smoker dragged him into my room.

"Oh shut up! You fell, end of the story!" I yelled.

"But did you have to drag us here in the middle of the night?" Johnny asked. He and Killer had been voted out, so I told Smoker and Hina to go and drag them out in the middle of the night. I´m clad that no one woke up when they did it.

"The others should wake up soon… did you left the note on the kitchen table like I told you to?" I asked from Smoker, who nodded.

"Good"

XXXXX

"So Johnny and that Killer are out, huh…" Sanji muttered, reading the note on the table.

"Oh well, it doesn´t have anything to do with Me." he said, putting the note back on the table.

"Morning", Sabo said, coming out of the bedroom.

"Morning", Sanji replied.

"Did you start cooking yet?" Sabo asked.

"No, I just woke up. Why do you ask?" Sanji asked when he saw Sabo grinning.

"What would you say about a day off from cooking?" Sabo asked. Sanji raised his eyebrow. He liked cooking, but this was getting interesting…

XXXXX

The women woke up when their bedroom door slammed open.

"What the hell!" Bonney groaned.

"Get up ladies!" Sabo yelled with a grin.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bonney yelled and threw her pillow at Sabo, but he dogged it.

"Sabo I´m not sure about thi-" Sabo cut Sanji off by hitting him with Bonney´s pillow.

"Just shut up", he said.

"_Oh yeah, he´s the boss now."_ Nojiko thought, looking at Sabo.

"Since I´m the boss, I say that you ladies are doing the cooking tonight." Sabo said with a grin.

"WHAT!" the girls, minus Robin, yelled.

"Well he´s the boss", Robin said simply, getting up. The others looked at her in disbelief.

"Robin!" Nami yelled. Robin ignored her and said: "Now could Mr. Boss be friendly and leave that we can get chanced? Unless if you want to watch, of course."

As Robin said this, Sabo´s face went deep red, making the other girls laugh.

"Thanks for the offer, but I´ll pass." Sabo mumbled, making the girls laugh even harder. Robin raised an eyebrow when Sabo smirked suddenly.

"But don´t worry, Sanji will stay. Right, Sanji?" Sabo asked with a smirk, turning towards the cook.

"Boss´s order?" Sanji asked whit a slight smile.

"Yeah, boss´s order." Sabo confirmed. He let Sanji go in to women´s bedroom and quickly shut the door before a pillow could hit him.

"Enjoy the show!" he yelled to Sanji from the other side and went to the living room.

XXXXX

"Hey Sabo, why aren´t you and Sanji cooking already?" Luffy asked. He and the other guys, minus Ace and Zoro, had woken up to women´s yelling.

"Girls are cooking today", Sabo said simply. Luffy frowned.

"But I like Sanji´s cooking", he whined.

"Maybe the women can cook too Luffy", Sabo said.

"Coby said they can´t", Luffy said, pointing at Coby.

"But Luffy-san, I only said that Tashigi-san can´t cook. I don´t know about the others", Coby said.

"If you say so", Luffy said.

All of sudden the bedroom door slammed open and the angry women came out one by one. The last one to come out was disappointed looking Sanji.

"What happened?" Sabo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You never said we couldn´t cover his eyes", Robin answered with a smirk. Sabo slapped his forehead; he should have known that they would cover Sanji´s eyes.

"_Oh well, better luck next time."_ he thought.

"Maybe we should start cooking", Robin said.

"Maybe you should stay out of the kitchen", said Zoro, who just came out from the bedroom. He remembered how Robin had said that she couldn´t cook at all, so he thought that she shouldn´t even try.

"That´s what I thought too, but we have boss´s orders." Robin said, pointing at Sabo. Zoro glared at him.

"Fine. Terrible cooks: get away from the kitchen." Sabo said with a sigh. Zoro nodded, smirking.

"That means you too, Copycat woman." Zoro said to Tashigi. She didn´t say anything, but decided to not to go in to the kitchen. She knew that she wasn´t a good cook, so in the end all women in the house, minus Robin and Tashigi, were in the kitchen.

"Is it yours or their fault if we get a food poisoning?" Franky asked from Sabo, who laughed.

"Well if it´s really that bad then you can blame me." he said.

XXXXX

The breakfast had gone without food poisonings and everyone was in the living room now.

"Hey Sabo, why did you make the women do the cooking?" Ace asked from his brother.

"Well the cook needs to rest sometimes too", Sabo simply said.

"True", Sanji confirmed.

"Can´t you just admit that you only wanted to annoy us?" Nojiko asked.

"….so I got caught?" Sabo asked after a moment, causing the women to throw pillows at him again.

"He sure is fun when he´s the boss", Usopp said and Luffy nodded.

"Yeah, and he´s also fun when he dances!" as soon as Luffy said this, Sabo hit him on the head, his face as red as tomato.

"Shut up!" he hissed to his little brother, who immediately ran to hide behind Ace.

"Dancing huh?" Nami asked with a smirk, causing Sabo´s face to get even redder.

"What did you dance, ballet?" Zoro asked as a joke, but when Sabo didn´t answer, he realized that he had been right.

"….so what…?" Sabo mumbled, making everyone laugh. He couldn´t take it anymore, so he stumped out, slamming the door behind him.

"Do you think we went a little bit too far?" Vivi asked after everyone had stopped laughing.

"Nah, a man who can´t take little insults isn´t a man." Zoro said, getting punched by two angry brothers.

"Watch what you say about Sabo!" they yelled in unison.

"Ok, sorry." Zoro said, rubbing his head. He could handle his captain, but when Luffy was together with Ace he had no chance.

In this mess, nobody noticed how Robin silently left the room and went after Sabo.

XXXXX

Sabo was sitting outside, staring at the sky. He wouldn´t have wanted to remember his ballet lessons, they were something he was forced to take when he was a kid. That was the only form of art his father had allowed to him.

"In my opinion ballet really isn´t that bad", Sabo turned his head towards the voice, seeing a black haired woman, whose name he had unfortunately forgotten.

"It isn´t bad for _women_, but it is bad for a _guy_." Sabo mumbled. Robin smiled and sat next to Sabo.

"Don´t worry, they´ll forget it soon enough." she said.

"…why are you here anyway…?" Sabo asked, chancing the subject.

"I came to tell you to just give up", Robin said. Sabo raised an eyebrow.

"Give up on what, exactly?" he asked. He really hoped that she didn´t mean what he thought she did.

"The person you like. We both know that your feelings won´t be responded as you would like", Robin told. It had been couple of days since she started to doubt this, and now it had become obvious for her who Sabo liked. And she knew that this person didn´t like Sabo. Not in that way, at least.

Sabo looked away. So she really had figured it out…

"I know that, but people can´t control their feelings just like that." he said.

"True, but whatever you decide to do about this, be careful, or the both of you might get hurt." and with that Robin went back inside.

XXXXX

Sabo didn´t return inside ´till lunch, but then he was completely normal already. However, as they ate lunch, Zoro and Franky didn´t fail to notice the nervous glances Sabo gave to Robin´s direction every now and then.

"_I wonder what happened between those two"_, Zoro thought.

XXXXX

After the lunch everyone was in the living room, listening how Sabo told about his, Ace´s and Luffy´s childhood. Luffy was kept down by Zoro and Sanji while Marco and Franky hold Ace down. Sabo was telling pretty embarrassing things about them, and they would have stopped Sabo if they would have been able to.

And, surprisingly enough, the whole rest of the day went with almost everyone telling stories from their childhoods.

**A.N: I don´t actually have anything to say about this chapter… remember to vote.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N: Sorry it took so long, but like I said earlier, my autumn break ended, so don´t blame me, blame my school. :D**

**Episode 14**

"Yaawn…" Sabo yawned, walking to the kitchen.

"Good morning", he heard Sanji say from kitchen. He raised his head and saw the cook already making breakfast.

"Good morning. I still don´t get how can you always be the first one awake", Sabo said.

"I´m just used to waking up early", Sanji said with a small laugh.

"Good morning Sabo-san", Sabo froze; he knew that voice. He turned his head towards the kitchen table where Robin was drinking coffee.

"_Why it had to be her of all the people that is here?" _Sabo thought.

"`Morning…" he managed to mumble, looking away, making Robin smile knowingly.

XXXXX

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Luffy and Camie said in unison. They had gotten bored after the breakfast and now they were playing `rock paper scissors´.

"Man, I lost again!" Luffy complained, cursing the fact that he had chosen `stone´.

"Helloo!" Miksu cheered through the speaker.

"Not again", Zoro mumbled. He was tired of Miksu´s challenges.

"Ready for a new challenge?" Miksu asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy yelled, happy that something would actually happen soon. A couple of `sure´ and `whatever´ and nods came too.

"Alright, we start with picking up pairs for everyone." Miksu started.

"Can we pick them?" Nojiko asked.

"No"

"I knew this", Nami said, annoyed.

"What are you complaining about? I let you guys pick up your pairs in the first challenge didn´t I?" Miksu asked, getting no answer. She had a point.

"Okay, the first pair is Robin and Coby."

"Where the hell did that come from?" Zoro asked with a laugh. Robin smirked, glancing at Coby´s direction. He seemed a little bit nervous.

"And the second is Tashigi and Ace", everyone could hear Miksu´s smirk when she said this.

"WHAT!" Tashigi screamed.

"Before you ask; no, you can´t change your partner." Miksu told.

"You have a bad luck Ace", Zoro said, only to be responded by silence.

"Ace?" he asked, turning to look at Ace. He nearly fell over as he saw the said pirate sleeping on the floor.

"Hey Robin, why don´t you wake Ace up?" Nami said with a wink. Robin immediately got the point and crossed her arms. Two hands appeared on the both sides of Ace and Robin started to tickle him with them. A couple of seconds later Ace shot up, yelling: "What the hell!"

Everyone laughed and Zoro said: "What´s the matter Ace, can´t take a little tickling?"

The others laughed even more, making Ace frown. Robin didn´t laugh, instead, she smirked. She removed her hands from next to Ace next to Zoro and started tickling. The others noticed this and fell silent, waiting for the moment Zoro would lose his cool. Five minutes later he finally broke in to laugher.

"Well at least he lasted longer than you did", Sabo told to Ace.

"Can I continue now?" Miksu asked.

"Go ahead", Sanji said.

"Okay, so, like I said earlier, Tashigi and Ace are partners. And Zoro and Kidd are a pair too." Miksu told, making Zoro and Kidd glare at each other.

"_At least one person is dead when this challenge is over"_, Tashigi thought. She knew Zoro and had heard stories about Kidd; they were both rude and short tempered. Teaming them up was a good way to spill blood.

"Bonney and Sanji" at this point Sanji got hearts in his eyes and Nojiko slapped her forehead.

"_Looks like he´s not going to take my advice"_, she thought. Bonney watched Sanji in disgust and snapped: "Touch me and you´ll die!"

"Camie and Franky", Miksu continued to list.

"Nami and Marco", Miksu said, making Nami groan in annoyance.

"Stay strong little sis, stay strong." Nojiko told, trying to hide her smirk. If this went well, Marco would soon be bothering Nami instead of her. Of course she would feel bad for her sister, but hey, better Nami than her.

"I´ll try big sis, I´ll try." Nami said back. She knew what Nojiko was thinking; to her it was pretty obvious.

"_Well I don´t let Mr. Pineapple bother me"_, Nami thought. A vein popped on Marco´s head.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked.

"You just noticed?" the two sisters asked together, smirking.

"And the next idiotic pair; Usopp and Luffy", Miksu told.

"Yahoo!" Usopp and Luffy yelled, linking their arms together.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by idiotic?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, what?" Luffy asked too, agreeing with his friend. The others sweat dropped.

"_That´s exactly what she meant"_, they thought.

"…never mind. Anyway, the next pair is Vivi and Law." Miksu said. Law smirked, thinking that it could be worse. Vivi didn´t usually judge people, but someone with the name of Surgeon of Death did sent chills down her spine.

"_Well he can´t be that bad"_, she told to herself.

"So this means that I´m with him?" Nojiko asked, pointing at Sabo.

"Yep"

"Well it could be worse", she mumbled. Sabo looked at her and asked: "And what´s wrong with being my partner?"

"What do you think, pervert?" Nami asked for her sister.

"What the heck makes me a pervert!" Sabo yelled.

"You let Sanji watch when we chanced, so you´re a pervert." Nojiko replied.

"But you didn´t even let him see anything! And _I _wasn´t the one who stayed!" Sabo yelled again.

"Both of you shut up or I´ll team Nojiko up with Marco and Sabo with Robin!" Miksu yelled, silencing them both immediately.

"Why´s Sabo scared of Robin?" Luffy asked from Usopp, who just shrugged.

"Could you tell us the challenge now, please?" Vivi asked.

"Sure", Miksu said. Everyone could hear the smirk in her voice.

"I have a bad feeling about this", Tashigi mumbled.

"I will give each pair a four meters long rope. The ends of the rope are both in different belts and the pair will use them. In other words they´re linked to each other 24/7."

"WHAT!"

"That´s your challenge. You can take the belt off only when you go to the bathroom and right after that you need to put the belt back on." Miksu told.

"You´re sick", Nami commented.

"And there we have the biggest pervert", mumbled Sabo.

"There´s no way I´m gonna do that", Zoro growled.

"Yes you do or else", Miksu threatened. Zoro raised an eyebrow, asking: "Or else what?"

"Or else I´ll lock you in to a small room with Tashigi for a whole day", Miksu said simply.

"What!" Zoro yelled.

"Don´t pull me in to this!" Tashigi shouted angrily.

"So Zoro, are you in this?" Miksu asked with a smirk, even though no one was able to see it.

"…fine", Zoro mumbled angrily.

"Good, now go to get the box where the belts are from outside." Miksu ordered.

"Why me?" Zoro grunted.

"Zoro"

Zoro sighed, mumbling: "I´m going already, bitch."

"Don´t get lost!" Nami yelled after him. Zoro glared at her and went outside.

"What have I ever done to deserve this?" Coby mumbled. Unfortunately for him, Robin heard it.

"Is there something the matter with being my partner?" she asked, her usually kind but a little freaky smile turning in to a sadistic smirk. Coby gulped, he might just have angered a pirate woman with 80 million bounty, so what should he do?

"Don´t pick on him, he just doesn´t have any experience in women." Marco said with a laugh. Coby would have said something, but he couldn´t think of anything. And Marco was right; he didn´t have any experience. But he didn´t mind that, either.

"I got the box", Zoro said when he got back.

"How do you decide the winner this time?" Sanji asked.

"This time there won´t be one", Miksu told.

"WHAT!"

"Geez, no need to yell. And I promise that you will all have a surprise after this if this goes well." Miksu told.

"A surprise! Really!" Luffy yelled, his eyes sparkling.

"Don´t let her fool you Luffy", Usopp said.

"I´m not fooling anyone, you stupid Pinocchio." Miksu said.

"What the hell makes _me _a Pinocchio!" Usopp yelled.

"You have a long nose, you lie a lot, you´re-"

"Okay okay, I got your point!" Usopp yelled, interrupting Miksu´s listing.

"Good. Now put the belts on! See ya!" and with that she turned off the speaker.

"I don´t think that we have a much choice", Zoro said, opening the box. He took out one pair of belts and put it on.

"I´m gonna kill that bitch when I get out of here", Kidd mumbled, walking over to Zoro. He took the belt from his partner and put it on.

"Oi Luffy, catch!" Zoro yelled to his captain and threw the box at him. Luffy caught it easily.

"Yosh! Oi Usopp! Let´s get ours!" Luffy yelled. Usopp nodded and they took their belts and put them on. The others went to get their own, too.

"What have I ever done to deserve this?" Nami mumbled, putting her belt on.

"What are you complaining about? This could be worse", Marco said.

"Name even a one person in here who is worse than you", Nami said. Marco smiled; the orange haired girl was as tempered as her sister, or maybe even worse.

"How about that pervert over there?" he asked as a whisper, pointing at Sabo who was already wearing his belt. Next to him stood very annoyed looking Nojiko.

"…you´re worse than him", Nami whispered back. Marco chuckled and put his belt on, asking: "But only a little bit, right?"

Nami didn´t answer. Instead she started to walk away, which caused the rope between them tighten. Marco rolled his eyes and followed Nami.

XXXXX

Three hours later everyone were eating lunch. It had been quicker for Sanji and Sabo to prepare it this time, since now they had had Nojiko and Bonney helping them.

"Did that bitch mention how long we need to be like this?" Zoro asked all of sudden.

"Now that you asked, I´m pretty sure that she didn´t." Nojiko said. Nami slapped her forehead.

"That bitch", she mumbled.

"And I´m sure that even though she´s always listening us she won´t tell us it now", Tashigi said. And she was right; Miksu was definitely _not _going to tell them. She wanted to have fun, in other words she wanted to see them suffer.

"Well the marine bitch sure is right this time", Bonney agreed.

"Stop calling me that!" Tashigi yelled. Before Bonney could reply, Sanji put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now now ladies, no need to fight." he said.

"Don´t you order me around!" Bonney yelled. She was about to throw Sanji´s food at his face, but Sanji stopped her by grabbing her arm. Bonney tried to jerk her arm back, but Sanji didn´t let go. The other straw hats were shocked; this was the first time Sanji was doing something like that.

"What the hell are you doing!" Bonney yelled to her partner.

"Wasting food is the worst thing a woman can do", Sanji said, letting go of Bonney´s arm "remember that."

After that Bonney didn´t dare to say even a one word. She had thought that Sanji was just a hopeless flirt, but now she understood he was also something else. She didn´t really get what, but she was going to find out.

Luckily the lunch soon returned to normal, or as normal as it could when there were ropes connecting the peoples to their pairs.

XXXXX

After the lunch Bonney was washing the dishes with Sanji. She didn´t need to talk with Sanji so she was fine. It would be pretty embarrassing to say something after what happened at the dinner, at least for her.

"_I don´t get him! _`_Wasting food is the worst thing a woman can do´? What the hell was that supposed to mean!" _she thought angrily. She took the knife Sanji passed to her and started to dry it.

"_Stupid, lovesick cook! I pet he´s never even- _Ouch!" Bonney yelled as she accidentally stabbed herself with the knife she was drying. Sanji looked up from the dishes to her.

"Great, just great…" Bonney mumbled, holding her hand.

"Are you alright?" Sanji asked, looking at Bonney´s bleeding hand.

"What does it look like, idiot!" Bonney snapped at him. She knew that she didn´t need to be that rude, but she couldn´t help it. Sanji ignored her yell and said: "Let me take a look at it."

Bonney let out an annoyed sigh, but let Sanji look at her hand anyway. He took her hand and looked at the wound for a moment.

"Hmm… it´s not deep, but I think it really should be bandaged." he said. He wasn´t a doctor, but even an idiot could tell these things.

"We can finish the dishes", Robin said, coming to the kitchen with Coby behind her. Sanji nodded and let annoyed Bonney out of the kitchen.

XXXXX

Usopp, Luffy, Camie and Franky were playing card. Luffy would have wanted to play tag, but in this situation it would have been too hard, so he had agreed to a card game.

"I won!" Camie yelled, making the others frown.

"You´re cheating, aren´t you?" Luffy asked.

"No I´m not", Camie said.

"Yes you are", Luffy said back.

"No I´m not", Camie told, a little bit hurt.

"Yes you are", Luffy said again.

"Could you two stop? You act like little kids!" Nami yelled from the sofa. Camie and Luffy ignored her and continued arguing. Franky and Usopp sighed.

"Wanna start another game?" Usopp asked. Franky nodded and said: "Sure"

XXXXX

Vivi shook her head. Kidd and Zoro had started a fight outside, and Law had wanted to come and watch. She would have disagreed, but she knew that it wouldn´t have stopped him anyway. So now they were sitting next to each other, watching Zoro and Kidd fight.

"Are you bored, Ms. Vivi?" Law asked, looking at Vivi.

"Eh? No, not really." Vivi replied. Law smirked; it was obvious that she was lying. And she didn´t seem the type of person who liked fighting or violence.

"It´s understandable that you find it boring, their fighting styles are too different. It´s not that fun to watch", Law told, never taking his eyes off of the fighting pair.

"Agues so", Vivi said.

XXXXX

"I can´t believe this", Tashigi groaned. Ace had fallen asleep in the middle of his sentence in the corner of the living room, and now she had to sit there with him and wait for him to wake up.

"This is just my luck", she mumbled.

"Did Ace fell asleep again?" Tashigi turned her head towards the voice and saw Sabo and Nojiko.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Tashigi replied.

"Why don´t you wake him up?" Nojiko asked.

"And how would I do that?" Tashigi asked. She had already slapped Ace´s face, kicked him on the side and tried to get him up by dragging him with the rope. Nothing had worked.

"I´ll be right back", Nojiko said and walked away, dragging Sabo behind her. Just a little later she came back with a pillow.

"What are you going to do with that?" Tashigi asked. If kicking and slapping Ace didn´t wake him up, then hitting him with a pillow wouldn´t either. Nojiko broke the pillow by dripping it apart and the feathers from it fell on Ace. Tashigi raised an eyebrow.

"I know what you´re going to do and let me tell you; it´s not a good idea." Sabo said. Nojiko turned to face him and asked: "And why not? It worked earlier, too."

"That´s not what I meant", Sabo said, looking at Ace´s face with a smirk. Nojiko raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, I´m still going to do it." she said and took two feathers, one to both of her hands. She bent down next to Ace and was about to tickle him with the feathers, but then Ace suddenly opened his eyes and jumped up. He took the feathers from Nojiko and tackled her on to the ground.

"It was obvious that he wasn´t sleeping anymore since he wasn´t snoring", Sabo said with a smirk, helping Nojiko up.

"You could have warned me", Nojiko said angrily.

"Actually, I did. You just didn´t believe me", Sabo told. Nojiko rolled her eyes, standing up.

"What the hell is wrong with you, falling asleep like that!" Tashigi yelled to the still sleepy pirate.

"Stop yelling at him, he´s not even listening." Sabo said. Tashigi glared at him and dragged Ace away with her.

XXXXX

At dinner everyone was, more or less, in a bad mood. Zoro and Kidd glared at each other every another second, Camie and Luffy were still arguing, making Usopp and Franky annoyed. Bonney still didn´t find anything to say to Sanji and, surprisingly enough, he wasn´t flirting with her either.

"_Looks like he´s taking my advice"_, Nojiko thought. Vivi and Law were silent, listening to other´s arguing. Sometimes Vivi tried to stop them, but, as you may guess, it didn´t work. Robin and Coby were both silent, too. Tashigi was trying to ignore how Ace complained to Sabo about her. Seriously, how could he be so childish? Robin in the other hand never spoke much, and Coby… well, agues it doesn´t need to be told. Everyone knows it anyway.

"They sure are noisy", Marco commented, looking at Nami from the corner of his eye. She looked extremely annoyed, like she would snap at any second.

"Would you guys just", she mumbled, clenching her fists "SHUT UP FOR A ONE SECOND!"

Everyone fell silent immediately; that was an unexpected outburst.

"Thank you", Nami said and continued eating. The one who was most shocked was Marco. He hadn´t actually been scared of Nami´s yell, but the fact that it made everyone else be quiet made him pretty nervous.

"_Looks like I need to be more careful around her"_, Marco thought. He hoped that Nojiko wasn´t as dangerous as her sister could be.

XXXXX

"You´re kidding, right?" Nami asked.

"Nope, you need to sleep with your partners, too." Miksu told. It was already late and everyone were starting to get to bed, but there was one thing they hadn´t realized; they´d need to sleep in the same bed with their partners.

"You better not try anything!" Bonney, Nojiko and Nami yelled to their partners, who sweat dropped.

"Don´t worry I won´t, I´m not a pedophile." Marco told with a smirk. Nami´s face went deep red.

"You think I´m a kid or something!" she yelled.

"From your looks: not at all. From your attitude: hell yeah." Marco replied. Nami´s face went even redder and she started to yell at Marco.

"I repeat: you better not try anything." Bonney told to Sanji, walking to the bedroom.

"I won´t, I´m a gentleman." Sanji told.

"Yea right", Bonney said, rolling her eyes. Then they started to argue about it.

"You better not try anything", Nojiko said to Sabo again as they entered the bedroom.

"Didn´t you already say that?" Sabo asked, even thought he knew the answer already. Nojiko glared at him, and he held his hands in front of him for defense.

"Okay okay, I won´t." he said.

Ten minutes later everyone had gone to sleep, some of the women keeping some kind of weapons in their hands, just in case. Luckily the night went peacefully.

**A.N: Was it good? Just for you to know, that challenge wasn´t my idea. It was used in BB here in Finland at the first time we had it. I like it so I decided to use it. But tell me, did I choose them good pairs?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Episode 15**

Tashigi woke up with a yawn. She had slept pretty well, since it was so warm.

"_Wait… warm?" _slowly, she turned her head towards the warmth. And then she screamed.

"What the hell!" Kidd yelled, hearing Tashigi´s scream. The other people in the room, minus Zoro and Ace, woke up too. Those two were deep sleepers, after all. Tashigi blinked, and then realization stuck her; they were still doing the challenge.

"Oh yeah, the challenge…." she mumbled, holding her head.

"Realize earlier next time, idiot!" Bonney yelled, throwing a pillow at Tashigi´s face.

"Is everything all right?" Vivi asked from the other side of the wall.

"Yes, Vivi-chan! You can go back to sleep!" Sanji yelled back.

"No she can´t, it´s morning already." Bonney said. She threw a pillow at Luffy and Usopp and yelled: "Wake up, idiots!"

Usopp got up with a yelp, but Luffy just mumbled something and continued sleeping.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" Usopp yelled to Bonney. He yelped again when she glared at him.

"Don´t you dare to yell to my-" Sanji started, but was cut off by Bonney´s fist colliding with his cheek.

"I´m not yours!" she yelled. Sanji removed her fist carefully from his face and said: "I was going to say my partner."

The other´s in the room stared at them for a while and then they started to laugh, making Bonney´s face go deep red. She didn´t say anything. Instead she got off of the bed and went out of the room, dragging Sanji behind her.

"And she calls me a bitch"

XXXXX

The people in the other bedroom had also woken up to Tashigi´s yell.

"What the heck is her problem?" Nojiko mumbled, rubbing her head.

"Maybe Ace kicked her off of the bed?" Sabo suggested.

"That´s probably it", Marco agreed. They both knew that sometimes Ace would move a lot when he was asleep.

"Or then it was something more intimate", Law said with a smirk.

"_Is he a pervert too or something?"_ Nami and Nojiko thought in unison.

"Nah, Ace is too stupid for that." Marco said, making Sabo nod in agreement.

"The walls are thin, Marco." Ace called from the other side of the wall.

"Whoops", Marco muttered, scratching his head.

"Well I better go and start to make some breakfast. Unless _somebody _is too lazy to get up", Sabo told, glancing at Nojiko who was still lying down.

"Shut up", Nojiko said, getting up. Nami got up too and said: "You guys better close your eyes when we chance."

Sabo rolled his eyes and closed them along with the other guys in the room.

After the women had changed, they closed their eyes and let the guys change.

XXXXX

"Morning!" Luffy said as he came out of the bedroom.

"Morning", Sabo, who was making breakfast with Sanji, Bonney and Nojiko, said back.

"What are you making for breakfast this time?" Luffy asked.

"The usual", Sanji said "And Luffy"

"Yeah?"

"How many times do I need to tell you to _not _tocome in here!" Sanji yelled, kicking his captain out of the kitchen. Sanji sighed and shook his head when he heard Luffy colliding with the living room wall.

"Don´t kick him too hard, or you´ll soon have even stupider captain to deal with." Bonney said while chopping the vegetables.

"Is that even possible?" Nojiko asked with a slight laugh.

"I don´t think so", Sanji said, laughing with the women.

"You do realize you´re talking about my brother, right?" Sabo asked. The kitchen was silent for a moment and then all four in there started to laugh.

"Oh don´t worry, we know you´re bigger idiot than him." Nojiko said, ruffling Sabo´s hair. She started to laugh along with Sanji and Bonney, which made a vein pop on Sabo´s head.

"Just shut up", he mumbled.

XXXXX

"I swear I´m gonna kill that woman!" Kidd mumbled angrily at the breakfast.

"Can I join you?" Zoro asked.

"I think you´ll have to since you two are tied to each other", Miksu commented.

"You shut up; this is your fault anyway!" Zoro barked.

"Looks like _somebody _wants to chance pair with Ace", Miksu threaded, making Zoro shut up immediately.

"What are you afraid of, she´s not that bad?" Ace said, pointing at Tashigi.

"I´m not afraid of her, she´s annoying!" Zoro defended himself, glaring at Tashigi.

"Well I can say same thing about you!" Tashigi hissed, glaring back at Zoro.

"_I better avoid Zoro during this challenge"_, Ace thought and fell asleep.

XXXXX

"Is that Zoro?" Usopp guessed, pointing at Luffy´s drawing. They were playing a game where other one would draw something and the other one needed to guess what it was.

"Yeah! Okay Usopp, it´s your turn!" Luffy said happily, handing the pen to his friend.

"How the hell does that look like me? It looks like a gorilla!" Zoro, who was sitting near them, said.

"That´s the point", said Tashigi, who was sitting on the sofa, waiting for Ace to wake up.

"I didn´t ask from you, Copycat woman." Zoro said simply.

"Why do you always call me that?" Tashigi asked, making Zoro close his eyes.

"It´s none of your business", he said. Tashigi clenched her fists.

"Not my business?" she asked "It _is _my business since I´m the one you call with a ridiculous name like that!"

"I don´t care", Zoro said simply, making Tashigi even more angry. She stood up and yelled: "Well I do, and that´s what matters now!"

Tashigi got even angrier when she noticed that Zoro was completely ignoring her. She stood up and was about to go to yell at Zoro´s face, but she stumbled to her own feet and fell over with a loud thud.

"She´s clumsy", Luffy said and started to laugh.

"True", Usopp agreed and started to laugh too.

"She´s always clumsy", Zoro added with a smirk, causing Tashigi´s face to go red again.

"What´s going on? Did Luffy mess something up again?" Ace, who had woken up because of all the yelling, asked.

"Naah, it´s just your partner." Zoro said, pointing at Tashigi who was getting up. Ace helped her up and said: "Don´t cause trouble for others."

"_I´m _causing trouble to others? It´s you who can fall asleep even in the middle of the sentence!" Tashigi yelled to her freckles faced partner.

"No I don´t"

"Yes you do"

"No I don´t"

"Yes you do"

Usopp sighed.

"Hey Luffy, Usopp, let´s go elsewhere." Zoro suggested.

"Yeah", the two idiots agreed. Zoro stood up and said to his partner: "Oi, get up, we´re leaving."

Kidd looked at him and said angrily: "Why should I listen to you?"

"What was that?" Zoro asked, a vein already popping in his head. Two seconds later they started arguing, too. Usopp sighed.

"Let's go elsewhere", he said to Luffy and started to walk away.

"Yeah"

XXXXX

At lunch:

"Straw hat, I´m gonna kick you out of here if you don´t stop right now!" Bonney yelled to Luffy, who had just stolen her sandwich.

"Just get used to it, that´s how he is." Franky told and hit Luffy´s arm because he was trying to get his food.

"And you wouldn´t be able to kick him out anyway", Usopp added. Bonney narrowed her eyes. She looked straight at Usopp and asked: "Do you want to repeat that?"

Usopp´s face went pale; he knew that Bonney was dangerous when she was angry.

"No thanks", Usopp said quickly and continued eating. Everyone sweat dropped.

"_Coward"_, they thought.

XXXXX

"I´m boooreeed!" Luffy complained, lying on the floor.

"Could you stop complaining even for a one second!" Bonney yelled to the black haired pirate captain.

"Knock it off you two", Marco said lazily. Bonney glared at him.

"Don´t even think about attacking him, he´s way too strong." Nami warned, continuing to read her magazine. Bonney frowned; the navigator was right. There was no way she could win against the `Phoenix Marco´.

"Aaw, you´re on my side? How cute", Marco commented, looking at his partner with his usual lazy smirk. A vein popped on Nami´s head, but she didn´t say anything.

"Never would have thought", Marco continued "Looks like you like me after all."

That did it.

Nami put her magazine down and hit Marco on the face, yelling: "Will you shut up!"

Bonney sweat dropped.

"_And she tells me to think before I act?"_

XXXXX

"Not again", Tashigi groaned when Ace fell asleep on to his plate at the dinner.

"Just get used to it, it´s not like he would chance." Marco told. Tashigi slapped her forehead.

"Why do I have to be his partner of all the people?" she mumbled.

"Believe me, I would chance partners with you right now if I could." Nami said, shooting a glare at Marco.

"You mean I´m worse than Ace?" Marco asked with a frown. Nami nodded.

"Yep, much worse."

**A.N: There! A little bit short, but I managed to get it done just in time! **** Tell me what you liked about the pairs if you still haven´t and remember to vote.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Episode 16**

When Zoro woke up, he noticed that all the other pairs had already left.

"_Well I always sleep late, but it´s weird that my partner haven´t woke me up yet."_ he thought. He glanced next to himself, only to find Kidd still sleeping.

"_I was sure he would be up by now"_, Zoro thought, frowning.

"Hey, get up." he told to his partner. When he got no reply, he said it little louder. Still no reply

"_What´s wrong with him?"_ Zoro thought. Since Kidd didn´t hear him, he decided to shake him awake, but when he touched his shoulder, it was really hot.

"What the hell?" he yelled, quickly jerking his hand back.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked, entering the bedroom with Coby.

"He feels like he´s on fire", Zoro said, pointing at Kidd and shaking his head. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe he has a fever", she said and crossed her arms, making a hand appear next to Kidd. She tried his forehead and frowned; it really was hot.

"We´ll go get Law", she said and left the bedroom with Coby. Soon Law came in with Vivi.

"Is there something wrong with Mr. Eustass?" Law asks. Zoro shrugged.

"You should probably take a look at him", Vivi says, looking at the sweating pirate. Law nodded and walked over to Zoro and Kidd.

XXXXX

When Vivi and Law came out, the others had already eaten.

"So what´s wrong with the red head?" Marco asked.

"Chickenpox", Law says simply.

"Ouch", Usopp said with a frown.

"Now that I think about it, I had a chickenpox a little before I came here." Bonney told.

"Luckily I´ve already had it", Sanji said.

"Me too", Usopp said.

"Same here, I and Ace got it from Luffy once." Sabo told. Everyone had already had it, except Nojiko.

"Chickenpox can be pretty dangerous in that age, am I right?" Robin asked from Law, who nodded.

"So what, I don´t have it." Nojiko said.

"Yet", Sabo added, making Nojiko glare at him.

"Well someone should go and give Mr. Bushido and Kidd their food, since Law said that Kidd should stay in bed." Vivi told.

"I pet 100 berries that he won´t", Marco mumbled as a joke.

"Deal", Nami says with a smirk. Marco was about to tell that it was a joke, but stopped when Nojiko said: "A man should never go back on his words."

XXXXX

"I´ll go give Zoro and Mr. Eustass their food", Robin told when everyone expect the said two started to come to eat lunch.

"Roronoa´s probably whining like a baby because he needs to stay in the bedroom", Tashigi guessed with a smirk.

"Why would he be whining; everything he does is sleep anyway." Usopp said.

"He has a point", Sanji said.

XXXXX

"I swear I´m going to kill the person I got this chickenpox from!" Kidd cursed.

"Stop complaining, I need to stay here even though I´m healthy because of _you_!" Zoro yelled.

"I didn´t ask you to stay!" Kidd yelled back.

"But I had to because of this stupid rope!" Zoro yelled. A little by little their arguing lost its curse and soon they had forgotten what they had been arguing about.

XXXXX

"Fufufu… they fight like an old couple." Robin laughed silently right outside of the door. Coby sighed; eavesdropping was _not _his thing, but he wasn´t brave enough to say no to his partner.

"That´s nice, but can we stop already?" Coby said silently enough that Zoro and Kidd wouldn´t hear him. Robin turned to face him with her usual calm, creepy smile.

"Why? Are you bored?" she asked. Coby looked away, avoiding his partner´s eyes.

"Well not exactly, but… uuh…" he muttered.

"But you don´t like eavesdropping?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. Coby nodded nervously, making Robin smile.

"Well that´s not what I expected to hear from a marine", she said. Now it was Coby´s turn to raise his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Robin motioned for Coby to follow, since she didn´t want Zoro and Kidd to find out that they had been standing in front of the door. When they were far enough, Robin started to explain: "Marines do their all to catch pirates, including eavesdropping, killing, betray-"

"Okay okay, I got your point." Coby said, interrupting his partner. To him it was way too obvious how she hated marines. Robin smiled her usual smile, saying: "Don´t take it too hard, it´s nothing personal."

XXXXX

"Dinnertime!" Luffy yelled, running to the dinner.

"Find some manners, Straw hat!" Tashigi yelled, walking after Luffy and Usopp to the kitchen with Ace.

"Don´t you mean to say get some manners?" Nojiko corrected, making Sabo and Ace laugh. Luffy frowned.

"I have manners", he said.

"Maybe, but you don´t use them." Ace said.

"That´s true", Luffy agreed and started to laugh along with his brothers. Their partners sweat dropped.

"_Tshk, and I thought Straw hats crew was weird, but his family seems to be even weirder!" _Tashigi thought, shaking her head.

"Robin-shwaan, Vivi-chaan, the lunch is ready!" Sanji yelled to the living room where Robin, Vivi and couple of the others were. When Robin came to the kitchen, she said: "Could you give me Zoro´s and Mr. Eustass´s food that I can get it to them?"

"You don´t need to, Robin-shwan, I´ll do it." Sanji said, making Bonney bull his ear.

"Idiot! If she wants to do it then let her!" Bonney yelled to Sanji, who winced.

"It´s better if I go, you would just start a fight with Zoro-san, wouldn´t you?" Robin asked with a knowing smile. Sanji looked away, muttering: "He´s the one who always starts the fights."

Bonney rolled her eyes and passed two trays of food to Robin´s arms.

"Go give these to them before that idiot does", she said, pointing at Sanji. Robin nodded and left, Coby following close behind her.

**A.N: I know that this was a short one and a little boring, but next one will be longer and better. And if you haven´t voted yet, vote now, because someone´s going to fall in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Episode 17**

"The breakfast is ready!" Sanji yelled and everyone, minus the patient and his partner, came to the kitchen.

`THUD´

"Damn it, Portgaz, get up!" Tashigi yelled to Ace who fell asleep in the middle of the kitchen.

"Give up, you know he won´t wake up." Marco said lazily and sat down.

"You need to eat on the floor today", Sabo added. Robin handed a plate to the frowning marine and went to give Zoro and Kidd their foods.

"It sure is more peaceful when Sanji and Zoro aren´t fighting every single second", Usopp wondered out loud, causing Sanji to kick him.

"And he and the marine bitch aren't fighting either", Bonney added, earning a glare from Tashigi.

"It´s not my fault that Roronoa is a troublesome person", she hissed.

"My thoughts exactly", Sanji agreed.

XXXXX

"I swear I´m gonna kill the person I got this chickenpox from!" Kidd cursed.

"You´ve said that at least ten times already, it´s getting annoying." Zoro said.

"I can say what I want! If you don´t like it, then don´t listen!" Kidd snapped and started arguing with his partner again.

XXXXX

"Those idiots are way too loud", Nami complained, reading a book in the other bedroom.

"Well you can be pretty loud, too." Marco commented, reading on the floor against the bed Nami was lying on.

"I am not!" Nami protested.

"That´s exactly what I meant", Marco mumbled and continued reading.

XXXXX

"You better make it all the way to the table this time", Tashigi told to Ace when they went to the kitchen for lunch.

"Yeah yeah", Ace mumbled and stopped, closing his eyes.

"You just said that you would stay awake!" Tashigi yelled angrily.

"Just kidding!" Ace said and opened his eyes, earning a hit from Tashigi.

"Idiot", Tashigi mumbled and went to sit down, Ace following close behind her.

XXXXX

"Boooriiing…."

"Shut up, Luffy, you´re not the only one who has boring, yet you´re the only one complaining!" Nami hissed from the couch.

"But I´m bored!" Luffy protested, completely ignoring the angry looks he got from the others.

"Bored and annoying", Franky mumbled. He was used to his captain´s whining, but he had been overdoing it lately.

"Hey Franky, show me some cool robot tricks." Luffy said.

"No", Franky said simply.

"Why not?" his childlike captain whined.

"Because it´s too dangerous in a small house like this. Now shut up!" Nami yelled.

"Nami, you are mean and boring!" Luffy told to his navigator.

"That´s true", Marco said, earning a hit on the head from Nami.

XXXXX

"Dinner´s ready!" Sabo yelled and moved out of the way before Luffy would run straight in to him.

"Finally!" Luffy yelled, sitting down.

"It hasn´t been that long", Nojiko said while serving the food.

"Yeah, only about four or five hours." Usopp agreed.

"It´s still too long for me!" Luffy said and started to eat.

"I´ll go give Zoro and Mr. Eustass their food", Robin said, taking their trays.

"Wait a moment", Miksu said through the speaker, getting everyone´s attention.

"Not good", Nami mumbled.

"You can take the belts off now; the challenge is over." Miksu told.

"Finally!" Nami yelled, throwing the belt away.

"A strip show in the middle of the dinner?" Marco asked, earning a hit on the head from Nami.

"Some people just don´t know how to tread a woman", Ace said with a laugh and removed his belt.

"Yeah, and you´re one of them." Tashigi said.

"Well aren´t you guys mature", Miksu said sarcastically "Robin, go give Kidd his food, but leave Zoro´s food here. He can eat in the kitchen now."

Robin nodded and left to the bedroom.

"So where´s our surprise?" Luffy asked clearly even though his mouth was full of food.

"….what surprise?" Miksu asked.

"You said that we would have a surprise if we handled this challenge!" Luffy yelled.

"…did I?" Miksu asked again.

"Don´t push your luck", said Zoro who came to the kitchen with Robin.

"Fine. After the dinner you´ll have a party", Miksu told.

"A party? Booriing!" Bonney complained.

"You clearly haven´t seen a party of those guys before", Miksu said "You´ll die to laughter."

"Whatever", Bonney mumbled.

"Yeah! A party and as much food as we can eat!" Luffy cheered.

"_No one said that"_, the others thought.

"Is food all you can think of?" Bonney asked, annoyed.

"I think he isn´t thinking at all", Nami said. The others agreed to that.

XXXXX

"Yahoo!" Luffy yelled, starting to dance his stupid dance. The music was playing and they had gotten more food for the party.

"You´re bad at dancing!" Usopp, who's dancing was, if possible, even worse than Luffy´s, yelled to his captain.

"No I´m not, you are!" Luffy protested.

"You are both bad at dancing!" Nami yelled, taking a sip from her mug of alcohol.

"Out of the way; I´ll so you what super dancing looks like!" Franky yelled, starting his own stupid dance.

"Welcome to the idiot club", Bonney muttered, taking a bite from her hotdog. She had to eat as much as she could before certain brothers would eat everything.

Marco glanced at Nami, who was having a drinking contest with Zoro and Law.

"_Good; now she doesn´t have time to watch over her sister!"_ Marco thought, getting up from his seat. He hadn´t been able to bother Nojiko since he was Nami´s partner, but now he had a good chance again. He walked to Nojiko and asked: "Do you wanna dance?"

"Go away", Nojiko simply said.

"Playing rude again?" Marco asked with a smirk, but frowned when he got no reply.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, reaching towards her forehead, but she slapped his hand away.

"I´m okay, now go away!" she hissed. Marco held his hands up in defense and said: "Okay, no need to yell."

When he left, Nojiko sighed.

"Are you getting a chickenpox too or something?" Nojiko glanced at her left, seeing Sabo.

"No, I´m just tired." Nojiko answered, holding her forehead.

"Liar, you´re the only one who hasn´t had chickenpox yet. You´re getting sick", Sabo told.

"No I´m not", Nojiko tried. She had guessed that she would get sick the moment chickenpox was mentioned, but it wasn´t a big deal. It wasn´t deadly or anything.

Sabo tried her forehead and said: "Yes you are, you're already having a fever!"

Nojiko´s eyes widened. She put her hand quickly to her forehead, but it felt normal.

"I don´t have a fever", she mumbled.

"True, not yet. But your reaction told me you´re not feeling well. You should go to rest before you get a fever", Sabo told. Nojiko sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but don´t say anything to Nami." she said.

"Don´t worry, I won´t." he paused "What about to Marco?"

"Especially not to him!" Nojiko said quickly, making Sabo laugh.

"Yeah yeah, I was just joking. Now go to rest, you need it." he said. Nojiko nodded, leaving to the bedroom.

XXXXX

"I win!" Nami cheered. She was the first one to finis drinking three bottles of alcohol.

"I´m second", Zoro said with a smirk right after he finished his last bottle. Nami smirked too and they looked at Law, who was still drinking his second bottle.

"….I´m a doctor, I´m not used to drinking." Law said, making Nami and Zoro laugh as hard as they were able to.

"Is that talk of a pirate captain?" Nami laughed, taking Law´s third bottle to herself.

"I´m starting to doubt if he even is one!" Zoro laughed, making Nami laugh even harder.

"I don´t think that is a good way to speak to someone much stronger and smarter than you", Law commented with a smirk. Veins popped on their heads.

"Stronger?"

"Smarter?"

"Why you-"

"Now you listen to me and listen carefully!" Nami yelled and slammed her fist to the table and caused the others in the room look at her. Law crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"You might be stronger than Zoro, but you´re not, absolutely not smarter than me! Is this clear!" Nami yelled, glaring at Law.

"…could you repeat that, I didn´t hear you very well." Law said, making Nami snap.

"She´s drunk, right?" Luffy asked from Usopp.

"Yeah", he mumbled.

XXXXX

Kidd lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He had had really boring after the challenge had been finished, since he didn´t have anyone to argue with anymore.

"_I can´t believe how boring this is"_, he thought. He would never admit it, but he had enjoyed his time as Zoro´s partner. He had been able to fight any time, and that was fun. He turned his head slightly when he heard the door open.

"What the hell is all that noise?" he asked from Zoro, who had just entered.

Zoro closed the door and took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room before replying: "Nami and Law just started a fight."

"Idiots", Kidd mumbled. Zoro agreed with a nod and sat down against a wall. He was pretty tired since he was used to sleeping almost all the time, but today he had been awake pretty much because he had been arguing with Kidd.

"…so your head can´t take more alcohol?" as soon as Kidd said this, a vein popped on Zoro´s head.

"Yes it can, I just wasn´t in the mood anymore", Zoro told. He had actually come to keep Kidd a company, but now he ditched that idea completely. He didn´t need to waste his time with the annoying redhead anymore.

"Yeah right", Kidd said, making Zoro even more annoyed. Fortunately for him, he was always able to hide his annoyance from everyone expect from his crew (and Tashigi of course) when he wanted, and this time wasn´t an exception.

"I don´t care if you believe me or not", Zoro said. He closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep.

"A pirate should care what other pirates think about him", Kidd said.

"Actually I think that a pirate really shouldn´t care about things like that; it´s all about freedom." Zoro answered, making a vein pop on Kidd´s head.

"That´s just your stupid captain´s way of thinking", Kidd said. Okay, that did it. Zoro couldn´t stand it when someone other than a member of their crew made fun of Luffy.

"Well he´s still more famous than you", Zoro said with a smirk, making Kidd annoyed. Even before they noticed it, they had started arguing again. And, even though neither of them wouldn´t admit it, they enjoyed it.

XXXXX

"They just won´t chance", Robin mumbled, eavesdropping Zoro and Kidd again.

"And neither will you", Robin turned her head, seeing Coby a couple of meters away. She smiled.

"I thought you didn´t like eavesdropping", she said to his former partner, who sighed.

"I don´t, and I don´t like you doing it, either." he said. Robin raised an eyebrow, asking: "And what are you going to do about it?"

Coby walked next to Robin and said: "This" and then he knocked on the door. Robin shook her head in defeat, thinking: _"I should have known."_

"What?" Zoro asked, opening the door.

"_Let´s see what he´s going to tell him"_, Robin thought, crossing her arms. She was wondering that would Coby tell about her eavesdropping or come up with some excuse.

"Well-"

"Attention everyone; go to the living room. It´s time to tell you who falls", Miksu announced, making Coby sigh in relief. Now he didn´t need to lie to Zoro or to tell on Robin.

"Someone´s going to fall again, huh? Is that what you came to tell?" Zoro asked from Coby. Before Coby could say anything, Robin kicked his leg lightly and said: "Yes it was."

If Zoro had noticed the kick, he ignored it.

"Hey, we need to go to the living room; someone´s going to fall again." Zoro told to Kidd.

"I heard it already; I´m not deaf!" Kidd called back. A vein popped on Zoro´s head.

"Whatever", he mumbled.

XXXXX

When everyone had arrived to the living room, Miksu announced who fell.

"Kidd"

**A.N: Done, and just in time! It´s starting to look like that I can finish only one episode per week, and that´s why I´m starting to drop people from the house a little faster. I want to have this done before New Year, so the next person will fall already in the next episode. Remember to vote.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Episode 18**

"What a nice morning", Nami said, yawning.

"It sure is, I haven´t slept this well in couple of nights." Bonney said.

"Of course you haven´t; your partner was Sanji." Nami said with a laugh.

"Well your partner was an idiotic pervert too, wasn´t it?" Bonney asked, making Nami nod.

"Yep, he sure was." she said.

"Hey Ace, you were right! These walls are thin!" they heard Marco say from the other room. Bonney looked at Nami, and then they both started to laugh.

"Keep it down, will ya!" Tashigi yelled, pressing her face to the pillow.

"She´s angry because she can´t sleep with Fire Fist anymore", Bonney told to Nami, who started to laugh.

"I heard that!" Tashigi yelled.

"I never said you didn´t", Bonney said, making Nami laugh even harder. Tashigi´s face went deep red, but she couldn´t think of a good comeback, so she stayed silent.

XXXXX

"It´s easier to cook now when the women aren´t nagging at us", Sabo told to Sanji who was setting the table.

"Don´t say that, it´s not their fault if you don´t know how to tread a lady." Sanji told, making Sabo roll his eyes.

"I wouldn´t call those crazy bitches ladies", he said.

"I´m warning you", Sanji said.

"What, I´m serious! Every woman in this house is crazy, especially that Ro-" Sabo´s sentence was cut off when Sanji´s leg collided with his face.

"I warned you", he said and yelled "The breakfast is ready!"

XXXXX

"Hey Sabo, what happened to your face?" Luffy asked after the breakfast.

"You just noticed?" Sabo asked. He was used to his brother´s stupidity, but sometimes it amazed even him.

"Yeah", Luffy said simply, making his brother sigh.

"It´s nothing Luffy, I just had a fight with the cook." Sabo told. Luffy titled his head to side.

"Did you waste food?" he asked.

"Nope"

"Did you flirt with one of the girls?" Sabo wasn´t even sure if his little brother knew what flirting was, but he let it be. He thought a little; Luffy would be mad if he knew that he had called his friends bitches, so-

"Yeah", Sabo said, scratching his head. His brother always bought the lies that were told to him, so there was no way he would get caught. Luffy put a hand under his chin, looking like he was thinking of something.

"Who was it?"

"Huh?"

"The one who you flirted with, who was it?" Luffy asked. Sabo looked at his brother with blank look. What the hell? Since when was his childish brother interested in these kinds of things?

Sabo was so surprised by Luffy´s question that he didn´t even notice when Luffy waived his hand right in front of his face.

"Sabo? Did you fell asleep with your eyes open?" he asked, getting Sabo out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" the blond asked.

"Did you fell asleep?" Luffy repeated. Sabo blinked and said: "No"

"So who did you flirt with?" Luffy asked from his big brother for the second time that day. Sabo thought for a moment; whose name should he say? He didn´t want to take the risk that he would say a random name and that Luffy would be so surprised that he would yell it loud enough for everyone to hear. So in this case the best option was…

"It´s a secret", he answered finally. Luffy frowned.

"That´s not fair!" he protested.

"Life´s never fair", Sabo said with a laugh, walked away and left his little brother alone with his thoughts.

XXXXX

"Isn´t there something missing?" Nami asked at the lunch.

"True, your sister isn´t here." Marco said "I didn´t do anything", he quickly added.

Nami looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Now that you said it: she really isn´t here. But that´s not what I meant", she said.

Usopp put a hand under his chin.

"True, something´s missing." he agreed.

"Why don´t you ask from certain someone who looks like he was dead", Bonney suggested, pointing to her left. Everyone looked there and saw Luffy eating his own food deep in though. Even Sabo and Ace were surprised.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked. It had been a while since he last saw his captain so… depressed? No, more like worried.

"Ace to Luffy, can Luffy hear?" Ace said with a laugh. The others looked at Ace with raised eyebrows when Luffy didn´t reply. Ace whacked his little brother on the head and yelled: "Luffy!"

"Ow! What did I do!" Luffy yelled and held his head, making the others sweat drop.

"What´s wrong Luffy? Are you sick?" Sanji asked. Luffy titled his head to side and asked: "What do you mean?"

"You´re not stealing everyone´s food like you usually do", Usopp explained. Luffy thought for a moment and shrugged. He stretched his arm, grabbed Usopp´s food and ate it.

"Well I am now", he said with a grin. The others started to eat again and Usopp yelled at Luffy. Only two peoples chanced suspicious glances with each others.

XXXXX

Luffy laid on the crass outside, deep in his thoughts.

"_Why didn´t Sabo tell me? It´s not like I would tell anyone, and he knows it." _he thought and sighed. He was worried; what if it had been Nami?

"…_why don´t I want it to be Nami?" _he thought suddenly. He knew that he didn´t want it to be Nami who Sabo had flirted with, but he had no idea why.

"_Maybe I should ask from Sanji, since he´s an expert in flirting."_

XXXXX

When everyone were eating dinner, Miksu spoke: "It´s time for the next person to fall!"

Everyone almost choked to their foods.

"All ready?" Usopp asked in shock.

"Yep. So, you guys ready?" everyone nodded, some more nervous than the others.

"Okay, the one out this time is Camie." Miksu told. A sad look appeared on Camie´s face.

"Cheer up, Camie, you made up this far!" Usopp said.

"That´s true", Camie said, smiling a little pit.

"Camie, out." Miksu told, getting impatient.

"You better get out before she gets angry", Franky said and the others agreed with him. Camie got off of her chair and started jumping towards the door, making the others sweat drop.

"No matter how many times I see that; it always looks stupid." Sabo laughed when Camie was out of sight.

"First warning", Sanji commented, making Sabo roll his eyes. Luffy titled his head to side, thinking: _"Well, now I´m pretty sure it wasn´t Camie."_

XXXXX

"Saaboo!" Sabo turned his head, seeing Luffy walking towards him with meat in his hand.

"Luffy, didn´t Sanji tell you to not steal food?" he asked.

"I didn´t _steal _it, I _borrowed _it." Luffy told. Sabo raised an eyebrow, asking: "Oh yeah? When are you going to return it?"

"You can´t return half eaten food, Sabo. How come you didn´t know that?" Luffy asked and Sabo slapped his forehead.

"Never mind… what did you wanted to say?" he asked.

"I still can´t guess which one of the women you flirted with"

"Wha-"

"WHAT! It better not had been my Robin-swan or Nami-san!" Sanji yelled, kicking Sabo on the head. Luffy took a step back and hided the meat behind his back.

"What the hell! Of course it wasn´t!" Sabo yelled, holding the back of his head. Luffy laughed.

"That bump on you head is going to be even worse than the one you got this morning!" he said.

"Oh yeah, about that-"

"But seriously Sabo, tell me! Which one of the girls you flirted with that Sanji got so angry?" Luffy asked. Sanji looked at Sabo, who mentally slapped himself.

"Luffy, go play inside." he said.

"Why?"

"What´s the thing behind your back?"

"…." Luffy left without another word. Sanji raised his curly eyebrow.

"Care to explain me what Luffy meant?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh, that. I just said that I flirted with one of the girls because I thought that he wouldn´t like the fact that I called his friends crazy." Sabo explained. Sanji nodded his head, understanding the situation. But something was still bothering him.

"Hey"

"What?"

"You didn´t flirt with any of them, did you?" Sanji looked at him sharply, waiting for an answer.

"Of course not!" he yelled "Besides, none of them is my type."

"Really? But they´re all so different! How is it possible that none of them isn´t your type?" Sanji asked in disbelief. Sabo just shrugged.

"I don´t know, they just aren´t." he said. Sanji looked at him for a moment and then he shrugged, too.

"Well, I need to go teach Luffy a lesson for stealing food again." he said.

"You noticed?" Sabo asked.

"No, but what else would he have been hiding?" Sanji asked, making Sabo laugh.

"You´re right", he agreed. They were laughing when they went inside, so both of them failed to notice Robin, who was smirking behind the corner.

"_Well, we´ll see where that leads."_

**A.N: Yay, I got this done pretty early, even thought I had **_**four **_**tests this week! Monday: Business lessons (or something like that. Blame my bad English). Tuesday: English, Wednesday: Finnish and Thursday: Swedish. God, I hate Swedish! It´s too hard! Well anyway, I´m pretty annoyed, because I have many good ideas for new stories, but I still have to finish this and couple of others before starting a new one! Ugh! Maybe I´ll just finish this one and then write one of my one shot ideas…. well anyway, someone **_**might **_**fall in the next chapter again, so remember to vote. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Episode 19**

"Heyyy! Time to wake up!" Miksu yelled at 7:00 in the morning. She, however, got no reply. The early birds, Robin, Nami, Sanji and Sabo were already in the kitchen, but the others didn´t react.

"I _said: _WAKE UP!" Miksu yelled, causing everyone to jump up from their beds in surprise.

"Okay, we _woke _up, so could you _SHUT _UP!" Bonney yelled angrily. She was _not _a morning person.

"Does she even know how?" Nojiko mumbled. Sabo had been right; she got the chickenpox.

"Okay everyone; go in to the living room so that I can explain the next challenge." Miksu ordered. One by one, people got up, almost every single one of them muttering curses as they walked.

XXXXX

"Everyone here?" Miksu asked, getting nods from the others.

"Good, now I can explain the next challenge. Guys, go in!" Miksu yelled. Three seconds after that the door opened and X Drake came in. A little behind him were Izou and Haruta.

"What do we need them for?" Usopp asked, pointing at the three pirates.

"Oh, nothing actually. The challenge is to ignore them until the challenge ends. Then they´ll leave", Miksu told.

"That´s all?" Sanji asked.

"I´m pretty sure there´s more to it", Sabo mumbled, glancing at the three people suspiciously.

"So you realized it?" Miksu asked, smirking in her own room.

"Isn´t it obvious? You´re such a sadist…" Zoro said.

"Shut up, Seaweed." Miksu shot back.

"Could you just tell us the rest?" Nojiko asked. She _really _wanted to go back to rest already.

"Okay okay. So, you need to ignore _absolutely everything _they do." Miksu told. Marco raised an eyebrow, asking: "For example?"

"Even if they steal your food, yell at your face or come in when you´re in the shower, you have to ignore them." Miksu explained.

"Well I don´t think that any one of them is perverted enough to come in when one of us is in the shower", Sabo said, rolling his eyes. It was just Miksu´s example, but it did give a new idea to Izou.

"And I don´t think you know Haruta pretty well. Hey Ace, remember that one time when-"

"It was just one time and it was an accident!" Haruta interrupted her blond haired friend. Marco laughed and Ace shook his head in embarrassment.

"Did something happen between you and her?" Sanji asked from Ace with a smirk.

"NO!" Haruta and Ace immediately yelled, making Izou laugh, too. Luffy, who had looked at Haruta thoughtfully for a moment, asked: "So Ace, is she your girlfriend?"

"NO!" Ace and Haruta yelled and hit Luffy on the head in a split second.

"If those two were a couple, our ship would have sunk ages ago!" Marco whispered to Law.

"If that was all, then can I go back to rest now?" Nojiko asked, holding her forehead.

"Go ahead. And the others should go eat breakfast", Miksu said and turned off the speaker. Sanji stood up and said: "The breakfast isn´t ready yet, so wait a moment."

"No fair!" Luffy protested.

"Stop complaining Luffy, or it´s going to take even longer." Sabo said and left to the kitchen with Sanji.

XXXXX

Everyone were relieved after the breakfast; they hadn´t needed to deal with Izou and the others yet. And besides, Luffy was a problem big enough for them.

"_I better keep my eyes open… I don´t know about Drake, but Izou can be smart when he wants. And Haruta is a real pain in the ass." _Marco thought, scratching his head. He did like Haruta as a friend, but sometimes her little tricks got a little tiring.

"WHAH!" Ace´s yell got Marco out of his thoughts. He turned his head to Ace´s direction and saw him sitting on the floor, shocked and wet. Next to him stood Haruta, who had just dumped a bucket of cold water on him.

"_Heh, Haruta´s on the move already."_

XXXXX

At lunch: everyone was eating rather peacefully, slapping Luffy´s hands away from their plates as they did so. Izou, Haruta and Drake were there too, but they hadn´t done anything yet. They were waiting for the right moment.

"Luffy, cut that out!" Nami yelled, stabbing her captain with her fork. She was getting really annoyed.

"Ouch!" Luffy yelped "Did you just stab me!"

"You deserved it!" Nami shot back.

"Manners Luffy, manners." Sabo said, eating his own food.

"She started it!"

"No, you did." Ace said, making Luffy frown.

"You´re supposed to be on my side", he said.

"We do?" his brothers asked at the same time, making the others laugh. Izou stood up and walked to take Ace and Sabo´s plates.

"Hey!" Ace yelled. Marco kicked his leg under the table and mouthed: 'Ignore him.'

Izou walked over to Luffy and dumped the food on his plate, smirking.

"_Damn that Izou, I´ll remember this!" _Ace cursed in his mind. The look in Sabo´s face told him that he thought the same.

"Hm? Where did all this food come from? Ah well, since it´s on my plate." Luffy said and started to eat his brothers´ food. Nami shook her head; her captain was impossible to deal with.

XXXXX

After the lunch Sanji tried his best to ignore Drake, who was dirtying the dishes with the same speed that Sabo and he washed them.

Franky and Usopp had a hard time while trying to ignore Haruta´s little tricks. They were talking about new inventions to Sunny, but it was getting hard ´cause Haruta hit them with pillows every another second.

Robin and Law on the other hand didn´t have a problem with Izou, who desperately tried to get their attention. They were both reading peacefully on the sofa, completely ignoring everything that Izou said or did.

"Argh, I give up." he said and went to bother the others.

"_Finally"_, the two people on the sofa thought, sighing in relief.

XXXXX

The dinner started a little later than usual, which was completely Drake´s fault. That idiot had been hiding spices and all the other thinks Sanji and Sabo needed for cooking.

"Finally!" Luffy yelled, running to the table. Everyone was in the dining area, except Haruta. Now she had a good time to do a couple of new tricks for the others.

"For once I agree with you, Straw hat." Bonney said, sitting down. It didn´t take long until Luffy started to steal food again.

"Ouch!" he yelled when he was stabbed with a fork, this time by Tashigi.

"Stop that!" he yelled.

"No, you stop!" she yelled back.

"Geez, calm down, you act like a kid." Zoro said, earning a glare from Tashigi.

"It´s your captain who´s acting like a kid, not me!" she yelled.

"Listen, you-" Zoro was interrupted by a bucket of water that was dumped on him. He looked angrily behind him and saw Haruta with an empty bucket.

"_Ignore her, ignore her…" _he repeated in his mind.

"As I was saying-" this time he was interrupted because Haruta hit him on the head with the bucket. Zoro rubbed his head and decided to give up, even though it meant that he was not ignoring her.

"Never mind", he mumbled.

"Ha! I won!" Haruta cheered, making a vein pop on Zoro´s head. Fortunately for him, the swordsman didn´t say anything. He didn´t want to get in to bigger mess.

**A.N: Yay, two chapters this week! In next chapter, someone´s going to fall, so remember to vote. Here´s a list of the people who are still in the house: Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Franky, Nami, Luffy, Usopp, Ace, Marco, Nojiko, Tashigi, Coby, Law, Bonney and Vivi. If you hate someone of these, then vote him/her.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Episode 20**

"What the hell!" Nami yelled, jumping up from her bed. The other girls woke up to her yell and turned to look at her; she was soaking wet.

"Hah, you reacted!" Haruta laughed, holding an empty bucket next to Nami´s bed. Nami sighed; this day was _not _starting well for her.

"Nami-saan, are you okay!" Sanji half yelled, half asked, running to the room.

"Get out!" every woman in the room, minus Robin and Vivi, yelled to him. Haruta even threw the bucket at his head, but it just hit the wall.

"Damn it", she cursed. Robin created a hand near the door. She pushed Sanji out gently and slammed the door to his face.

"Thanks Robin, I can´t stand Sanji-kun right now." Nami said and fell back on to her bed.

XXXXX

"Did you get kicked out?" Sabo asked with a laugh when he saw Sanji in front of the women´s room´s door.

"Shut up", Sanji said, which told Sabo that he had been right. He laughed even more and went to kitchen make breakfast.

XXXXX

"Ow!" Coby yelled when Drake threw a half eaten apple at his head at the breakfast.

"Weakling", Drake mumbled, taking another apple.

"Don´t waste food like that!" Sanji snapped. There were two things he would never ignore, and those were hurting women in any way and wasting food.

"_Why can´t he just ignore what they do?" _Sabo thought, shaking his head. He hit Luffy´s hand that was reaching for his plate.

"Don´t even think about it", he said to his little brother and continued eating.

XXXXX

"Hey Franky, let's play cards!" Luffy yelled to Franky, holding a pack of cards in his hand.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because you would say that I cheated when I win", Franky simply said and continued his talk with Usopp. Luffy frowned; did his friends really think that he was that childish? …okay, maybe he was, but they didn´t need to say it out aloud. He was about to give up, but then he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Coby, let´s play cards!" Luffy yelled to his pink haired friend, who was about to go outside. Coby turned his head towards Luffy and said: "No thanks, Luffy-san."

When Coby opened the door, he screamed. In front of him stood a huge dragon, which had clothes on- wait, clothes? Coby stared it in shock for a moment and then he slapped his forehead.

"_Damn it, it´s just X Drake! I should have realized!" _he thought. He looked behind himself when he heard loud laughter. Bonney and Luffy were laughing their heads off.

"Are you… hahah… stupid or… something?" Bonney managed to ask between her laughs.

"No, he´s actually pretty smart, but he´s always have been a little bit of coward!" Luffy said, holding his stomach while laughing. Coby´s face went red from embarrassment. He knew he was weak, but did Luffy have to say it out aloud?

"Who wants to play card?" Luffy asked all of sudden, making Bonney and Coby sweat drop.

"_How can he change the subject so sudden like that?"_

XXXXX

The others, especially Haruta, laughed like maniacs when Coby and Luffy came to the lunch with black eyes.

"What happened to you two?" Zoro asked, raising his eyebrow. He didn´t need to wait the answer for long; he understood everything when a _really _angry Bonney sat down on to the table.

"Why did you hit them?" Vivi, who had never liked violence, asked. Bonney didn´t reply. Instead she just started to eat.

"Well, we-" Coby was interrupted by Bonney´s shoe that flew to his face.

"Shut up!" she hissed. The others sweat dropped.

"_She´s even more childish than captain Straw hat"_, Franky thought.

"She´s mad because she lost the game", Luffy told and got hit by Bonney´s another shoe.

"I said shut up!" she yelled, making the others laugh. She glared at them, making the weakest ones, namely Coby and Usopp, shut up.

"Cowards", Zoro mumbled under his breath.

XXXXX

"Am I Ace?" Luffy asked from Usopp. They were playing a game where you wrote a name on a paper and then put it to other person´s forehead. And then said person should try to find out who he or she was.

"No, someone much more annoying!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen.

"That means I´m Zoro?" Luffy said.

"Yeah", Usopp confirmed. Zoro glared them from the corner he was sitting and continued sleeping. …or he would have continued if Haruta hadn´t sat down in front of him and started to draw on his face. Zoro fought against his desire to just throw the small sized, yet much older woman to a trashcan. He would _not _let her win.

"Am I Kaya?" Usopp asked from Luffy, who shook his head with a laugh.

"Not in a million years!" he said, making Usopp frown. Who else was smart and awesome?

"_Well, Luffy didn´t say I was a woman, so it could be-" _

"Franky?"

"Are you stupid or what? Of course it´s not him!" Luffy yelled seriously. Usopp frowned; who else who else…

"Robin?" he finally said.

"Nope", Luffy said. Usopp sighed; this was going to take forever.

XXXXX

"And Luffy said this person was `smart and awesome´! Yeah right!" Usopp yelled, explaining his and Luffy´s game at dinner table.

"So who was the person he was talking about?" Sabo asked and started to munch on his bread. Usopp shrugged.

"I don´t know, I gave up." he said.

"Tsk, idiot." Bonney said.

"Tattadadaa!" Miksu yelled.

"And there we have another idiot", Marco said lazily.

"Yep", the others agreed.

"Shut up", she said "Ready to hear who falls?"

"You are going to tell it anyway", Usopp muttered. Miksu ignored him and said: "Agues you do." 

"Yeah yeah, now who´s going to get kicked out?" Haruta said with a yawn.

"Bonney", was all Miksu said. Bonney blinked.

"Right now? In the middle of the dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah, so move it." Miksu ordered her. Bonney sighed and stood up, taking one last apple from the fruit basket.

"See ya", she mumbled, walking away.

"And she calls me an idiot", Usopp said, earning a shoe to his head.

"I heard that!" Bonney yelled just before she walked out. Everyone looked at Usopp and said: "Idiot"

**A.N: I got this done pretty fast, don´t you think? So, I might have said this earlier, but I want this done before New Year, so I need to drop people from this faster. And that´s why I´m going to drop **_**three **_**peoples next time. And it will be in the next chapter, so please vote. The ones that are left are Sanji, Zoro, Robin, Franky, Nami, Luffy, Usopp, Ace, Marco, Nojiko, Tashigi, Coby, Sabo, Law and Vivi. And if you guess who Luffy meant by `smart and awesome´ you´ll get a cookie. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N: Whoohoo, today´s my 16****th ****birthday! And the gift that I got from my sister was a DVD I already had…**

**Warning: The end of this chapter is… ehem… a little perverted (a shower scene). Don´t say I didn´t warn you.**

**Episode 21**

Nojiko tossed around in her bed, trying to find more comfortable position to sleep in.

"_Well maybe I shouldn´t even bother, the breakfast is going to be ready soon anyway." _she thought with a sigh. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on to the door.

"Come in", she muttered, just loud enough for the person outside of the door to hear her. The door opened and Marco came in.

"Out", Nojiko ordered with a frown. Why did it have to be _him _of all the people?

"But you just said `come in´ didn´t you?" Marco asked with a smirk.

"I didn´t know it was you, now get out!" Nojiko yelled. Marco pretended to think for a moment and then he said: "Nope, I won´t leave."

Nojiko sighed, knowing all too well that she couldn´t turn his head.

"Ugh… what do you want?" she asked, holding her forehead.

"I brought your breakfast", Marco said. Nojiko had no idea how she hadn´t noticed the tray on his hands earlier.

"…thanks…"

XXXXX

An hour after the breakfast, Miksu contacted the house.

"Ready to hear who falls?" she asked, making Luffy and Usopp fall from the couch.

"Already?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, so are you ready?" Miksu asked again, making Nami sigh.

"Sure, go ahead." she said and the others agreed with her.

"Okay, this time it´s Sanji." when Miksu said this, Sanji dropped the plate he was washing. Before Sanji could say anything, Miksu barked: "Out"

Sanji had tears in his eyes when he yelled: "Let´s see each other soon again, Nami-saaan, Robin-swaaan!"

"OUT!" Miksu barked, losing her nerves. Sanji left, his head hanging down.

XXXXX

"Is it just me or does this food taste worse than before?" Drake asked at lunch, making a vein pop on Sabo´s head.

"The cook left, remember?" Izou told.

"And that guy isn´t nearly as good cook as the blond", Haruta added and smirked. She knew she was able to annoy Sabo, even though he didn´t show it.

"Well it´s good that now we don´t need to stand Sanji´s flirting anymore", Nami said.

"True", Tashigi agreed, making Vivi sweat drop.

"Aren´t you two a little bit too harsh on him?" Vivi asked.

"No", they said in unison.

"_For once I agree with those two"_, Zoro thought.

XXXXX

"7 of spades"

"9 of diamonds", Nami said. Luffy had gotten her to play card with him.

"Doupt!" Luffy yelled. He plow it up, it really was 9 of diamonds.

"Geez Straw hat, you suck at this!" Marco said. Tashigi had been playing, too, but she was already out of the game. For once she had had a good luck.

"This is boring", Luffy said with a frown.

"You´re only saying that because you´re losing", Nami said.

"No I´m not"

"Yes you are"

"No I´m not", Luffy said. Marco sighed; this was going to take a while.

XXXXX

Sabo stood in front of the stove, making dinner. He was glad that Vivi was helping him, otherwise it would take forever.

"Sabo-kun, could you tell me where the frying pans are?" Vivi asked, getting no answer.

"Sabo-kun?" Sabo´s head shot up.

"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, I asked where the frying pans are." Vivi repeated.

"Oh yeah. Uuh… third shelf on the left, if I remember right." Sabo answered after a moment. Vivi looked on the said shelf, and there they were.

"I wonder why I didn´t notice… thank you, Sabo-kun."

"No problem", he mumbled back.

XXXXX

At dinner:

"Hellooo!"

"What does she want now?" Zoro groaned when he heard Miksu´s yell.

"Ready to hear who falls?"

"AGAIN!" everyone yelled.

"Yeah, again. Is there a problem with that?" Miksu asked.

"No", they mumbled.

"Geez, what´re you going to tell next? That you´ll still drop two people today?" Marco asked with a slight laugh and took a sip from his class of juice. He nearly choked in to it when Miksu said: "Yep"

"You serious?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. In other words: Coby and Law, out." Miksu told. Law just shrugged and stood up without a word. Then he walked away.

"See ya", Luffy said to Coby with a laugh.

"Yeah", Coby said, laughing nervously. Then he walked out, too.

XXXXX

"So three people really fell today?" Nojiko asked from Nami, who nodded.

"Yeah. Sanji-kun, Law and Coby." she said. Nojiko put a hand on her chin.

"Coby? Who was he again?" she asked.

"The ballerina", Nami told, making her big sister laugh.

"Oh yeah, the pink haired one." Nojiko said. She still started to laugh when she imagined the guys in their dresses.

"_But that blue color really suited Marco"_, Nojiko thought, laughing silently to herself.

"What are you laughing this time?" Nami asked.

"Nothing", Nojiko said quickly, making her little sister smirk.

"It´s about Marco, isn´t it?" she asked, making Nojiko blush.

"No, what makes you think that?" she said as calmly as she was able to. Nami smiled a knowing smile, saying: "I knew it."

Nojiko blushed again, muttering: "No, it´s not about him. Seriously"

"Suuree", Nami said, lying down on her bed.

"Nami, I´m serious!" Nojiko barked.

"I know, and I believe you." Nami said, rolling her eyes. Nojiko sighed; there was no use from this.

XXXXX

"What are you doing?" Drake asked when he caught Izou listening behind girls´ bedroom door. Izou put his hand in front of his lips.

"Shh, I´m trying to listen here!" he hissed quietly and continued listening. Drake watched him for a while before shrugging and walking away.

XXXXX

"Luffy!" Ace screamed from the top of his lungs.

"What!" Luffy yelled in surprise, jumping up from the floor.

"You´re really starting to annoy me!" Ace yelled to his little brother, who titled his head to side, asking: "What do you mean?"

Ace pointed to his face, making Luffy laugh.

"It´s not funny!" Ace yelled. Usopp, who had been sitting on the floor with Luffy, turned to see what Ace was yelling about. He burst out laughing when he saw Ace´s face.

"You drew on his face again?" he asked from his captain.

"No I didn´t, it was somebody else, I swear!" Luffy yelled, putting his hands in the air. Ace looked at Luffy for a moment; he knew his little brother didn´t knew how to lie. He sighed and asked: "If it wasn´t you, then who was it?"

"Umm, Ace?" Marco called from the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Aren´t you forgetting something? Like who else would have done that?" Marco asked. Ace thought for a moment and then he slapped his forehead.

"Haaaruuutaaa!"

XXXXX

Haruta had just drawn flowers on Franky´s arms and now she was drawing them on Zoro´s face. She had to admit that they were ignoring her pretty well. A vein popped on her head when Zoro yawned.

"Why you- aah… ahh… TSHIH!" she sneezed and, as you can probably guess, right on Zoro´s face.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he yelled, finally losing his temper.

"Are you sick?" Izou asked when he passed Haruta and Zoro and heard her sneeze. Haruta ignored Zoro and said: "I don´t think so"

XXXXX

Robin sighed, turning the water on. She really needed a hot shower now. The day had been tiring, mainly because of Haruta´s endless tricks. The other two got on her nerves, too, but Haruta was definitely the worst. She had almost lost her temper once.

"_Well I´m pretty sure that this challenge will end soon… and I´m looking forward for it."_ she thought and stepped in to the shower. She closed her eyes, focusing only to the hot water dropping to her skin.

Five minutes later she took a towel and stepped out of the shower.

"Nice view", commented Izou, who had been standing outside of the shower for a while. Robin had noticed him the moment he entered, but decided to ignore him again. He would get bored soon and leave.

Izou frowned when Robin started to brush her hair, acting like she didn´t even notice him.

"_Maybe this will work"_, Izou thought, walking behind Robin. She still acted like she didn´t notice him. Izou smirked, reaching towards Robin´s towel. She was brushing her hair in front of a mirror, so he was sure that she noticed what he was doing.

"_If this doesn´t work then I´ll give up"_, Izou thought, being sure that it would work. Just when he crabbed the towel and pulled it, Robin slipped and fell down –right on Izou.

Robin really had problems with controlling herself; this man was even worse than Sanji!

Izou couldn´t believe this; her slipping was completely an accident, yet she didn´t even blush!

"_Is she made of iron or something!"_

Robin looked at Izou´s red face for a moment and then she stood up. She fixed her towel and continued brushing her hair. After a moment Izou realized that he was still on the floor and stood back up, his face as red as tomato. He left the room, making Robin smirk. She won, thanks to her little trick.

XXXXX

Franky raised an eyebrow when he saw Izou come out of the bathroom, his face red. Nami and Zoro exchanged glances; what could possibly have happened? They nearly choked to their drinks when they saw Robin coming out of the bathroom a little later than Izou.

"_What the hell?" _they thought in unison.

**A.N: So, did you like it? I know I did. Now, I´m not sure if anyone falls in the next chapter or not, but you can still vote.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Episode 22**

Vivi got up early to make breakfast with Sabo. She wasn´t a really good cook, but she was better than many others in the house.

"_I hope I won´t burn anything"_, she thought, entering the kitchen.

"`Morning"

"Good morning, Sabo-kun." Vivi said and started to help him.

XXXXX

"Everyone, the breakfast is ready!" Vivi yelled to the living room.

"Food!" Luffy yelled and ran to the kitchen, the others close behind him. When everyone sat down, Miksu yelled: "Morning!"

"Not again…" Tashigi mumbled.

"You better not say that someone´s going to fall. That wouldn´t be super at all." Franky said.

"Hm? No, not this time." Miksu told.

"Then what is it?" Nami asked.

"The challenge is over", Miksu told "Izou, Haruta and Drake: you can go out now."

"Finally it´s over", Nami said after the said three had left.

"Yeah", the others agreed.

"So did somebody win this challenge?" Usopp asked suddenly, causing everyone to look at him.

"I didn´t even think about that", Nami said, slapping her forehead.

"Yes; Robin did." Miksu answered.

"Surprise surprise", Zoro said sarcastically.

"Since you´re the boss now, can you throw Straw hat outside? I´m getting tired of defending my plate", Franky said. Robin looked at her captain, who gulped.

"Luffy"

"Yeah?" he asked nervously.

"Go eat outside", Robin ordered with a sadistic smirk.

"But-"

"Boss´s orders, Luffy." Zoro said with a smirk. Luffy frowned, took his plate and went outside. They would pay for this.

XXXXX

"I´m boored!" Luffy whined.

"Shut up, Straw hat." Tashigi said.

"But I´m bored!" Luffy protested.

"I don´t care!" Tashigi yelled.

XXXXX

At lunch:

"This is stupid", Nami mumbled.

"What is?" Usopp asked, confused.

"We´re not doing anything, it´s stupid and boring to be here." Nami told, shaking her head.

"I already told them that it´s boring here, but they won´t listen." Luffy told.

"Well the sooner this is over the better", Nami said.

"Yeah, and I hope we get the new challenge soon." Ace agreed.

"True, this is getting boring." Marco said.

"Well it could be worse, right?" Vivi said, trying to make the others think more positively.

"…true", Zoro said after a moment and the others agreed with him, making Vivi sigh in relief.

XXXXX

"So they have boring, huh?" I mumbled, watching how the people in the house ate lunch.

"Vell ve can´t blame them; they clearly doesn´t have much to do." I heard Ivankov say from behind me. I knew it was him because of his style of speaking.

"Who the heck let you in?" I asked.

"No one did. I came from the vindov", the stupid gay queen/king said. I sighed.

"You just don´t have any manners, now do you?" my question didn´t seem to bother Ivankov, because he said: "Are you really one to talk?"

"…agues I´m not…" I replied after a moment of silence.

"Exactly", Ivankov said, making me glare at him.

"Shut up", I mumbled. Ivankov just mumbled something and walked away. Well, it was better that way. We do _not _get along.

"Your lunch is ready!" Sanji yelled to me, running to my room.

"Thanks", I mumbled, taking the tray of food from Sanji. I tasted his food and smiled; his food was always the best.

"Anything interesting in the house?" Sanji asked.

"Nope", I said and continued eating. I am a fast eater, so I was done in no time.

"Done!" I said and handed the (almost) empty tray to Sanji. The stupid cook looked at the tray for a while before asking: "What about the vegetables?"

I frowned and mumbled: "I hate vegetables."

"But they´re healthy", Sanji said.

"I know, but I don´t care." I said and continued to watch what happened in the house. I felt Sanji still look at me for a while before he turned and walked away.

XXXXX

"Guys, the dinner´s ready!" Sabo yelled from the kitchen.

"Food!" Luffy yelled, running to the kitchen. The others, including Nojiko, came there just a little after him.

"So you´re up. Are you feeling any better?" Vivi asked when she saw Nojiko.

"Yeah, a little bit." The violet haired woman replied. When everyone had sat down, Miksu contacted the house.

"What now?" Zoro groaned.

"Bet she´s going to drop someone again", Nami said.

"Bingo", Miksu confessed.

"What, are you bored of looking at us or something?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah", Miksu admitted.

"…you don´t need to be _that _honest." Usopp mumbled.

"Whatever. Do you guys want to know who´s going to fall or not? Or do I just come and kick this person out?" Miksu asked.

"Naah, don´t bother. Just tell us and _we´ll _kick him or her out", Marco said.

"Okay, Franky, you´re out." Miksu told.

"That´s not super at all", Franky said while walking out.

"I´m pretty sure that she wouldn´t have been able to kick him out", Usopp mumbled, glancing at the speaker.

"Shut up, Pinocchio."

XXXXX

"Do you think Miksu´s already planned a new challenge for us?" Usopp asked. Everyone, including already a little better feeling Nojiko, was sitting in the living room.

Nami shrugged.

"You can´t never know what´s going on in her mind", she said. Vivi laughed nervously and asked: "Aren´t you guys a little bit too hard on her?"

"No", everyone else said in unison. Vivi sweat dropped.

"Hellooo!" Zoro slapped his forehead for hearing this.

"I´m sure she chose this moment on purpose", Usopp mumbled.

"Wouldn´t be too surprised if she did", Zoro agreed.

"Do you already have a new challenge ready for us?" Nami asked.

"Actually I do, but you´re still not starting it today. I have something completely else in my mind", Miksu told with a smirk.

"_This can´t be good"_, everyone thought.

"Today you´ll all be playing strip poker", Miksu told. Everyone were quiet, some because of joy, and some because of disgust.

"No way in hell!" Tashigi yelled after she recovered from the shock.

"Sorry, but you all have to play." Miksu told.

"_Yeah right, she´s not sorry at all!" _Nami thought.

"But won´t it be a little hard with this many people?" Nojiko asked, trying to get herself out of the card game. She _really _didn´t want to play.

"True, and that´s why you´ll play in two teams. Both teams get their own deck of cards", Miksu explained.

"_I should have known she had thought of that"_, Nojiko thought, sighing.

"Zoro, Robin, Nami, Luffy and Usopp are in the first team and the rest in the other." Miksu told. Nami sighed; at least she wasn´t in the same group with the pervert aka Marco.

"The first team stays here and the second goes to the men´s bedroom. Now", Miksu told. Members of the second group moved to the bedroom while mumbling something.

"Where do we get the cards from?" Usopp asked.

"There´s a deck of cards on the living room table and another deck on the shelf in the men´s bedroom", Miksu explained.

"How come you didn´t notice?" Zoro asked from Usopp, who just mumbled something.

"Okay, then let´s start the game!" Luffy cheered, making the others sigh; this was going to be awkward.

XXXXX

Five minutes after the second group´s game had started, Tashigi was in her underwear and Sabo didn´t have his shirt or socks on. The others still had all their clothes on.

"I can´t believe this!" Sabo groaned.

"Gee, relax; you have more clothes on than the marine woman." Ace said, earning a glare from Tashigi.

"What, it´s true!" Ace defended himself.

"Yeah, it´s true. And Fire Fist"

"What?"

"Clothes off", Tashigi said with a smirk, shoving her cards to him. Ace sighed.

"I´ll only take off a shoe you know", he said, removing his left shoe.

"Well we have time", Tashigi said with a smirk.

"You´ll be naked before Ace loses anything else", Marco said with a smirk.

"So will you", Nojiko said, showing her cards. The others did the same and soon Marco was missing a shoe.

XXXXX

Usopp frowned, taking off his pants. Now he only had his boxers on.

"I was sure that Zoro would be the first one out, but it looks like it´s going to be our sniper." Robin said, looking at her cards.

"What the hell made you think that?" Zoro asked. He was a bit irritated.

"Maybe she just wished for that…" Usopp mumbled and got whacked on the head by one of Robin´s extra hands.

"I just thought so because you don´t usually play with cards", she explained to Zoro, who nodded in understanding.

XXXXX

When the games ended, Nami and Nojiko were grinning in the living room. They had both won.

"I bet they cheated", Luffy, who was still just in his boxers, complained.

"Whatever. But Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Put some clothes on!" Nami yelled.

"Oh yeah", Luffy said stupidly, making the others sweat drop.

"_Could he be any stupider?"_ Nami thought.

"Do you think we´ll get a new challenge tomorrow?" Sabo asked suddenly.

"What makes you think that?" Usopp asked.

"Because Miksu said that she has already thought about our next challenge", Nojiko told.

"Oh yeah", Usopp said. His face went whiter when he imagined what the next challenge would be.

"_I just hope it´s not anything too bad"_, Usopp thought. He wasn´t the only one who went to sleep with these thoughts that night.

**A.N: First of all I want you guys to know that I´ve never played poker and I don´t know how to play it, so please don´t start ranting about the strip poker scenes. I just remembered that someone had wished for them to play strip poker, so I just thought that why not? And I´ll probably drop someone in the next chapter (again) so please vote.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N: Yay, more than hundred reviews! X3**

**Episode 23**

Everyone was eating peacefully at breakfast, because Luffy had been thrown outside by Robin again.

"The life sure can be great!" Usopp said with a grin; he didn´t remember when he had last eaten a meal so peacefully.

"Yup!" Zoro and Nami agreed. The others sweat dropped. In their opinion those three were over reacting. Robin just chuckled at their behavior.

XXXXX

"You guys ready for the new challenge?" Miksu asked after the breakfast.

"Sure", Usopp said, sipping his tea.

"Okay. This time you will play house", Miksu told. A silence followed her words.

"…which means…?" Vivi managed to ask.

"I will make small families of you and you need to play those roles that I give you until the challenge is over", Miksu explained. Tashigi sighed in relief.

"That doesn´t sound too bad", she said.

"But that doesn´t mean that it wouldn´t be the case", Nami told.

"So true", the others agreed.

"I´ll now tell you your roles. Zoro and Robin are Vivi and Luffy´s parents. Usopp is Tashigi and Nami´s father. Nojiko is Ace and Sabo´s mother. Marco has no family", Miksu listed.

"Why am I the only one without family?" Marco asked.

"Would you rather be Usopp´s gay husband?" Miksu asked, already knowing the answer.

"…no thanks", Marco mumbled.

"Thought so", Miksu said "Try play your roles as well as you can. Kids has to go sleep early and remember: they can´t cook."

"Whah-"

"Bye bye"

XXXXX

Everyone was quiet, trying to eat their lunches. This time Luffy wasn´t stealing their food, and that was because the food tasted awful. Sabo and Vivi were kids, so they weren´t allowed to cook like they usually did. Nami was able to cook somehow, but she was a kid too. The only adult who knew how to cook was Nojiko, but she was still a bit sick, so the cooking had gone to Usopp and Marco.

And the food they made did _not _taste good.

"I can´t believe that even Luffy has trouble eating this!" Nami yelled, looking at her frowning captain.

"It´s not _that _bad", Usopp defended and Marco nodded.

"Yes it is", everyone else, even Vivi, said.

XXXXX

Tashigi frowned, munching a banana on the couch after the lunch. She _had to _get the terrible taste of the lunch away from her mouth. Vivi sat next to her. She too was eating a banana.

"Trying to get the taste of the lunch away? Useless", Sabo said from the floor. He had already eaten three citrons, but the taste was still there!

"I have to agree with him; it is useless." Nami told.

"It wasn´t that bad!" Usopp muttered. Robin closed her book and set it on the table.

"Say, Nojiko-san, what time is it?" she asked. Nojiko blinked and looked at her watch, confused.

"A little over 1 pm. Why?" she asked. Robin smiled, or rather smirked.

"I think it´s time for the kids to take a nap", she said, making Usopp and Nojiko laugh.

"Good idea!" they agreed. Sabo frowned.

"I´m against it", he said.

"Me too", Tashigi said. Usopp shook his finger and said: "Kids need to do what their parents tell them to."

"So it´s decided: kids, to the bedrooms." Nojiko said.

"No way!" Luffy protested. The other `kids´ and Usopp laughed when Robin dragged her `son´ to the bedroom.

"Maybe we should go too before she starts dragging us, too." Sabo said with a laugh. The other `kids´ agreed with him.

XXXXX

"What was Luffy yelling about?" Zoro asked when the other adults came to the kitchen. He was washing dishes with Marco, so he hadn´t been there when Robin got her idea.

"Robin put him on his naps", Usopp explained, making Zoro and Marco laugh.

"Seriously?" Zoro asked, laughing even more when Robin nodded.

"The other kids too?" Marco asked. Nojiko nodded.

"Well I´m sure Ace didn´t have a problem with it since he´s always sleeping anyway", Marco said with a laugh.

"True. That´s why I´m wondering why Zoro´s not a kid, too." Usopp said and got a wet rag to his face. Apparently Zoro didn´t like about what he said. Robin laughed at them soundlessly and walked over to one of the shelves. She took a wine bottle from the top of it and asked: "Who wants a drink?"

"Are we allowed to drink with kids around?" Nojiko asked.

"I´m pretty sure we´re not", Marco said, sighing.

"That´s why I ordered the kids to bed", Robin told with smirk. The adults looked at each other and smirked.

"You´re evil", Zoro told to Robin, who just chuckled. She took five glasses from the shelf and handed one to everyone.

"Should we really drink?" Nojiko asked, a little bit unsure.

"I was planning that we would just drink enough to get the awful taste of the lunch away from our mouths", Robin said.

"It wasn´t that bad!" Usopp and Marco yelled in unison.

"Yes it was", Nojiko said back. Marco smirked. He walked to Nojiko and leaned closer to her, whispering: "Well I can take the taste out of your mouth if you want me to."

Nojiko´s face went deep red and she slapped Marco.

"Pervert", she mumbled. Marco just laughed, rubbing his cheek.

"Idiots", Zoro mumbled and took a sip from his class.

XXXXX

"Dinnertime!" Miksu yelled.

"Why are _you_ telling it to them?" Usopp asked while setting the table.

"`Cause I´m bored", Miksu replied.

"What else could it ever be", Marco mumbled, walking to the table.

"Nojiko rejected you again, didn´t she?" Miksu asked.

"Shut up", was Marco´s answer.

"Was that yes?" Miksu asked just to annoy him more.

"I think it was", Usopp commented.

"Shut up already", Marco mumbled. Miksu and Usopp just laughed.

XXXXX

After the dinner:

Everyone was sitting in the living room, complaining about the terrible taste of the dinner.

"It wasn´t that bad!" Marco and Usopp yelled. Well, actually only Usopp yelled, but Marco looked like he wanted to yell, too.

"Yes it was", everyone said in unison. It was at least tenth time they had said it.

"Helllooo!" Miksu yelled.

"Give us a break would you!" Zoro yelled as a reply.

"Naah, I´ll pass on that." Miksu told with a smirk, making everyone sigh.

"Okay, what do you want?" Nami asked.

"I was bored, so I decided to drop someone." Miksu told.

"You just can´t find anything better to do, now can you?" Ace asked.

"Nope", Miksu admitted.

"So who are you going to drop?" Marco asked lazily.

"The one who falls is-" Miksu paused, just to annoy everyone "Vivi!"

Vivi stood up and waived to everyone, saying: "I´ll see you guys soon", and then she left.

"No fair, she can eat real food again!" Luffy complained, making the others, minus Marco and Usopp of course, laugh.

"Okay, it´s time for the kids to go to sleep!" Miksu told.

"Already?" Tashigi asked.

"No way!" Luffy protested.

"No protesting, it´s time for kids to go to sleep. Robin, could you…?"

Robin nodded and started to drag Luffy in to the bedroom. The other `children´ sighed and followed them.

**A.N: Damn, I think I can´t get this done before Christmas. You know, the challenge I used in this was used in Finland´s BB, too. Is it annoying that I´m always copying them? Anyway, since I´m in **_**real hurry, **_**I´ll drop two peoples next time! Please remember to vote two peoples, okay?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A.N: Read the note from the end, it´s really important.**

**Episode 24**

Sabo woke up at 6:30, and already had a smirk on his face. He tiptoed next to Ace´s bed and shook him awake.

"Whah-" Sabo put a finger in front of his mouth, telling him to be quiet. Ace nodded. He sat up and blinked after looking at the clock; why had Sabo woke him up so early? Sabo realized what Ace thought, but motioned to him just to follow him. He did so, and they walked over to Luffy´s bed. Sabo shook Luffy awake.

"Meat…" Luffy just mumbled and continued to sleep. Sabo looked at Ace, who nodded. They hit Luffy on the head and covered his mouth before he could yell.

"Mhhhmfh?" Luffy tried to ask. Ace and Sabo dragged him out of the room and closed the door.

"What´s going on?" Luffy asked as a whisper after Sabo had removed his hand.

"That´s what I want to know. Right, Sabo? It´s 6:30 in the morning!" Ace complained.

"What!" Luffy yelled, only to get hit by Sabo.

"Quiet!" he hissed to his little brother.

"Okay, we got it. Now what are you planning?" Ace asked from Sabo.

"They put us asleep early, so we wake up early. In other words: it´s payback time!" Sabo told to his brothers.

"Sounds fun!" Luffy said quietly.

"Sounds pretty childish, doesn´t it?" Ace asked.

"But we are kids, aren´t we?" Sabo asked with a smirk. Ace looked at him oddly before a smirk came to his face, too.

"Oh yeah", he said "So what exactly are you planning?"

"How about going and waking them up right now?" Sabo suggested. Ace and Luffy agreed, grinning widely.

"Okay, let´s go!"

XXXXX

At breakfast:

Everyone looked funnily at the three brothers, who were glaring at Robin.

"Seriously guys, what´s going on?" Nami asked. They didn´t answer, they just continued to glare at Robin, who chuckled. She had woken up at six a clock and heard the three brothers talking, so she had walked out of the kitchen and caught the boys before they were able to wake anyone up. And that´s what they were mad about now.

"It´s nothing, really." Robin said.

"Yeah, nothing." the three brothers said, still glaring at Robin while eating the terrible tasting food. The others sweat dropped, but decided to let it be. It wasn´t any of their business.

XXXXX

"I can´t believe something can taste so bad", Tashigi complained after the breakfast.

"For once I have to agree with you", Zoro said.

"Hey!" Usopp protested.

"Sanji´s cooking was better", Nojiko mumbled.

"Of course it was; he´s a professional cook!" Marco defended himself.

"True. This is the first time ever that I miss that guy", Zoro told. The others looked at him with funny looks on their faces.

"I´m glad to hear that, Zoro." Robin said with a slight smirk. Zoro´s face went red.

"I didn´t mean it like that, idiot!" he yelled, making everyone laugh.

"Sure you didn´t", Tashigi said, rolling her eyes. Zoro glared at her and they started to fight.

XXXXX

At lunch:

"I can´t believe I´m saying this, but this is actually eatable!" Nami said, staring at her lunch she had just tasted for the first time.

"Really?" Nojiko asked.

"Wow, Nami´s right!" Luffy, who had just tasted the food, yelled.

"It really seems like it", Sabo confirmed and Ace nodded. Then Nojiko and the others started to eat too, surprised by the taste.

XXXXX

After the lunch:

"Hellooo!"

"_Please let the challenge be over"_, Nami thought when she heard Miksu´s voice.

"What is it?" Usopp asked.

"Nice weather today, isn´t it?"

"Get to the point!" Zoro snapped.

"Okay okay", Miksu said "The challenge is over."

"Finally!" Nami cheered.

"It was a pretty short one", Robin said.

"Are you complaining?" Miksu asked.

"No"

"Though so"

"So did anyone win this challenge?" Usopp asked.

"Yep"

"Who did?" Miksu smirked.

"Hmm… should I really tell it to you guys?" she wondered out a loud.

"Spit it out!" Tashigi hissed.

"Okay okay, Luffy won." Miksu told.

"Yosh!"

"But how´s that possible?" Nojiko asked.

"Well Luffy´s pretty childish, so…" Miksu hinted.

"Oh, I get it now." Nojiko said. For once Luffy´s childishness had been useful to him.

XXXXX

At dinner:

"Finally: real food!" Ace yelled when he started eating the dinner that Sabo had made.

"For the last time: the food we made wasn´t that bad!" Marco yelled, making Usopp agree with him.

"For the last time indeed, since none of us isn´t going to eat that shit ever again!" Ace replied, starting a fight with Marco. Sabo laughed while watching them, until he saw something weird from the corner of his eye.

"What´s wrong, Luffy?" he asked as he saw his brother´s face. He looked like he was thinking hard and, since it was Luffy we are talking about, it worried him.

Luffy didn´t answer. His face stayed the same until he suddenly smirked.

"_What the heck?" _Sabo thought.

"Robin", Luffy said suddenly. Robin looked at her captain.

"What is it Luffy?"

"Go eat outside", Luffy said. Everyone stared at him for a while, until Ace mumbled: "Revenge, huh?"

"Well if the boss says so", Robin said, standing up. She had her usual calm and cold smile on her face, which told the others that she wasn´t going to leave it here. Everyone, except Luffy, watched as she went outside.

"You better watch your back Luffy, you can´t know what she´s thinking." Sabo warned his little brother.

"Yeah yeah", Luffy said, not listening at all. He was happy that he had finally gotten his revenge on Robin.

"Hellooo!"

"She´s going to drop someone for sure", Marco said after hearing Miksu´s voice.

"Correct", Miksu told "And I´m going to drop two peoples."

"At this point I´m not surprised", Zoro said.

"So who are these two?" Nami asked. Miksu smirked.

"Usopp and Tashigi", she said.

"What! How can I, the great captain Usopp, fall so easily?" Usopp asked disbelievingly.

"It´s simple: enough people doesn´t like you." Miksu told, making the others laugh.

"You shouldn´t laugh, Sabo; you were about to fall, too." this shut Sabo up, but the others just laughed even more.

"Enough of that. Now go out you two", Miksu said. Marco raised an eyebrow.

"When did those two start going out?" he asked, making the others, minus Tashigi and Usopp of course, laugh.

"That´s not what I meant and you know that, idiot!" Miksu hissed "Now out"

Usopp and Tashigi left the place, mumbling something on the way.

XXXXX

After the dinner: Sabo was cursing his bad luck. Luffy had found out that he could cook, so now he was making him to cook for him.

"Stupid challenge, making Luffy the boss…" Sabo mumbled.

"Need any help?" Robin asked, coming to the kitchen. Sabo looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn´t you say that you´re a terrible cook?" he asked.

"And your point is?" Robin asked with a small smile. Sabo looked at her dumbly for a moment before he smirked.

"Oh, nothing. You can help if you want", he said, the smirk staying on his face. Robin smirked too and walked to the kitchen.

**A.N: Yes! I got the second last chapter done before Christmas! You heard right; this is the second last chapter.** **That´s why next time I want you to vote a person who you want to win and the person who you definitely **_**do not**_** want to win. Got it? And remember to tell me which one is which. :P**


	25. Chapter 25

**Episode 25**

I walked to my TV room, yawning. I was so damn tired! Why the heck did that stupid Haruta pull pranks at me at night? ...maybe because I stole her chocolates. But this was still too much; I had work to do for Enel´s sake!

"Are you in bad mood or something?" Vista asked, catching up with me.

"What made you think that?" I asked sarcastically, causing Vista to just roll his eyes. Stupid White Beard pirates…

XXXXX

At breakfast:

Luffy was looking suspiciously at his food, then at Sabo, then Robin, then at his food again. Nami sighed.

"Seriously, what´s going on this time?" she asked. No one didn´t answer. Sabo and Robin just smirked when they remembered what happened yesterday. Robin had helped Sabo to cook, which, of course, made the snack taste bad. And only Luffy knew about this since he was the only one who had eaten it. Luffy had found out that it was Robin´s doing when he had later seen her laughing about something with Sabo.

"It´s nothing", Luffy mumbled. Ace looked at Sabo and Robin, mouthing: `What did the two of you do?´ They didn´t say anything, they just smirked. The rest of the breakfast went peacefully, since Luffy didn´t steal anyone´s food.

XXXXX

After the breakfast:

"Can you guys hear me?" Miksu asked.

"Unfortunately: yes." Marco replied.

"Haha, very funny." Miksu said sarcastically "Ready to hear something new?"

"Are you going to drop someone _again_?"

"Zoro, she said new." Luffy told to his first mate.

"He has a point", Nojiko told.

"So what do you want to tell us?" Ace asked.

"Today´s your last day over there", Miksu told. Everyone were silent for a moment, until Nojiko yelled: "Finally!"

Marco frowned; he didn´t have much time left. At this rate he was going to lose his bet with Izou!

"So today you´ll drop us one by one?" Zoro asked.

"That or maybe two by two", Miksu replied.

"So is someone going to fall now?" Nami asked.

"Yep"

"Who?"

"Robin", right after that Robin left.

"The next one falls after the lunch. See ya!" Miksu yelled and hang up.

XXXXX

At lunch:

"Last day huh? This didn´t take as long as I thought this would", Marco said.

"Yeah, but I think it´s better this way." Ace said.

"I have to agree with you; this was getting boring." Zoro told.

"You´re only saying that because that marine girl and Robin aren´t here anymore", Nami said, making the others laugh.

"Why you-" Zoro started, his face red.

"Cut it out you guys", Nojiko said "It´s obvious that the one he´s missing is Sanji."

The others laughed even harder after Nojiko said this. Zoro snapped.

"What the hell is your problem!" he yelled to Nojiko´s face, making her laugh. Luffy laughed so hard that he almost choked to his food.

XXXXX

After the lunch everyone were sitting in the living room, because they knew that soon someone would fall.

"For once I hope that that bitch would contact us already", Zoro said, but added quickly: "And don´t you guys dare to say anything about that!"

"You guys ready?" Miksu asked all of sudden.

"Sure", everyone replied.

"Okay, the ones who fall are-"she paused "Luffy and Nami."

"Two at the same time again? Geez!" Ace said. Luffy frowned.

"So I lost, huh?" he asked.

"Too bad, Luffy. Maybe next time?" Zoro said. Luffy just mumbled something and walked out.

"Try to cheer him up", Ace told to Nami after Luffy left. Nami nodded and went after him.

XXXXX

At dinner:

Everyone were eating quietly, mainly because they were enjoying the peace. At first Marco had been flirting with Nojiko, but it ended when Nojiko put ketchup to his class of water and threw it to his face.

"_I need to do something soon or I´ll lose the bet!" _Marco cursed in his mind. He glanced at Nojiko, who in turn glared at him. He smiled nervously, making Nojiko roll her eyes and turn her head away from him. Ace, who had been looking at the two of them, laughed silently. To him, Marco was an idiot. In his opinion he should have changed his target long time ago.

"Zooorooo, oi Zoooorooo!" Miksu called.

"What!" he yelled back, annoyed.

"Out", Miksu said simply.

"…what?"

"Out, I said." Miksu repeated. Zoro mumbled something and left.

"…that was fast", Marco commented.

"Yes yes", Miksu said "And Nojiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Out you go", she said. Marco slapped his forehead; he had failed. Nojiko got up, but before leaving she said: "One more thing."

She walked up to Marco and took his cheeks in her hands. Before anyone could react, she had her lips pressed to his. After a moment she let go, saying "See ya", and left the place. All three men were quiet, until Ace broke in laughter. Only a couple of seconds later Sabo joined him.

"You should have seen your face!" Ace yelled to his friend.

"Shut up!" Marco hissed. He was happy that he had won the bet, but what he was not pleased with was that Nojiko had caught him off guard.

XXXXX

I watched with a smirk how Izou was hitting his head on the wall.

"No no no no", he muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, it is not that of a big deal." I said "You lost, that´s all."

"You don´t understand", he said "Now I have to do what Haruta, _Haruta _of all the peoples, wants!"

I sweat dropped; he had a point. Sometimes Haruta could be _really _troublesome. Well the dinner was about an hour ago, so it´s time to drop someone again. I turned on the speaker and yelled: "Hellooo!"

Stupid, yes, but what else should I say to them?

"What do you want? Gonna drop someone again?" Ace asked, yawning.

"Yeah. Do you guys want me to tell you or should I come to kick this person out on my own?" I asked, and guess what? Those three laughed, _laughed _at me!

"What the hell are you laughing at!" I yelled to them.

"You couldn´t kick any of us three out!" Ace yelled.

"He has a point", Izou told to me. I sighed.

"Fine, I´ll just ask Garp to do it." I said. I smirked when I saw two out of three go pale immediately.

"No thanks", Sabo and Ace said quickly. I sweat dropped, and I was pretty sure that Marco and Izou did that too.

"Fine. Well then, Marco, go out."

"With you?" he asked, making Ace and Sabo laugh. And Izou too laughed like an idiot.

"No you idiot! Quit those stupid jokes of yours!" I yelled. I couldn´t see for sure, but I think my face was pretty red. I saw Marco laugh and go out.

XXXXX

"Only the two of us are left, huh?" Sabo said to his brother.

"Yeah", Ace said. And then there was a silence again.

"…it´s been a long time since we were alone like this", Sabo said.

"…yeah", Ace said. A vein popped on Sabo´s head.

"Ace, are you even listening to me?" he asked.

"…yeah…" Ace replied. That did it. Sabo balled his hand in to a fist and whacked Ace on the head.

"OW! What was that for!" Ace yelled, holding his head.

"You´re not listening!" Sabo yelled back. Ace blinked.

"Oh… sorry", he said. Sabo sighed.

"So, what´s going through your mind?" he asked from his brother, who sighed too.

"I was just thinking that will Luffy be mad to the one who wins", Ace asked.

"Probably", Sabo told bluntly "But hey, that´s Luffy! He´s always mad after he loses, but forgets it soon."

Ace smiled.

"Agues you´re right", he said.

"Of course I am, I´m Luffy´s older brother!" Sabo said.

"So am I", Ace reminded.

"Yeah, but I´m the nicer one." Sabo said proudly with a smirk.

"No you´re not"

"Yes I am"

"No you´re not"

"Stop fighting, you act like kids!" Miksu yelled suddenly.

"Is she really one to talk?" Sabo asked, making Ace shook his head.

"Nope"

"Shut up already, it´s time to tell you the winner." Miksu announced. Sabo and Ace glanced at each other, waiting for the results. There was a long silence, the two of them had never heard Miksu be so quiet for so long.

"Which one do you guys eat at Christmas; turkey or ham?" Miksu asked all of sudden.

"SHUT UP AND TELL US ALREADY!" Sabo and Ace yelled as a reply.

"Okay okay", Miksu said "The winner is-" she paused "Ace!"

"YES!" Ace yelled. Sabo shrugged.

"Well, better luck next time, agues." he muttered.

"Now come out of there, you idiots." Miksu told to them.

"_She really isn´t one to talk"_, they thought, but went out anyway.

XXXXX

"And there they come!" I yelled when Sabo and Ace returned from Sun- I mean Bunny.

"Alright!" the audience cheered.

"Now give him One Piece like you promised!" someone yelled.

"Yeah!" the others agreed. I walked over to a small table with a closed box on it.

"Hey Ace, come here! It´s time to give you your prize!" I yelled. After Ace came, I opened the box. I could see everyone leaning forward, wanting to see what One Piece looked like. I reached in to the box and gave Ace what was inside of it.

"Here you go", I said "One piece of cake, just like I promised!"

There was a heavy silence, and then-

"WHAT!" everyone yelled. I blinked.

"Would pie have been better after all?" I asked. They just stared at me, which made me continue: "Well, maybe it would have been, ´cause I like pie more too and-"

"We thought the prize was the real treasure, One Piece!" everyone else yelled.

"I never said that!" I yelled back. I saw all the 24 competitions, one by one, walking towards me. I laughed nervously.

"Eeh… guys?" I asked. Suddenly Luffy raised his head and yelled: "Attack!"

I screamed and started to run, wishing that they wouldn´t catch me.

**The End**

**A.N: So how was that? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, voted, gave me ideas, alerted, put this story in their favorites and read this story! Now I can focus on my other fics again. Sorry for not making anything for Christmas, but I´ll try to make something for New Year. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
